Me and the Akatsuki
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Okami and how she joins The Akatsuki to become Zetsu's partner she has a long way to go will she ever become their partner. I will be up dating on Mondays and Fridays.
1. Chapter 1

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it and a lot of swearing also making out I will get more into the Akatsuki in the next chapters I promise )

Hello my name is Okami. My mom gave me this name because of my eyes. She would say I had the eyes of a wolf. If you've ever seen wolf eyes you would know what I mean. Any way let me tell you a little bit more about myself. I have long white blonde hair that goes past my ass. I love my hair, ha ha! I have light, pale skin; well not that pale, it's kind of pale. I don't like the sun that much, I'm a bit of a night owl. I'm about 5'6". I'm not telling you my weight, a girl never tells haha! I'm eighteen. Now that you now me a little better I'll start my story.

Beep, beep!

"Aahhh!" I growled.

Beep, beep!

"God damn it! Shut up! I'm up, I'm up!" I growl, sliding my feet over the side of the bed and getting to my feet.

I got dressed in a long black cloak; it has a large gold dragon and wolf on the back. It ran past my knees and to the lower part of my legs.

I buttoned only one button that kept my breast and nipples from showing. It covers nicely, showing a lot of skin. It also shows a lot of cleavage and my toned stomach. I put on some tight, black leather pants and a pair of ninja sandals. Then I looked at my finger nails, then my toe nails.

"Good I don't have to paint them again" I told myself.

My finger nails and toe nails where painted black.

"Oh God! I fucking hate school, but it is a good thing I can wear what ever the hell I want, and get to hang out with my friends at least" I told myself, and ran out the door, shutting it behind me.

I ran down the sidewalk, coming to a house. A man walked out.

"HEY, OKAMI!" the man screamed, as he ran to my side.

"Hey, KAIN!" I said.

Kain is my best friend. We've been friends since we were five. He's always been there for me, even when my mom and dad died.

Kain and I walked down the side walk until we ran into a group of guys.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, as we ran to them.

"Hey!" a boy with blonde hair said.

This is Usagimaru. He's not really into anything other then sex and porn (I'm one to talk!)

"Hi!" a boy with brown hair said.

This is Tanukimaru. He's an artist like me. He loves to draw and carve things out of wood. I like making puppets. He says he's not good enough to make them, but I don't agree.

"What took you guys so long?" a boy with black hair said.

This is Inumaru. He can't stand to wait even a minute. He's one of the fastest runners in our group. (Well other than me.)

People call me and my friends The Beast Pack, except for Kain. They call him The Beast Master. They only call us that because all of us other than Kain are named after animals. No one at school likes us. They call us freaks because of the way we act. (I couldn't give a fuck what they think of us.)

We all walked down the sidewalk together.

"Damn! Okami, you look so fucking hot in that" Usagimaru purred, smacking my ass.

"Yeah! Yeah you tell me that all the time" I laughed.

"And I know I look fucking hot, I always do" I purred, looking at him.

"That's for sure" they all said.

I took off running and looked back to the guys.

"You guys coming?" I yelled, to them.

The guys took off, running after me.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Kain chuckled, panting as the guys caught up to me.

We ran down the sidewalk, running past people.

"Hey! Watch it!" an old man yelled, as we passed him.

"Sorry, old dude!" We all yelled back to him.

We kept on running, turning a corner.

A large group of people came into view. They had on long black cloaks with red and white clouds on them.

"Hey they're in our way" Kain said, with an evil grin.

"You know what to do" I said, with a bigger, eviler grin.

"Over the top?" Inumaru asked, smiling.

"You know it, baby!" I said, grinning.

I slowed down a little letting the guys get ahead of me. When they reached the group of strangers, Kain was the first to jump over them, landing a few feet in front of them. He never looked back as a silver haired man screamed at him, he just kept on running, shortly follow by two others.

Usagimaru was the last to jump over. He jumped over a blonde haired man.

"Hey, baby!" Usagimaru purred, with a dirty smile as he flipped over the blonde, landing a few feet in front of the man. Then he ran off after the others ahead of him.

I jumped over the silver haired man, putting my hands on his shoulders and flipping into a turn. I landed a few feet in front of him, facing him.

"What the fu-?" the silver haired man hissed, then stopped himself as he looked me up and down.

"Sorry about that, man. We always do this kind of the thing when there's a big group of people. It's fun to listen to them bitch" I laughed.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed brat!" a man with red hair said, calmly.

I looked at him, and smiled.

"Death is apart of live, we all most die to be reborn, I'm not afraid to die. I would gladly take if I could" I purred, and turned before I could be asked what I meant, then ran after my friends.

I picking up speed going faster then I was going when I first started running.

I made it up to my friends in no time.

We made it to school early like always.

"Hey! I got to go need to talk to someone ok" Usagimaru side, as he turned.

"You going to see that butt toy of yours?" I asked.

"Oh yeah his so hot I can't stay away" Usagimaru said, walking away",

"Give it to him hard" I purred, as he walked way.

Usagimaru is bi like me, that's why we get along so well.

"I'll see you guys later, me and Inumaru got to get our make up homework or we're died, see you later at lunch" Tanukimaru said, with Inumaru following him as he walked away.

Tanukimaru and Inumaru, are brothers there always together, I love that there so close. (Well most of the time.)

"So we're all alone" Kain purred.

I grabbed him by the caller of his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss, and braking shortly after.

"So what's your point?" I purred.

Kain and I are so close, that we would do that all the time. He's a friend with benefits. (if you know what I mean.) We sleep with each other all the time. (It's no big dial lets move on.)

"Damn I love it when you do that!" Kain said, happily.

"I don't want to get rusty you know, oh and if you think your getin any your wrong" I purred.

"Oh come on!" Kain begged.

"Nope sorry not in the mode" I said, turning away.

"But I am now, thanks to you" Kain growled.

"You're welcome" I laughed.

A lot of people started talking loudly.

We turned, to see what the people where making so much nose about.

A group of people walk into the courtyard.

"What! No why, what are they doing here!" Kain asked.

"Oh shit! I hope they're not here to kill me, for what I said earlier" I whimpered.

"What! Did you say?" Kain snapped.

"Just some B/S, about how it was funny jumping over people, then listening to them bitch. Then the dark red haired guy said, that was a good way to get killed, and then he called me a brat. Then I said some more B/S about how death, was a part of life, and I would gladly take it if I could" I explained.

"I bet you could take them" Kain laughed, weakly.

"Oh yeah right" I laughed, weakly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out and swearing hope you like it.

Ok now where was I? Oh yeah talking about being killed, and B/S like that now back to the story.

"Oh, God dude! What am I going to do? What if their really are pissed, I don't want to fight them, there so hot all of them" I whimpered.

"Let's just try to avoid them, and if it comes down to it, we'll just have to defend ourselves"Kain said.

"Yeah! Let's do that" I said, as we started to walk away.

"Hey! What do you mean there so hot! You don't think their hotter then me do you?" Kain whined,

"No! You'll always be the hottest guy I know" I laughed, hugging him.

"Aawww! You're so sweet!" Kain purred, hugging me back.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled, from behind us.

We turned, and I almost flipped the guy the bird, but stopped when I saw who it was, the same guy I jumped over.

We looked in horror, as they started walking towards us, a little faster then we would have liked.

We turned and walked away quickly, we made it into the school.

"Lets get to class before they come looking for us" I said, looking to Kain.

"Yeah! Good idea" Kain said, as we walked to our class.

Class went by slowly like always, then came lunch.

"Oh God yay! Lunch! I'm so damn hungry" I whined.

We got to the lunch room. There was no sign, of the group that we saw on the sidewalk, and in the courtyard.

"Oh thank God! There not here" I said, sighing.

"Hey look! the rest of the beast pack" Kain said.

"God damn it Kain! Don't call them that. You know how I fucking hate that!" I snapped.

"Ok! Ok sorry, I just think its funny, and didn't you say you didn't give a fuck, what others say about us" Kain explained.

"What ever! Just doesn't call us that any more, Beast Master" I said, smiling.

"Will what ever! Lets get our lunch, and site down" Kain growled, walking to get his lunch.

I followed after him getting my lunch, and then we sat down.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked, as I sat down.

"Stiff dick and helicopters, witch one do you want to ride?" Usagimaru said, with a dirty smile, looking up from his lunch.

"Stiff dicks! Why do you even have to ask?" I purred, grinning.

We all started laughing.

"So what's up? Anything good going on?" I asked.

"Yeah! We saw this group of people, in long black cloak with red and white clouds on them, I think it was that same group of people we had fun with" Inumaru said.

"Yeah! I had a little too much, fun with them" I said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Tanukimaru asked.

I told them, what I told Kain.

"Speak of the devil" Inumaru said pointing behind us.

Kain and I turned our heads in horror, as two men in long black cloaks, walked up a red head and a blonde.

"Hey! Look Danna, it's that girl that back talked you, hm" the blond said, looking at me.

"I can see that brat!" the red head growled, looking at me.

The blood ran from my face, as I looked up at him.

The red head came inches from my face.

"So! What were you saying, about taking death, if you could?" the red head asked.

I gave him an evil smile, and getting to my feet.

I jumped into the air, flipping over him grabbing his shoulders swinging my legs down then wrapping them around his hips, and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

The blonde looked at me in shock, at how fast I moved.

"Oh come on red, do you really want to kill me?" I whispered, in his ear, my hot breath running down his neck, that made him shiver a little.

"N-no, I don't want to kill you" the red head said, weakly.

"Good! Because it would make me really sad, to be killed by such a hot, guy like you" I purred, and kissing him on the cheek.

The blonde shot me a dirty look, as I got off the red heads back.

"I think you're hot too, if that's why you're shooting me that dirty look. Or is it something else, that's making you mad" I purred.

The blonde's eyes widened, with anger and his face turned red.

"I won't hesitate, to kill you bicth, hm!" The blond snapped.

"DEIDARA, ENOUGH!" the red head screamed.

The Deidara jumped. (I think we all jumped at his tone of his voice).

"Deidara huh, hey red it's ok, I'm sorry Deidara, I didn't mean to make you mad. Deidara, I really like that name" I said, looking at him.

"Re-really! You do, hm?" Deidara said, looking at me blushing a little.

"Yeah I really do" I said.

"It's ok! I think I will live, I'm sorry for calling you a bicth, hm" Deidara said.

"Hey it's cool! You know I really am a bicth" I said, smiling.

So red, what is your name, or should I call you Danna too?" I said, looking at him.

"It's bad enough that this brat calls me that! My name is Sasori" Sasori said, looking at me.

"It's nice to meet you Deidara. Sasori no Danna, oh and my name is Okami" I said, smiling.

"Don't call me that brat" Sasori growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Ok! Ok, then don't call me brat, I'm eighteen" I said, still smiling.

"Fine!" Sasori huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Now who's the brat?" I laughed.

"Hey! Fuckers I see you can't even get some big boobed chick!" a voice said, from behind us.

We all looked at a silver haired man and a man in a mask walked up to us.

The man in the mask, shuck his head.

"We we're just getting, to that asshole, hm!" Deidara snapped.

Kain and I. looked at each other.

"Our Leader, told us to get you, he wishes to talk too you" Sasori said, calmly.

"Ok I can do that" I said, walking to the silver haired man.

I jumped into the air, and pulled the same move one him from before.

Before he could react I yelled into the air.

"HI-HO SILVER WAY!" I screamed.

Everyone started laughing really loudly.

"What the fuck! Why you have to say that?" the silver haired man hissed, as he looked at me.

"We'll I thought it would be funny, and I don't know your name. If I know it, I would have said it. Oh and you're hair is silver too. Now that I think about it you have nice hair and pretty violet eyes, not to mention a hot body" I said, smiling at him.

He only stared at me.

"Shall I continue?" I asked, grinning.

"Fuck yeah! Tell me what else is nice of mine" the silver haired man purred.

"I bet you got a nice big co-!" I was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" the masked man snapped.

"Now get off of him, and come with us, Leader wants to talk to you" the masked man ordered, as he turned and walked away.

I got off the silver haired mans back.

"I seem to be hitting, a lot of nerves today huh?" I said, as I ran after the masked man jumping on his back.

"GET OFF ME!" the masked man screamed.

"Oh don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to make you mad" I cooed.

"What ever! Just get the hell off me!" The masked man snapped.

"Oh came on carry me, or are you that much of a weakling" I said, grinning.

"No! Get off me now!" the masked man snapped.

"Ok but I'll just go back to that silver hair guy, I bet he let me ride him" I purred, into his ear.

"Fine but just get off my back, I can carry you on my shoulders" the masked man whispered.

"Yay! You rock" I squealed, and claimed onto his shoulder.

"Fuck Kakuzu! I can't believe you're letting her do that!" The silver haired man yelled, to us.

Kakuzu growled and kept on walking.

"So, sexy silver what's your name?" I asked, as I looked back to him.

"Damn! Yeah the names Hidan, but you can keep on calling me sexy" Hidan purred.

"Yeah! I'll think about it Hidan" I said, look back in front of me.

"So you're names Kakuzu right?" I asked, looking down into his eyes.

"Yeah! And this is the last time, I'll let you do this got it?" Kakuzu said. looking up at me.

"Yep got it man, you know you have pretty eyes, I wander if your face is nice too" I said, as I looked down at his face and removing his mask.

"Dude! These are so fucking cool!" I squealed, running my fingers over the stitches on he checks.

Kakuzu blushed, a little and smiled.

"Well! I might think about letting you site on my shoulders again, as long as you don't bounce around, got it!", Kakuzu said, looking up at me.

"Yay! Yep got it" I said, happily.

"Hey! So what the fuck, is you're name?" Hidan asked, as he ran up to us.

"Oh shit! Now that I think about it, I only told Sasori and Deidara. My name is Okami" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey! Okami, no Danna, hm" Deidara yelled, as he ran up to us with Kain and Sasori close behind.

"Did he just call me Danna?" I asked, looking at Hidan.

"I've never heard him call anyone other then Sasori that, maybe he really likes you" Hidan said, with a dirty smile.

"Dude! Cool I hope so, it's nice being liked" I said, grinning back to at him.

"Okami, no Danna, this guy says that he wants to know what our Leader wants from you. But we told him, that Leader only wants to talk to you, and no one else, hm" Deidara whined.

"Why are you calling me Danna, Deidara?" I asked, as I looked at him.

Deidara looked at the ground.

"I don't know, you don't mind do you, hm?" Deidara asked, still looking at the ground.

"Uh n-no! It's just a little new, no one ever called me that before" I said, looking away blushing a little.

"God get a room!" Hidan huffed.

"Shut up! Asshole, hm!" Deidara screamed, blushing dark red.

"Both of you shut up!" Kakuzu and Sasori screamed.

"Okami, you need to tell you're friend, he can't go with you, if he wishes to live", Kakuzu said, calmly.

"No! I don't care I'm going with her, she already been threatened with death. I won't let leave her just to be killed" Kain snapped.

"NO! Kain, I'll be fine if they were going to kill me, I would be dead, or dyeing right now. I don't want to lose you, over something like a meeting with someone, who only wishes to talk. You mean more to me, then you could even put into words, I will not let you die over something like this, got it", I said, calmly looking at him.

"But Okami!" Kain said, sadly looking to the ground.

"Oh come on Kain! You know me better then that, I won't die that easily" I said, smiling.

"Ok you had better come back, in one peace got it!" Kain said, looking up to me smiling weakly.

"Got it! It'll be a cold day in hell, before I let a bunch of hot guys kill me" I said grinning.

Kain stopped Kakuzu, when he hugged me.

I looked at Hidan.

"Hidan, if you tell us to get a room! I swear to God, I'll kick you ass!" I growled.

"Get a room!" Hidan laughed.

"That's it! You're ass is mine!" I snapped, wiggling on Kakuzu's shoulders.

Kain broke the hug setting back, smiling at me.

"Hey! What did I say, site still!" Kakuzu snapped, grabbing my legs.

I stopped moving and looked down at him.

"Sorry! I'll behave, Kain, I want you to go back to the guys, tell them I'll be back later" I said.

Kain, started to walk back to our friends.

"Just come back ok" Kain said, as he walking away.

"Can do!" I said.

"I hope" I thought to myself.

Kakuzu and I came into view of the other people of the group.

We made our way over to a man with light red hair. Kakuzu stopped then he move his shoulder telling me to get down,

Two men a woman and a man in an orange mask look at him in surprise. (Or at lest I think the guy in the mask was surprised).

Kakuzu's face turned a little red.

The man with light red hair only looks at me calmly.

Kakuzu let my legs go I flipped backwards landing on my hands then flipping and landing on my feet.

I walked over to the man and bowed my head then looked up to him.

"Are you Leader?" I asked.

"Yes" Leader said calmly.

"I need to talk to you, it is important" Leader said calmly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah I just meet Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu and Leader wants to talk to me ok back to the story.

"Ok! What is it, that you need of my?" I asked, calmly coming back up, meeting his eyes.

"I wish for you to join, my organization the Akatsuki" Leader said, calmly.

"Nope! Sorry can't help you" I said.

"You don't have much of a choice, in the matter" Leader almost growled.

"I do have choice in the matter, I can't go I don't care what you say, I have things I have to take care of here, which no one else can, or cares to do" I snapped.

Leader blinked in shock at my tone.

"I have a garden full of plants I must take care of, because if don't they will die, I will not let my hard work go to waste" I said, a little calmer.

Leader narrowed his eyes and came inches from my face.

"I don't care for you tone! I'm shore you can find someone, to do this things for you" Leader side calmly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No there aren't, the plants I take care of are too dangerous, for others to tend too, they are very deadly. I will NOT put people in danger, for you or the Akatsuki" I snapped.

"Is that so, I don't care what you want. You are coming with us or you will die" Leader snapped.

"I'm not afraid, of you or death I would gladly take it if I could!" I screamed, angrily.

"What about your friends, would you put your friend's lives in danger?" Leader growled.

I'm eyes widened in horror.

"PEIN!" a blue haired woman snapped.

Pein looked at her and back to me, his face returning to as it did when I met him.

"What kind of plants do you take care of?" Pein asked.

I took in a breath to calm myself.

"The plants I take care of are poisonous to the touch, the pollen can paralyze, and if you can't move you're dead. I have man eating plants, I do mean man eating. They are able take their vines, wrap them around you, drag you to their mouths and eat you. They are a very rare specie of plants, their very smart. their nearly ten feet tall. They know my voice and won't hurt me; I feed them five times every two days. I won't let anyone in my greenhouse, for their safety and my well being" I said calmly.

"I see. We have a plant expert, which can help you move you're plants to their greenhouse, so you can join us" Pein said.

"Who is he? I must meet him to be shore?" I said looking around.

'They are not here right now, but they will be soon" Pein said.

"Alright I can wait, but in the mean time I need to do something" I said, looking at Hidan.

"Oh Hidan do you remember, when I side I'd kick your ass, if you told me and Kain to get a room. Because he hugged me and wish for my wellbeing" I said.

"Yeah!" Hidan said smiling.

"Well I'm not on Kakuzu's shoulders any more" I said, calmly.

"So!" Hidan said.

"I'll give you a one minute heads start, before I shove my foot so, fare up your ass you'll taste the water on my knee" I snapped, taking a step to him.

"Wh-what?" Hidan squeaked.

"It's called run, if you don't want to get hurt" I said, taking one more step towards him.

Hidan turned, and took off running.

"Hey who want to make a bet that, I'll get him in three minutes, for lets say fifty dollars?" I asked, looking to the others.

"I'll take you up on that bet" Kakuzu said, smiling.

"I'm in" a man with blue skin said.

"I bet she'll get him, hm" Deidara said.

"I'm with Deidara, on this one" Sasori said.

"There is no way! You'll get him in three minutes, I'm in" a black haired man said.

"Alright, I think it's been about a minute" I said.

I cracked my fingers, neck and back.

All that made the bet looked in shock, as I get ready all but the black haired man.

The first step I took broke the ground when I took off running.

"Ha-ha good, I think I lost her" Hidan panted.

"I don't think so Hidan" I purred.

Hidan turned in horror almost falling, as I got closer and closer.

"Oh fuck!" Hidan screamed, and ran a little bit faster.

"You're too slow for me Hidan" I purred, then tackling him to the ground.

"AAHHH, FUCK!" Hidan screamed, as the wind was knocked out of him, then knocking him out cold.

"Wow! I didn't think I hit him that hard" I said, as I picked him up, and throwing him over my shoulder.

I walk back to the Pein and the others.

"I think I have a minute left" I said looking to Kakuzu.

"She's right!" Kakuzu gasped.

"I think you owe us some money" I said, grinning.

I split up the money between myself, Deidara and Sasori.

"I hope his alright, I'll be right back, hold on" I said, and want to get something that would wake him, I came back shortly after.

I held up a bottle of a strong smelling liquid, and put it to his nose.

He woke up and looked at me.

"Wh-, how did you do that?" Hidan asked, still a little out of it.

"Yeah Danna how, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Many people call me, The Demon Wolf of Speed, or The Demon Wolf of The Wind" I said.

"I get my ability's from my dad, he was a fast and powerful ninja, one of the greats of my village, or so I've been told. I didn't really get to know him, before he died. He was killed, on a mission that went bad. I get my beauty from my mom, she was so pretty, and really nice too, I really miss her" I said, sadly looking down at Hidan.

"Are you ok Hidan? I didn't mean to hit you that hard" I said.

"Yeah! But God damn your so fast, powerful too. I didn't think I could be knocked out like that, just by a tackle" Hidan said, as he got to his feet.

"Yeah! I really didn't mean to hit, you that hard I'm sorry" I said, as I got to my feet.

"Will you got you're pay back didn't you?" Hidan said, smiling.

"Oh yeah!" I said, as I look to the men how bet agents me.

"So blue! What's your name?" I asked, as I look to at the blue skinned man.

"Blue?" the blue skinned man said, looking at me.

"Yeah! You have blue skin, and I don't know your name. I think calling you blue is a little nicer, then saying hey you over there, and then pointing at you" I said.

"So what's your name?" I asked again.

"Kisame and you?" Kisame said.

"Me! I'm Okami, what about you" I asked, as I looked at the black haired man.

"Itachi" Itachi said.

"Oh hey! I'm Tobi!" the man in the orange mask said, jumping up and down.

"My I ask your name too?" I asked, looking at the blue haired woman.

"Yes! My name is Konan, no need to be so formal" Konan said, smiling at me.

"It nice to meet all of you, even if some mean words where said" I said. smiling at Pein.

"When do you think, those other guys will get here? I have to go to class, and I haven't had lunch I'm starved. Also, I think my friends might think I'm dead" I said.

"Yes, sorry about that, I'll get them now" Zetsu I need to see you now" Pein called.

"Zetsu, didn't you say them?" I asked.

"You will see, what I mean" Pein said, calmly.

A minute had pasted, and then something that looked like a giant fly trap came up out of the ground. It opened up slowly to show a face of a man, one half of his face black and the other white.

"Yes Leader?" the dark side said.

"We seen what you did to Hidan, you're speed is amazing, you're very powerful for a young woman, agile as well" the light side purred.

"Thank you" I purred as I leaned down looking into their eyes.

"I see, what you mean now Leader" I said, looking up at him.

"Zetsu, I need you to help her with here garden, so she can join us" Pein said, calmly.

"Hold on! I need to see if they can help me or not, I want let them be killed by any of my plants. If my plants don't like them, it will be useless they will not be able to help me. It takes at lest two people to move them, I won't be able to do it on my own" I said.

"Very well take them to you're garden, Zetsu, you are to go with her. Pein ordered.

"Yes Leader" the dark side said.

"As you wish" the light side said.

The rest of them came up out of the ground.

"So you're name is Zetsu, do I call one of you that, and the other by a different name?" I asked, looking at them.

"No!' the dark side said.

"You call us both Zetsu" the light side said.

"Ok will its nice to meet you, my name is Okami, but I bet you already know that" I said smiling.

"I have classes, I have to go too. Also I need to tell my friends I'm safe and still alive. I really need to get something to eat, before I pass out from hunger" I said, starting to walk way.

"You don't have any classes, I've seen to that, go tell your friends you will be leaving with us, we'll get you something to eat on the way" Pein ordered.

"You won't let that die will you? I'm not leaving with you until I find out if Zetsu can help me if not, I will not leave, something I spent so much of my time, life, love and care on. Just to let them all die, because you don't care how I feel. You can't always, get what you want by force. You have to think about the person feelings. Those plants are my life, my family I love them, not ever you or anyone else, will make me leave my family behind to rot and die" I side, calmly.

"Oh Hidan if you laugh at me, if any of you laugh at me for feelings! I will never talk to you again got it!" I snapped looking at them.

"Ok Zetsu, will you come with me please?" I asked.

"Yes!" the dark side said.

"Coming!" the light side said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah meet the rest of the Akatsuki then met Zetsu and need to go to the greenhouse ok back to the story.

Zetsu and I walked to my greenhouse.

"So! Why does Leader, want me to join the Akatsuki?" I asked, looking at them.

"You would have to ask him, he hasn't told us why, he only told us to gather information on you" the dark side said.

"Sorry but that's all we know" the light side said, looking at me smiling.

"What! So it was you, I felt someone following me" I said.

"You knew we were there?" the dark side asked.

"How did you? No one has ever known, we where there" the light side asked.

"I can fell other people's chakra, also their live force even the smallest trace" I explained.

"I couldn't put my finger on it, when I first met you there were so many new people, it was hard to remember yours" I explained.

"Do you know, why he asked you to follow me do you?" I asked.

"No sorry" the dark side said.

Can't say" the light side said.

We walked in front of my greenhouse.

"Ok hold on, I need to make it safe, for you to enter ok" I said, look at them.

"Alright!" the dark side said.

"We'll be here" the light side said.

I walked to a small button beside the door of the greenhouse, and pushed it, then walked to the door opening it.

Water was raining down then stopped.

Zetsu gave me a strange look.

"It's for your safety it washes way the paralyzing pollen. I don't you won't become paralyzed, and then eaten by my man eaters. Even if I'm with you, I might not be able to stop them. If you can move, you can run if they come after you. Ok stay here, I need to tell them I have a friend with me, I don't want them to hurt you" I said, walking into my greenhouse.

Zetsu said nothing and waited for me to return.

"Hi! Guys I have friend with me, I think you might like them, I do so behave ok. I don't want them to get hurt got it!" I said, smiling.

Some of the plants moved, saying yes we will behave. I poked my head out the door looking at Zetsu.

"You can come in now!" I said, smiling.

Zetsu came in and looked around.

"Amazing!" the dark side gasped.

"We don't even have some of these plants in our garden" the light side said, walking to one of my giant fly traps.

"Be carful! They might eat you, if they don't know you" I yelled, running to their side.

"We have two of these, we know how to be carful around them" the dark side said.

"This one is bigger then ours, you're very good with plants" the light side said, looking at me.

"Wh- th- thank you" I stuttered, looking at the floor, my face turning red.

"Is this a midnight lily?" the dark side asked, walking to the flower.

"It's so beautiful!" the light side said, looking at me.

"Yes it is, it's my favorite flower, that and purple lilacs. I love how the midnight lily blooms, only on a full and new moon. I really love the glow it gives off. It's so beautiful, and the pollen smells so good. If you get any of the pollen on you, you'll smell like the flower for a few days. The pollen can be a bit of a problem in a dark room, it will make you glow a light white blue. But that's why I love this flower so much" I said, happily walking over to them.

"It seems that your plants like us" the dark side said.

"So we will start taking them to our greenhouse" the light side said, grabbing one of my giant fly traps, and sinking into the floor.

"Zetsu, wait!" I yelled.

Zetsu stopped and looked up at me.

"I'm not ready yet, I still have two weeks of school left, I don't care what Leader says. I will finch school. I will not be a dropout!" I said.

"We don't think he will be all too happy with you" the dark side laughed.

"I agree" The light side. laughed.

"Well he can kiss my ass, for all I care, I will not be a dropout, and he doesn't scare me" I said, looking at them.

They only laughed.

I thought about my friends lives.

"Don't tell him! I said that please, promise me Zetsu, you can't tell him. H-he might kill my friends" I said, as tears started to form in my eyes, and looked to the floor.

"Its ok, we won't tell him" the dark side said, coming out of the ground, putting the plant down, and their hand on my chin making me look up at them.

"We promise" the light side said.

"Thank you" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, and hugging them.

Zetsu hugged me back.

I looked up at them smiling.

Whip nap!

"Hey!" I yell, pulling away from Zetsu looking at one of my plants.

"That's not funny! You ass, you keep that up and I won't feed you, for a week" I growled.

The vine that smacked me pulled way quickly, hiding it self in the green leaves.

"Ha! Now who's laughing" I said, walking over to the fly trap that whipped me.

The plant lowered its head.

"Oh come on don't do that, I would never be so mean to you. You're family and I love you, even if you're an ass sometimes" I said, taking the head of the plant into my hands, and putting my forehead on the top of it, closing my eyes.

"You all mean the world to me, so don't be so mean, when I'm with a friend ok" I said, still smiling.

A growling sound came out as it opened its mouth.

"I know you didn't mean it, and you were just having fun. I'm not mad and even if I were, I couldn't be for long. How could any one be mad, for long with such a sexy plant like you?" I purred.

The plant made a sound again.

"I love you too" I said, smiling even bigger.

"You really do love them, don't you?" the dark side asked.

"We can see it in your eyes" the light side said.

"Yes, I do just like my friends, I don't want to see them hurt, in any way but I'm sure, if I join you guys. They will be ok with it will most of them Kain, is a different story, he worries too much. I said, looking at them.

"How long have you known him?" the dark side asked.

"Has it been long?" the light side asked.

"Yeah I've known him since we were five, his always been there for me" I said, smiling.

"He is very important to you isn't he?" the dark side said.

"You must really care for him?" the light side said.

"Yes! I do him and my other friends" I said, looking at them.

"Alright!" well we have to tell Leader, what you want to do" the dark side said.

"He might, think you got away from us" the light side said.

"Oh God, You might be right!" I said, running to the door I turned to see that Zetsu was gone.

"Oh yeah, they can go throw the floor" I said, to myself.

I ran as fast as I could back to Pein, and the others.

I came to face Leader Zetsu, came up out of the ground beside me.

"Leader I will be joining you, but not until I get out of school, and pack the things that I want to take with me" I said, looking at him.

"No you will be leaving with us now!" Pein snapped.

"No I will not, I said I'm joining you, can't you be happy with that?" I snapped, back.

"You don't need to finish school, you can get your things later" Pein snapped.

"No! I do need finish school, I do need to pack my things, and take them with me when I go, I don't want to be a dropout. I only have two weeks left, I also have to tell my friends I will be leaving, I won't leave without a word" I snapped.

"I don't care what you want, you will be leaving with us when we leave, I don't have time to waist, on you and what you want" Pein snapped.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, you will just have to wait for two weeks" I said, and started to walk away.

"NO! I won't, you will be leaving with us!" Pein screamed, grabbing my arm pulling me back to face him.

"Do not piss me off, you won't like me when I'm pissed, I will stay here until I am done with school" I screamed, pulling my arm from his grip then grabbing him by his cloak.

The white parts of my eyes started turning back. I pulled him inches from my face, showing my large sharp teeth.

"Don't make me eat you alive, I don't want to hurt a pretty boy like you, if you don't believe me try me" I whisper, in his ear, and push him away, as eyes went back to normal.

I turned and walk away, then turned my head.

"If it makes you feel any better, one of them can stay here with me, until the two weeks are up, then they can take me to Akatsuki. I said.

Pein only looked in shock, at what he had just seen.

"Fine Deidara, you will stay with her, until the two weeks are up. Zetsu, you will come back, and move her plant when the time comes, also Deidara you will bring her to the Akatsuki hideout" Pein ordered.

"Yes sir!" Deidara and Zetsu said.

Pein and the others left.

"So Danna, what will we do now, hm?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah I said I would join, the Akatsuki after I got out of school. Mean words were said, and I said if Leader kept pissing me off I would eat him alive ok back to the story.

"Will Deidara, I need to get some thing to eat before I pass out, but first that, I need to talk to my friends and tell them what's going on" I said, as I looked at him.

"Ok, are they still at lunch, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, we still have five minuets, until lunch is over" I said, looking at him.

Deidara and I made our way back, to where he and Sasori found me.

"OKAMI!" my friends screamed, running to me and Deidara.

"Okami you're ok!" Kain said, hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I laughed, hugging him back.

"So, what's going on?" Kain asked, still hugging me.

"Well, I'll be joining the Akatsuki, when school is over" I said, pulling way.

"WHAT!" the guys screamed.

"What is Akatsuki, and what do they want with you?" Usagimaru asked, before Kain, could.

"I don't know really, all I know is that they want me to join" I said, looking at him.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Kain snapped.

"Don't yell at me, I don't know, I didn't get to ask Leader" I snapped.

"Who is Leader, and why do you keep calling him that?" Inumaru asked.

"Will, his name is Pein, but he goes by Leader, so that's why I call him that" I said, looking at him.

"Your in this Akatsuki, thing so what dose this Pein, guy want with Okami?" Tanukimaru asked, looking at Deidara.

"I don't know, he never told us, he just told us to get her so he could talk to her. When we first seen her, he didn't get a chance to talk to her, she ran off, hm" Deidara said, looking at Tanukimaru.

"Do you really want to go, with them?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, I do" I said.

"Ok why, its not because you think this guys are hot is it?' Kain asked.

"That is one reason" I said, looking at the ground.

"Oh come on Okami, think with you head, not your well you know" Kain growled.

"Shut up, I did think with my head, Leader said he would kill me and you, if I didn't join!" I screamed, looking up at him.

"Wh-what?" Kain said, looking down at me.

"He told me he would kill me, if I didn't join, and I told him I would gladly take it, if I could" I snapped.

"Then he said he would kill you guys, if I didn't join" I snapped, looking at my friends.

"Oh come on Okami, we can take care of ourselves, you don't need to worry about us" Kain said, smiling weakly.

"That's the thing Kain! I don't want you to have too. I don't want, it to come to that, if it doesn't have too. You guys are my family, you mean the world to me, I don't want to see you guys get hurt, over something so stupid like me join, some organization" I screamed.

"Oh so it's a job, kind of thing" Inumaru asked, trying to calm me and Kain.

"Yeah, I guess I think so" I said, looking at him.

"Ok so it's a job cool, I hope you can visit us, when you don't have to work" Kain said, smiling weakly.

"I will, I promise" I said, smiling back then hugging Kain.

Ring!

The lunch bell rang, telling ever one that lunch was over.

"Ok, well you guy better get to class" I said, letting go of Kain.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Usagimaru asked.

"Leader got me the day off" I said, smiling.

Kain and the others stated to walk away.

"Hey guys, I'll still be here for two weeks ok, so don't look so down, and you guys can help me pack, my stuff ok" I said.

"Ok we'll see you, after school" Kain said, as he turned back to me.

"Will fuck yeah, you'll see me after school!" I said, smiling at him.

Kain and the other went to class.

"Deidara lets go into town, so I can get something to eat" I said, as I look at him.

Ok, Danna, hm. Deidara said, smiling at me.

We walked to town.

"Hey Danna, what did you mean, when you said you would gladly, take death if you could, hm?" Deidara asked, as we walked into a restraint.

"Welcome back Okami!" a man from behind the counter said, smiling at me and Deidara, as we walked in.

"Good to be back!" I said smiling, at the man.

We sat down at a table.

"Will I'm immortal, I can't die" I said.

"What!" Deidara almost screamed.

People started looking at us.

"Keep it down, Deidara I don't want the whole world, to know I'm a freak. I whispered.

Sorry Danna, I don't think you a freak, Hidan's immortal too" Deidara said.

"What no way really!" I whispered.

"Yeah, Kakuzu is to he says he'll find a way to kill him one day, on the days that Hidan gets on his nerves. But in reality, he just want to fuck him, hm" Deidara said, grinning.

"Ha, I knew it! I knew Kakuzu, was jalousie. Ok you can't tell Hidan or" I stopped.

"Hold on" I said, as I got to my feet.

"Where are you going, Danna?" Deidara asked.

"I'll be right back, stay here ok" I said.

"Ok Danna, if the Waiter comes, what do you want me to order for you, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Oh some ramen and dango" I said, as I walked out the door.

"Lot's of dango ok" I added, as I pocked my head back in the door then back out.

"Zetsu, I know your there, you can come out please?" I said looking at the ground.

"Alright!" the dark side said.

"We're coming" the light side said, as they started coming out of the ground.

Zetsu came up out of the ground in front of me.

It's nice to see you again Zetsu, did Leader send you, to keep an eye on me? Because if he did I'll" I was cut off.

"No we came on our own" The dark side said.

"We hope you don't mind" The light side said.

"Cool, no I don't mind, you can have lunch with me and Deidara, and then we can go meet my friends, after school" I said smiling.

Zetsu and I walked in to the restraint.

"Hey Deidara, look who I found spying on us" I said, as Zetsu and I came in and sat down.

"Zetsu what are you doing here, did Leader tell you to keep an eye on me and her, hm?" Deidara growled.

"Nope, they missed me" I said, before Zetsu, could answer.

Deidara only looked at me.

"I don't know if they missed me, I just don't want you two to fight, that's all" I laughed, looking at Zetsu smiling.

"Ok Leader didn't send, you to keep an eye on us did he, hm?" Deidara asked

"No he didn't" The dark side said, calmly.

"We came on our own" The light side said, calmly looking at me then Deidara.

"But you did miss me, didn't you Zetsu?" I said, pouting my lip, and giving them puppy dog eyes.

Deidara laughed at me.

"Yes we missed you" The dark side purred, then wrapping their arms around me and hugging me.

"We wish to get to know you better" The light side whispered, in to my ear.

Deidara smiled.

"So Zetsu, did you hear what I told Deidara, about me be immortal" I asked.

"Yes!" The dark side said, letting me go from the hug.

"You seem to amaze us more, and more as we get to know you" The light side said, smiling.

I blushed.

"Ok so Hidan and Kakuzu are immortal too, you guys can't tell them, or the others. I have an idea I want to us on them, when they really piss me off.

"Ok, hm" Deidara said.

Zetsu only smiled.

"Here you are Okami, Sir" the Waiter said, smiling at us, and handing us our meals.

"And you ir, would you like to order something?" the Waiter asked, looking at Zetsu.

"Some tea" the dark side said, looking at him, with a little bet of hunger in their eyes.

"And some lightly cooked pork" The light side said, grinning, an evil grin at the man.

The Waiter took a step back.

"Y-yes sir, right way!" the waiter said turning quickly then walking away.

"Now Zetsu, don't eat him, he's a friend of mine" I said, eating my noodles.

Zetsu and Deidara looked at me in shock.

"H-how did you k-know, about Zetsu, hm" Deidara squeaked.

"I have my ways, I'll tell you later, when were out of here ok" I said, eating more of my noodles.

Zetsu and Deidara only nodded.

"Here you are sir" a different Waiter said.

"So, what happened to the other guy, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at him.

"Oh he said something about not feeling well, so he left in a hurry" the Waiter said, looking at Deidara.

"So Okami, are this some new friends of yours?" The Waiter asked, looking at me.

"Hmm, yeah hot aren't they?" I asked, looking up from my food.

"Danna, hm!" Deidara whispered, blushing.

"Oh yes, you always had good taste, in men" The waiter said, turning and walking away.

"Yeah your right, I do and you love it when I bring in hottest!" I said.

"Yep keep it up baby" the Waiter said, still walking away.

"Can do sexy!" I yelled, as he walked into the kitchen, and out of sight.

"God I love that guy, his banging one of my friends that hangs out with me, will his the one getting banged" I laughed, going back to my food.

Deidara and Zetsu only stared at me, then went to their started to eat.

We stayed quite until we had finished our food.

"Danna, hm?" Deidara whispered.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

"Do you really, think I'm hot, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at the table blushing.

"Yeah, I wouldn't talk to you, if I didn't think you were hot. I look for things of beauty in life, and you are beautiful Deidara" I said, smiling at him.

Deidara's whole face turned red.

"Thanks, Danna, hm" Deidara said, still blushing.

I only smiled.

"So, what do you think of us?" The dark side asked, looking at me.

"Yes tell us" The light side purred.

"Very sexy!" I purred, lust filling my eyes, coming inches from their face.

"Do you want, me to leave you two alone, hm?" Deidara asked, grinning, and laughing.

"No making out in my restraint, Okami!" The owner of the restraint ordered, playfully.

"Yeah, yeah you're no fun" I yelled, back playfully.

"Hey, I'm going to go pay for this ok" I said, looking at Deidara then Zetsu.

"Are you sure Danna, I can pay for mine, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at me.

"Yes, we can pay for ours, as well" The dark side said.

"Are you sure?" The light side asked looking at me.

"Yeah I got it, money is no big deal with me, I have enough, its ok you will just have to pay for me next time" I said smiling.

"Ok, hm" Deidara said, looking back at Zetsu.

Zetsu only smiled as I walked way.

"Hey Zetsu, do you like her, hm?" Deidara whispered.

"Yes she's very, beautiful and kind" the dark side whispered.

"Also she speaks her mind, and Leader doesn't scare her one bit" the light side whispered.

"Yeah, I think Leader, is more afraid of her then she is of him, hm" Deidara whispered, laughing.

I payed for our meals.

You're making so many new friends, these days. You don't just make friends with them, to make out with them do you?" The man behind the counter asked, putting away the money I payed.

"No I really do like them, they are very nice to me, and it's so great that their hot, I love making new friends. It's really nice you know?" I said, smiling, and taking my change.

"Yes it is, keep being a good girl, and you will make even more" The man behind the counter said, smiling back at me.

"Oh, I will thanks" I said walking back to the table.

"Hey guys do you want to see my house, before we go to see my friends, after school?" I asked, as I made my way to the table.

"Yeah ok, hm" Deidara said, looking at me.

"Yes" The dark side said, looking at me.

"Alright" The light side said.

Zetsu and Deidara got to their feet.

"Hold on, I need to get a bag for my dango" I said, running to the counter.

Hey, can I get a bag for my dango please?" I asked.

"Yes, here you are" The man behind the counter said, handing me a bag.

"Thanks for all the dango, you're the best. I said, smiling.

"Your welcome, I hope you enjoy them" The man said, smiling back.

"We will!" I said, walking back to the table.

I gathered up my dango, putting them in the bag and leaving a tip.

"You ready to go?" I asked, looking at Deidara and Zetsu, they both nodded.

We walked out of the restraint, and took a few steps be for Zetsu stopped.

"Leader is summoning us, we have to go" the dark side said.

"We hope to see you again, soon Okami" the light side said, as they started to slipping into the ground.

"Me too, I'll be at the school tomorrow, if you need to find me, and I'm sure you can find me at my house, I know you can. I said, as they made their all the way into the ground.

"Ok, so how far is your house Danna, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Not to far from here" I said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah we got lunch now we're going to my house ok back to the story.

We walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey Deidara, what do you do in the Akatsuki?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm a bomb expert, hm" Deidara said, walking next to me.

"Wow, so you get to blow shit up, that's so damn cool" I squealed, looking at him.

"You really think so, hm?" Deidara said, looking at me.

"Oh Hell yeah, I love blowing stuff up. I'm a bit of a pyro myself, it's so cool watching things go to peaces, it rocks!" I said, happily.

"It's my art, hm" Deidara said.

"Cool, tell me more please, I want to hear all about your art" I said, smiling.

"Really you do? No one ever listens to me, not even Sasori, no Danna" Deidara said.

"Fuck yeah, I would love to hear about it!" I said, happily.

Deidara started talking to me about his art, until we made it to the front of my house.

"And that's why, my art is a true art, hm" Deidara said.

"Oh my God that so cool, Hey were here!" I said, happily looking up at my house.

"I'm glad, you think so Danna, that make me so happy to find someone how doesn't think it stupid, hm" Deidara said, hugging me.

I hugged him back.

"Well yeah, whoever thinks your art is stupid is an asshole, and you shouldn't let them get to you. Zetsu doesn't think your art is stupid, do they? I said.

"I don't think so, they never say anything, hm" Deidara said, looking at my house.

"Good they seem too nice, to say things like that" I said.

We walked to the door I opened it and we walked in.

"This house is so small, hm" Deidara said, as he looked around.

Yeah, I live on my own, so I don't really need a big house, I don't have any kids, parents, brothers or sisters, so I don't need it to be very big" I said, sadly.

"I didn't mean anything by it Danna, I'm sorry, hm" Deidara said, sadly looking at the floor.

"Hey, it's ok, I do miss my Mom and Dad, but I'm ok I have Kain, my other friends, and I hope to have you, and Zetsu also, and maybe the others to help me if I need it" I said, looking at him.

Deidara face turned red, and smiled as he looked at me.

"Yeah I'll be there for you if you need me, I hope you will be there for me too, hm" Deidara said, smiling at me.

"Yep, we artist got to stick together. I hope we can become good friends, I really like you, your so nice I've seen you mad, and I don't want to make you that way again. I think you might blow me up" I said looking at him.

I won't blow you up Danna, Sasori, no Danna makes me mad all the time, and his still alive, hm" Deidara said.

"Yeah, that's probly because he's banging you" I laughed.

Deidara's eyes widened, and he turned quickly his face turning dark red.

"Hey, come on its cool, I'm bi that kind of thing turns me on" I said, smiling.

"It does, hm?" Deidara asked, turning back to face me.

"Oh hell yeah, you have any idea how much blood I lost from nose bleeds, when I walk in on Usagimaru, and his boyfriend. God, I almost hade to go to he hospital from lose of blood. Sometimes I wish him or his boyfriend we're screamers" I laughed, walking to anther room.

"Deidara, I want to show you something" I said, waving him over.

Deidara walked over to me.

"I study all kinds of art, and I've done them all, but there are three I love the most. I have one of them in this room, I hope you like it" I said, as Deidara walked up to me.

We walked into the room and, I turned on the light the room filled with light showing about twenty paintings hanging on the walls.

Deidara took a step back, and fell on this ass with a loud thud.

I turned and looked at him.

"Deidara, are you ok?" I said, fulling him off the floor.

Y-yeah, I'm ok its just that I can't believe how beautiful these are, I don't really like paintings, but this look as if they would jump out of the paintings and say hello. How are these women, their so beautiful, hm?" Deidara said, looking at the paintings.

"Oh most of them are me, and some are of women I've seen on the street, that catch my eye" I said, looking at the paintings.

"Most of them are you, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at me.

"Yeah" I said, happily.

"How did you do them, hm?" Deidara asked.

"My Mom showed me, how to use a jutsu that lets me make copies of my self. She told me she learned it from really hot blonde guy, from some leaf village. She never told him, that she was able to learn a jutsu from just watching, and she never told me his name" I said, looking at him.

"Zetsu, you can come out now please" I said, looking at a wall to the left of me.

"What Zetsu's here, hm? How do you know?" Deidara asked, walking over to me, and looking at the wall.

"I can feel other people's chakra, and life force" I said.

"Wow Danna, that's so cool, so you'll always know if someone is spying on you, hm" Deidara said, in surprise.

Zetsu said nothing, as they came out of the wall.

"Yeah, my Grandpa would always try to snick up on me, when I was little it was so funny to see his face, when I told him to come out of hiding. He always call me his little spy detector I miss him too" I said, smiling at Zetsu.

"That reminds me Danna, how did you know that Zetsu,eats people, hm?" Deidara asked.

I look at the clock.

"I'll have to tell you that later, we got to go meet my friends after school, I don't want Kain, getting pissed at me for not coming" I said, walking to the door.

We left my house, and want to the school.

Kain and my others come out of the school running to me.

"So how was your day off, you brat?" Kain asked, playfully.

"Hey asshole, I'm older then you" I snapped.

"Ha, by two mouths, your such an old lady" Kain said, playfully.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I snapped, turned way pouting playfully.

"I rather fuck you" Kain purred.

Kain wrapping his arms around me pulling me close, and kissing me on the check.

"You dork let go" I growled.

Zetsu eyes filled with anger, and I turned in Kain arms then hugged him.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Zetsu, you already know Deidara" I said pointing to Zetsu.

"Oh yeah, I remember him, hey baby" Usagimaru purred.

Deidara's face turned red from anger, and he balled his fists.

"Sorry baby, his taken and I don't think the person how has him will be all too happy with you, hitting on him. Don't you have that sexy butt toy of your own, and don't tell me you're bored with him" I said

I looking at Deidara as his anger started to leave his face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean, I can't have two butt toys" Usagimaru purred.

"Ok leave Deidara alone, before I have to kick you ass, I don't want you picking on one of my new friend got it" I growled.

"Ok sorry, I'll stop" Usagimaru said, smiling.

"Good!" I said.

"Deidara, Zetsu this is Kain, his been my best friend since we were five, his always been there for me. He introduced me to these guys, Inumaru, Usagimaru and Tanukimaru" I said, pointing to each one of them.

"Hey!" Tanukimaru said, waving at them.

"Hello" Inumaru said.

Usagimaru only smiled.

"It nice to meet you, I want you guys to take good care of her for us, and keep her safe" Kain said, smiling at them.

"We will" The dark side said.

"Very safe" The light side said.

"Hey, we got to go homework you know" Inumaru said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school Okami" Tanukimaru said, walking away with Inumaru.

"I got to go get me some, I'll see you tomorrow" Usagimaru said, walking away.

"Did I get any homework?" I asked.

"Nope, you're lucky, hey I'll see you tomorrow ok" Kain said, walking away.

"See you guys tomorrow, have fun on that homework!" I yelled, and waving.

"FUCK YOU!" They all screamed.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!' I yelled, back.

"Let's go back to my house, I can make us something to eat, and we can eat the dango I got" I said.

"Ok, hm" Deidara said.

Zetsu only smiled.

"They didn't say long did they, hm" Deidara asked.

"No they never do, not on weekdays anyways we're all A students, and we like to keep it that way. If people want see us for who we are, maybe they will for our grades" I said, looking at Deidara.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry again, and I can tell you how I know Zetsu eats people" I said.

We walked back to my house and I made dinner.

"So Danna, how did you know, hm?" Deidara asked, as I sat down between him, and Zetsu.

"Well I come from a long line of cannibals" I said looking at him.

Zetsu and Deidara looked at me in shock.

"Wh-what did you just say, hm?" Deidara gasped.

"I come from a family of cannibals, it runs in my family" I said, looking at him.

"Yes, but how did you know we eat human flesh" the dark side asked.

"Yes, please tell us" the light side said, still looking at me.

"My Uncle was like you Zetsu, he was two in one. One was so nice, and had control most of the time. The other was mean, and jealous of my Dad. Both sides wanted my Mom, but the nice side didn't want to hurt her, or the rest of the family. But when I was born, the darker side started to take control. I knew my Mom and Grandpa, until I was five. I didn't know my Dad, all that will before he died, on a mission that went bad. My Uncle wanted my Mom, more then you could have put into words. Their lust over her was so bad, it wasn't funny. But when she rejected them, they went mad then they killed her and Grandpa. When they tried to kill me they failed, and then in turn I killed and I ate whole bone and all" I explained, looking at the floor.

"Wow you killed, and ate them, hm?" Deidara said.

"Yeah they were really good, I mean really good" I said, looking up at him.

"How did you eat his bones too?" the dark side asked.

"We can't even do that" the light side said.

"It's really weird I have a very powerful bite power. It runs in my family, I can bite throw metal stronger then steel, even titanium. I said, proudly.

"Bone is like soft candy to me, I love the sound it makes in my jaws. It sounds so cool. I said, smiling.

"Wow Danna your a freak, I don't mean to sound mean, or anything your scarier then Zetsu, hm" Deidara said looking at me then Zetsu.

"You say freak, like it's a bad thing" I purred, coming inches from his face.

"Now you're really, freaking me out Danna, hm" Deidara whispered,

"Do I now?" I said, kissing him on the nose.

"I would never eat you Deidara, I don't eat the pretty ones" I purred.

Deidara blushed.

"Let's eat, before it gets cold" I said, starting to eat my food.

We ate our dinner, and the dango.

"It's getting late, and I have school tomorrow. Zetsu, do you want to sleep here on the couch, or on the other beds I have?" I asked, looking at them.

"We can sleep here" The dark side said.

"This is fine thanks" The light side said, smiling.

"Ok Deidara, you get to sleep in my art room, on the extra bed" I said, looking at him then getting to my feet.

"Ok Danna, hm" Deidara said, getting to his feet.

I showed Deidara to his room.

"This is my room, if you need anything just wake me ok" I said.

"Ok Danna, hm" Deidara said.

Zetsu said nothing, as they lay down on the couch.

Deidara and I walked into our rooms.

I got undressed, and crawled into my bed and covered up.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

a href"Image URL address" /a 

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out very light yaoi very light hentai hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah we had lunch met my friends want to my house had dinner and we all went to bed now back to the story.

I lay there about to fall asleep.

"Yes Zetsu, do you need something?" I asked looking into the darkness.

Zetsu said nothing.

"I know you're there, come out and tell me what you need, or go back to bed, I have school tomorrow" I said into the darkness.

Before I could react, Zetsu was on top of me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The dark side growled.

"Is he?" The light side growled.

"What Kain?" I asked, looking up at them.

"Yes!" The dark side hissed.

"Is he?" The light side snapped.

"Are you naked, and what happened to that fly trap thing that covers your body?" I asked.

"Answer us?" The dark side snapped.

"Now!" The light side snapped.

"No his not, we're just really close" I snapped.

I grabbed Zetsu by their arms, and flipped them on the bed sitting on their hips.

"Zetsu you need to behave, Kain is close to me, I do sleep with him some times, but there is nothing between us in that way. I do love him, but I don't love, love him. He has a girlfriend, and she knows I sleep with him sometimes, she cool with it. I even sleep with her sometimes" I said, grinning.

Zetsu only looked at me.

"Are you going to behave pet?" I whispered, in their ear.

"If you behave, I might let you have some fun" I purred.

"Oh really?" The dark side purred.

"Why not now?" The light side purred.

"Because you've been bad, you've made me mad. I didn't like the way you looked a Kain, don't let it happen again got it" I growled, playfully coming inches from their face.

"Yes, we will be good, we didn't mean to make you mad" the dark side said, calmly.

"We're sorry" The light side said.

Good keep it that way, and you'll get your fun" I purred, kissing them on the lips.

A few seconds passed, and I broke the kiss looking down at them.

"Kain is my best friend, nothing more understood" I said, smiling down at them.

Zetsu nodded, smiling up at me.

"Danna, hm?" Deidara said, from behind my bed room door.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Can I come in, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Hold on, I need to get dressed, give me a minute ok" I answered.

"Ok, hm" Deidara said.

That's one another reason, why we can't have our fun" I whispered. kissing them on the lips again.

Zetsu slipped into the bed, and out of my room with a big smile on their face.

I quickly put on a wifebeater, and some boxers on, then crawled back into bed.

"You can come in now!" I said, waiting for him to enter.

The door opened, and Deidara walked in then he closed it behind him.

Danna I heard you and Zetsu, fighting over something are you alright? Things got quite, and I was afraid he might have eating you, or something like that, hm" Deidara said, look at me.

"I'm fine, they were trying to get me to leave for the Akatsuki, earlier then I wanted to that's all" I said, smiling.

"Did they see you naked, hm?" Deidara asked, walking a little closer.

"No, almost, so is that what you were worried about?" I asked, sitting up on an elbow.

"No, I w-was hoping, that you would you let me sleep in here with you, hm? Deidara said, coming even closer.

"It's ok but why?" I asked.

"W-will I s-sleep with Sasori no Danna, we shire a room, and a b-bed I'm not us to sleeping by myself anymore hm" Deidara said, weakly.

"Get over here!" I said, holding up the covers.

Deidara gladly did as he was told, and crawled under the covers with me.

"Hold on, I'll be right back" I said

I got out of bed, and walked to the door opening it a little.

"Hey Zetsu, you can sleep on the bed in the other room, if you would like" I yelled, into the darkness then walked back to bed.

As I got into bed me and Deidara, listened was Zetsu made their way to the other room.

"So is Sasori, any good in bed?" I asked.

"Danna, hm!" Deidara squeaked.

"Oh come on, I know you sleep with him, and I bet you sleep with Itachi too. Fuck, I'd fuck them both at the same time" I said, looking at him.

"Really, you would, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Fuck yeah!" I squealed.

"Will I do sleep him, I have slept with Itachi and Zetsu, hm" Deidara said, looking at me.

"What fuck really, oh my God Zetsu, wow they turn me on so bad" I said happily.

"They do, hm?" Deidara laughed.

God, you have no idea how bad, but don't tell them. It would just go to their head, so are all three of them any good, well I should say four?" I purred.

"Oh yeah, all of them are, hm" Deidara said, dreamily.

"Dude, that's so cool you know I won't sleep with Sasori, if it makes you mad" I said, calmly as I looked at him.

Deidara only smiled.

"I bet you could teach him a few things, hm" Deidara laughed.

"What you saying I'm a whore?" I growled playfully.

Deidara jumped a little.

"No, no Danna, it's not, I just, hm" Deidara stuttered.

"Calm down, I was just joking!" I laughed.

"It's not funny, you scared me, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"I'm sorry, I love doing that to my friends, just to see how they react" I laughed.

"I'm your friend, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Due, of course you are you, and Zetsu are or at lest I hope they'll be my friend" I said.

"Hey Danna, let go ask them if their your friend, hm" Deidara squealed.

"Yeah come on" I said

Deidara and I got out of bed.

We ran out of the room, and to the other room the door was open and we ran in.

"Hey Zetsu, are you Okami Danna's friend, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah are you?" I asked.

Zetsu only looked at us for a moment.

"Yes" The dark side said.

"Of course we are, why do you ask?" I light side asked.

"Yay!" Deidara and I squealed.

We running to the bed, and jumping in the bed with them.

"Just wanted to know, that's all" I said, as

Deidara and I crawled under the covers with them.

We curled up next to them.

I wrapped my arm around their chest with Deidara doing the same.

"I just hope the others will be my friends, or at lest put up with me with out wanting to kill me."I said.

"I bet they will Danna, I bet you could even get Itachi, to stop being such an asshole, hm Deidara said.

"Yes we're sure, the others will become your friends" The dark side said.

"Very sure of it" The light side said, running their fingers throw my hair.

"Good, I hope so" I said, as I closed my eyes.

We all fell asleep like that.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Deidara, turn the alarm off" I mumbled.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Deidara, please!" I mumbled.

BEEP, BEEP CRASH!

Zetsu and I jumped, at the sound of my alarm clock hitting the wall.

"There it's off Danna, hm" Deidara said, still a little asleep.

"Deidara, you didn't hit one of my paintings did you?" I asked, calmly.

"I don't think so, hm" Deidara mumbled.

"Aahhh!" I growled, and got out of bed.

"Danna, where are you going, hm?" Deidara asked, getting up and looked at me.

"I still have school, that's where I'm going. You guys can stay here, if you like just don't rick the house ok" I said.

I went back to my room, and got dressed.

"I'll see you guys after school ok" I said, as I walked past my art room door.

"Zetsu are you naked, hm?" Deidara screamed.

I smiled as I made my way to the door.

"DANNA HELP, HM!" Deidara screamed.

Hey Zetsu, be sure to put those sheets in the laundry, the laundry room is by the kitchen ok" I said, walking out the door, and closed it behind me.

"Luck bastard" I purred, walking down the sidewalk.

I made my way to Kain's house.

"OKAMI HEY!" Kain screamed, running to my side.

"Hey sexy" I purred, hugging him.

We walked down the sidewalk, finding the rest of our friends waiting for us like they have been doing since first grade.

"What took you guys so damn long?" Inumaru snapped.

"Come on bro, you say that all the time" Tanukimaru growled, punching Inumaru on the arm.

"Ouch yeah, because their always late" Inumaru growled, punching Tanukimaru on the arm.

"Damn Okami, you look so God damn hot in that!" Usagimaru purred.

"Don't you say that every time, I wear this outfit?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, because you do, God I can't help but say how I feel, when I see you in that" Usagimaru purred, with a dirty smile.

"Hey, who long are you going to wear that?" Kain asked.

"Until it gets dirty, we have two more weeks of school left, and I want to look my best" I answered.

"Eww that's grows" Kain said playfully.

"Bite me!" I said playfully.

"Ok, as you wish" Kain purred, coming close to me.

"Don't you dare bite me, you ass!" I snapped, stepping away from him.

"But that's what you told me to do" Kain purred.

He grabbing me, and nibbling on my neck.

"Aww, don't do that to me" I moaned.

"But you like it so much" Kain whispered, into my neck.

"Yeah, that the problem we have school, and I don't need to be horny all day" I said, playfully.

We made it to school.

"Hey, see you at launch, and after school" Usagimaru said, running off.

"Yeah, we'll see you later too bye" Tanukimaru said, running off with Inumaru.

"Bye guys, see you then" I said waving.

"I got to get something's from some guy, I'll see you in class" Kain said, running off.

"Ok see you there" I said, waving to him.

"Probly buying more drugs, crack head" I thought, to myself walking to class.

Class and lunch came, and went.

"Hey guys miss me? I asked.

"Hell yeah, we missed you" The guys yelled.

"We're really going to miss you, when you gone" Inumaru said, sadly.

"Hey, come on your going to make me cry, I'll visit even if I have to beat it out of Leader, so he'll let me come. I'll try to ever mouth, if I don't have a mission, I'm sure I'll have missions" I said, looking at him.

"You cry, ha that's funny" Tanukimaru said, smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I cry but not in front of you guys" I growled, looking at him.

"Yeah, probly when you watching some sad girly movie" Usagimaru laughed.

"I don't watch girly movies" I snapped, looking at him.

"Yeah she does, oh man you should see that water works" Kain laughing.

The guys started laughing.

"Hey, I don't watch girly movies" I snapped.

"Look she's going to start crying, any minute now" Kain laughed.

"I'll kill you all, for making fun of me aahhh!" I screamed, playfully.

"Run away!" the guys screamed, running away.

"Assholes!" I said, coming to my door.

"Honeys I'm home!" I said, coming into the house.

There was no answer.

Huh, I'm all alone I bet Leader, summoned Zetsu again, we'll at lest they know what they have to do. I wonder where Deidara, want maybe Sasori came, and got him for a mission?" I told myself.

I made dinner, and waited for Deidara to come back.

I finished Dinner, and went to the kitchen.

Nock, nock!

"The doors open!" I yelled, from the kitchen.

"Danna I'm back, I got you something, hm!" Deidara, yelled.

I walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow you broth me an ass lick, and a kick ass guy in stitches. I said.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got up went to school got made fun of come home hade dinner and Deidara broth me something ok back to the story.

"Hey, what do you mean ass lick?" Hidan snapped. 

Kakuzu and Deidara stated laughing. 

"Oh come on Hidan, it's just a fucking joke" I said playfully. 

"You jokes fucking suck!" Hidan growled, turning his back to me. 

Kakuzu and Deidara kept on laughing. 

"I know they do, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings are going cry, you big baby. I purred, walking into the room. 

"I'm not cry baby bitch!" Hidan snapped, turning to face me. 

"Your right I am a bitch, and that's why people love me" I said, hugging him. 

Hidan only looked at me as I pulled away. 

"Fuck man I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun with you, will you forgive me?" I asked, pouting, and giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"Yeah, just stop looking at me like that" Hidan lightly growled. 

"Good, are you guys hungry, I still have some dinner left?" I said, looking at the men.

"Yeah, I'm starved" Hidan said, happily. 

"We don't have to pay for it do we?" Kakuzu asked. 

Fuck no, I never make my friends pay for anything I make, well that is if you want to be my friends" I said, smiling. 

"Yeah I'll be your friend, for a kiss. Hidan purred. 

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it" I said. 

I looking at Kakuzu as if to ask if it's ok. 

Kakuzu removed his mask and smiled.

"You'll have to kiss me too" Kakuzu said, playfully. 

"Ok, you promise you'll be my friends, if I give you a kiss?" I asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yes if you give us a kiss" the men said. 

"Ok!" I said, walking over to Hidan. 

I kissed him on the check. 

"Hey, that not what I meant!" Hidan hissed.

"You said a kiss didn't you" I purred. 

Hidan only growled. 

I started to walk over to Kakuzu. 

"I bet you'll kiss him on the lips, you seem to like him more then me" Hidan growled. 

"You big fucking baby!" I snapped. 

I walked over to him and crushing our lips together, we fell to the couch. 

I broke the kiss. 

"You happy now, you big baby?" I asked. 

"Oh yeah!" Hidan said dreamily.

I got off of Hidan, and walked over to Kakuzu. 

Before I could get to him some living threads come from his arms, and wrapped around me pulling me to him crushing our lips together. He slipped his tongue into my open mouth. 

I moaned into his mouth, as his tongue played with mine, we broke the kiss from lack of air. 

Damn, I didn't know you could do that, those are so cool!" I said. 

The threads let go of me and pulled back into his body.

"Yeah there cool aren't they? Kakuzu help sow body parts back on if it is needed, and he made our cloaks" Hidan said, walking over to me. 

"Wow you made these, oh my God I love this, I can't wait to get mine. I squealed, running my hand over Kakuzu's cloak.

Kakuzu blushed a little. 

"Thanks, I like yours as well" Kakuzu said, smiling. 

"Thanks, I got it from my Mom before she died. She told me I wouldn't be able to wear it, until I was tall enough. Now I'm tall enough. I said, 

Hey the food sorry, I'll get you some" I said, running off to the kitchen 

I returned shortly with their dinner.

I watched Deidara eat really slowly. 

The guys finished their dinner, and I took their plats to the kitchen. 

"Hey guys it's getting late, and I got school in the morning? I said, walking out of the kitchen. 

"Ok we'll go, and see you when you join the Akatsuki" Kakuzu said, getting to his feet. 

"Yeah thanks for dinner, it was great" Hidan said, getting to his feet. 

"Hey, hold on guys you can stay here, I have an extra bed, and one of you can sleep on the couch. The other can sleep on the bed Deidara, will be sleeping with me. I said. 

"What he gets so sleep with you!" Hidan growled. 

"Yeah, what of it, hm?" Deidara growled. 

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Hidan asked.

"Because Deidara is, you can sleep here, or on the bed" I said. 

Hidan was about to scream at me again. 

"Hidan shut up, this we save us money, and we won't have to stay at an inn" Kakuzu snapped. 

"Where's the fucking room?" Hidan huffed. 

I showed them the room. 

"You know, you guys could share the room" I purred. 

"I think we'll do that" Kakuzu purred. 

"Well try to keep your moans and screams down" I purred. 

"You too" Hidan laughed.

"I'm not much of a screamer, will most for the time, but I don't know about Deidara" I purred. 

Deidara blushed, and walked into my room. 

"Good night guys, see you in the morning" I said, walking into my room after Deidara. 

Good night the two men said, as they walked in their room. 

I stud by the door for a moment. 

"WOW HOLY SHIT!" the two men screamed, from the other room. 

I only smiled, and went on to the bathroom to get changed. 

I came out shortly after in a wifebeater, and boxer I crawled into bed with Deidara. 

"What's the matter Deidara, you seem a little down?" I asked. 

"It's nothing Danna, I'm just a little tired, that's all, hm" Deidara said, sadly. 

"Oh come on Deidara, you act like I killed your cat. You can tell me I'm your Danna after all please tell me" I whispered. 

"O-ok, will I-I, hm" Deidara stuttered. 

"Its ok Deidara, tell me" I whispered, in his ear. 

"O-ok, hm" Deidara said. 

Deidara crushed his lips into mine, and we fell back on to the bed.

The kiss started to heat up.

Deidara licked at my bottom lip, asking for entry. 

I opened my mouth happily, letting his tough in. 

I moaned as his tough played with mine. 

The door opened. 

"Hey, Oka-mi?" Hidan said, in shock. 

"I can come back later, I don't need to go that badly" Hidan said, starting to walk away and shut the door. 

I broke the kiss. 

"Do you need the bathroom?" I asked looking at him. 

"Huh yeah, but I can go later" Hidan said. 

"Hold on, and I'll show you" I said. 

I crawled out from under Deidara, and getting out of bed. 

"No I'm fine really" Hidan said. 

"Oh shut up, and let me show you to the bathroom God" I said, walking past him. 

Hidan followed me to the bathroom.

"You think you can make it back, on you're own?" I asked, looking at him. 

"Yeah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" Hidan said, weakly looking at the floor. 

"Hey no prob, it not like I was fucking him, at the moment we where just making out" I said smiling.

"Y-yeah" Hidan stuttered. 

"Well good night oh, and if Kakuzu needs to go, show him how to get here ok" I said. 

I walked back into my room, and shutting the door behind me. 

"Deidara, Deidara, I just got this awesome idea, oh my God. I said, joyfully. 

"What, what Danna, hm?" Deidara asked. 

"Ok, don't get all freaked ok, but oh wait come here hurry" I said, waving him over to me. 

Deidara quickly got to his feet. 

"Sshhh, quietly come here ok" I whispered. 

Deidara did as he was told. 

"Liston!" I said, putting my ear to the wall. 

Deidara did the same. 

"Oh my fucking God, I just see Okami and Deidara, making out!" Hidan said, from the other side of the wall. 

"Yeah so?" Kakuzu said from the other side of the wall. 

"I bet there going to fuck" Hidan said. 

"Your point is?" Kakuzu asked.

"I want to watch!" Hidan said. 

"God you sick pervert!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Oh come on, you know you want too" Hidan purred. 

"Yeah, I do but she would kill us" Kakuzu said. 

"Oh, fuck no she won't. She won't find out, come on man, God that would be so fucking hot!" Hidan said. 

I looked at Deidara. 

Oh my God this is going to be some much fun, me and Kain use to do this to guys all the time" I whispered. 

"Ok, what do we do, hm?" Deidara whispered. 

"Ok we need to start moaning really loudly" I whispered. 

"Ok, hm" Deidara said grinning. 

I started to moan. 

"Oohhh Deidara it's so good!" I moaned loudly. 

"Oh God, Danna you so tight, hm!" Deidara moaned. 

"Oh my God their going at it come on!" Hidan said. 

"Hold on let wait until they really get going, I bet Okami is a freak in bed" Kakuzu said. 

We giggled. 

"I started to slam my ass up agents the wall" 

"Oh God, Deidara harder!" I screamed. 

I started slamming even hared agents the wall. 

Oh God damn Danna, so good aahhh!" Deidara screamed. 

"Oh God now God damn it now!" Hidan snapped. 

Deidara and I listened, as Kakuzu got to his feet, and they ran to their door. 

"Hurry!" I said, running to my door Deidara followed. 

"We'll scare the fuck out of them, when they try to open the door" I whispered. 

Deidara and I waited by the door. 

The door slowly started to open. 

Deidara and I jumped out of hiding. 

"Caught ya!" We screamed. 

Hidan and Kakuzu almost jumped out of their skin. 

"So guys what you doing?" I asked, rising an eyebrow. 

"J-just going to t-the bathroom" Kakuzu stuttered. 

I smiled. 

"The bathroom is that way" I said, pointing down the wall. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Kakuzu said, looking at Hidan. 

"Hey, remember I said I wanted something from the kitchen" Hidan said looking at Kakuzu. 

"Oh yeah, and you wanted to ask if it was ok" Kakuzu said still looking at Hidan. 

"Yeah, it's cool take what ever you want" I said, smiling. 

Hidan and Kakuzu, started to walk away. 

I came up behind Kakuzu. 

"Oh and Kakuzu, I am a freak in bed" I whispered in his ear. 

I licked him on the neck making him shiver. 

I walked back into my room. 

"Good night guys" I said, shutting my door behind me. 

Deidara and I crawled back into bed. 

"Good night Deidara" I whispered. 

"Good night Danna, hm" Deidara whispered, wrapping his arms around me. 

"You know their going to get you back, for what we did, hm" Deidara whispered. 

"Yeah I know, but what makes you think I won't like it" I whispered. 

Things went quite for a moment. 

"Oh, and Deidara, try not to brake this alarm clock, it the only one I have left" I whispered. 

"Ok Danna, hm. Deidara whispered. 

We fell asleep. 

The next two weeks want by fast, it was the last day of school, and today I will be joining the Akatsuki. 

BEEP, BEEP! 

"YES FREEDOM!" I screamed, jumping out of bed. 

"God Danna go back to bed, its too early, hm!" Deidara groaned. 

"Ha, no it's not, and this is my last day of that hell that I call school" I said getting undressed. 

The door swung open as I was about to grab a clean par of boxers. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH ALL THE NOSIE?" Hidan screamed. 

Hidan looking at me as his nose started to bleed. 

"GOD DAMN IT HIDAN, GET OUT YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER MY FLOOR!" I screamed, pushing him out on his ass and slamming the door. 

"God damn asshole, look at all this blood on my floor, it's like his never see a naked woman before. Deidara if you get blood on my sheets, you will never sleep in my bed again got it!" I growled. 

I went back to getting dressed the door started to open again. 

"IF YOU FUCKING OPEN THAT DOOR, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I screamed. 

The door quickly closed again. 

I got dressed. 

"Hey Deidara, I'm sorry for screaming at you" I said. 

I looked at him holding his nose with a little blood dripping on the sheets. 

Deidara quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. 

I shook my head, and followed him to the bathroom. 

"God damn it Hidan, get out of the bathroom, hm!" Deidara screamed. 

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Hidan snapped. 

"What's going on?" Kakuzu asked. 

"Oh, Hidan and Deidara saw me naked" I said, calmly. 

"What, they got to see you naked and I didn't?" Kakuzu snapped, looking at me with wide eyes. 

"Hidan walked in on me when I was getting undressed, and Deidara was awake, and saw me screaming at Hidan pushing him on his ass" I said. 

"But I still didn't get to see you naked" Kakuzu said, pouting. 

"What ever!" I said walking to the bathroom. 

"Deidara, Hidan are you guys ok?" I asked, looking at the men. 

"Yeah Danna I'm ok, hm" Deidara said, cleaning the rest of the blood off his nose, and hands. 

"Yeah I'm fine, but God damn your fucking hot!" Hidan purred.

"Aahhh!" Kakuzu screamed, as he walked away. 

I shook my head. 

"Oh, and thanks man" I said looking a Hidan. 

Yeah, no problem. Hidan said, cleaning the blood from his face. 

"Danna are you going to wear that again, hm?" Deidara asked. 

"No, I have something else in mind, but this was the closest thing I could find at the moment" I said, smiling at him. 

"Danna are you really, not going to let me sleep in your bed anymore, hm?" Deidara asked, sadly. 

"No, I was just pissed, at that fucking idiot over there" I said, pointing at Hidan. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you were naked" Hidan snapped, looking into the mirror. 

I walked back to my room. 

I looked into the living room Kakuzu, was sitting on the couch pouting. 

"Do you really, want to see me naked that badly? That you would sit in here pouting like a five year old, who didn't get his candy." I asked. 

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at me, and looked way. 

I walked over to his side. 

"If you want to see me that badly, then come on I'll show you what you missed, you big baby. I purred, in his ear. 

I walked back into my room. 

Kakuzu quickly got to his feet, and follow me in my room. 

I got undressed, and went to my dresser pulling out some clothes. 

I pulled out a par of black lather pants, and a back lather crop top that had chains hanging form it, and zipper in the middle. The zipper had a skill on 

it. The crop top had long triangles that had long chains, with big metal loops hanging from them. Then I grabbed a black thong for the top dower. 

Kakuzu came, and sat on the bed his eyes never leaving me. 

"I swear Kakuzu, if you stare at me any harder you burn a hole, right throw me" I said playfully. 

"Well, I don't want to miss a thing, who knows when I will see you like this again" Kakuzu purred. 

I said nothing. 

I slowly put on my thong watching him try to keep his nose from bleeding. 

I put my pants on slowly as well. 

I turned to face him. 

I slowly put my crop top on, making my way to the zipper. 

A lot of Blood stared to run from his nose. 

Kakuzu slapped his hand over his nose, trying to hold as much blood back from falling to the floor. 

I very slowly zipped up my top, letting a lot of skin and cleavage show. 

Kakuzu could stand it no more, and got to his feet and ran out of the room to the bathroom. 

I watched him pushing Hidan and Deidara, out the way. 

"Aww, and I wasn't done yet" I purred, to myself. 

I walked to closet door.

I pulled out a par of long black lather platform boots, and a long black lather coat the same size as my cloak. 

The lather platform boots have long straps that buckle accost to the other side; the straps go almost all the way up to the top.

I put my boots on then my coat, and walked out the door. 

"Holy shit!" Hidan screamed. 

"D-Danna you look so great in that, hm!" Deidara gasped. 

"God I know" Kakuzu said, from the bathroom. 

"Thanks guys, Kain and the others, haven't seen this one yet, I was saving it for today, I got to go" I said.

"You guys probly should meet me, at the school a little bet before graduation, I'm sure Leader, will be waiting there to take me to Akatsuki. I said. 

"Ok Danna, we'll see you there, hm" Deidara said smiling. 

"Yeah see you there. Hey Kakuzu, you know we're going to catch hell, for staying here for so long. Hidan said, looking at Kakuzu.

"Yeah I know, but saying here saved us some money" Kakuzu said, walking out of the bathroom. 

"Thanks for letting us stay here" Kakuzu said, walking next to me. 

Hey man no problem, it's nice to have some people staying, it gets lonely all by yourself you know" I said smiling. 

"Yeah, but you will be living at the Akatsuki hideout with us, hm Deidara said smiling. 

"Yeah, that will be cool, I'll get to know the rest of you assholes" I said.

We all started laughing. 

"The only real asshole is Itachi, but his really good in bed, hm" Deidara purred. 

"I wouldn't doubt that, he looks like a good fuck, hell you all do" I said walking to the door to leave. 

"Hey, thanks for letting me see you naked" Kakuzu purred. 

"Don't say that, you're making me sound like a whore and Hidan, if you say but you are a whore, I swear to Jashin I'll fucking cut out your tough, and feet it to Zetsu" I snapped, as I walked out the door and shutting it behind me.

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got out of bed was a little too happy about it. Hidan and Deidara saw me naked. Kakuzu got pissed and bicthed about it and got what he wanted and left for the last day of school.

As I turned to shut the door, I saw a note taped to the door. 

The note reads. 

Dear Okami 

The guys and I will meet you at school. We have something special planed for you. Before you leave for that Akatsuki thing so don't wait for us, just meet at the school ok. P.S. DON'T RUNTO SCHOOL just walk for once not like we have classes or anything. Love Kain Inumaru Usagimaru and Tanukimaru. 

"Man you guys" I said, aloud. 

I ran back into the house. 

"Danna, don't you have school, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at me. 

"Yeah, I just got to get something" I said. 

I grabbed a bag of scrolls, and ran out the door again. 

I walked down the sidewalk like Kain, told me to. 

As I turned a corner, three people came into view. 

I came closer a man, with long black hair turned, and looked at me. 

I only smiled, he smiled back looking me up, and down. 

I came even closer, a man with glasses and silver hair cut to his shoulders tied up in a pony tail looked at me, then a man with long white hair did the same. 

The silver haired man smiled, looking me up and down.

The man with the long black hair stopped. 

"Hello Miss, I was told there was to be a graduation, going on" the black haired man side, kindly. 

"Hello, yes there is" I said, smiling. 

"Do you think you could show us, the way to the school" the black haired man asked. 

"Yes of course, may I ask why? You need to go to the school? I've never seen you around here before. You don't look like a father, of any of the kids there" I said, looking at him. 

"Oh no, I'm not I'm just looking for someone, I need to speck too" the black haired man said, smiling. 

"Oh cool, I'll take you guys there. I'm going there now, I'm graduating today" I said, looking at the men. 

We walked for a little bet. 

"Miss, my I ask your name?" the silver haired man said. 

"Oh yeah, my name is Okami, and you are?" I asked. 

My name is Kabuto, this is Lord Orochimaru, and is Kimimaro" Kabuto said, pointing to the black haired man, then to the white haired man. 

"Wow a Lord, it's an honor my Lord" I said, bowing my head. 

"Thank you my dear" Orochimaru said smiling. 

I lifted my head looking at him again. 

"It's nice to meet you all, we're almost to the school" I said. 

We made our way to the school. 

"I have to go, it was nice talking to you. I hope you find who you're looking for my Lord" I said, bowing my head. 

"Oh I'm sure I will" Orochimaru said.

I ran off to look for Kain. 

"OKAMI!" Kain yelled.

"KAIN!" I yelled. 

We ran to each other, Kain grabbed me picking up in his arms, and swing me around. 

Kain put me down, and smiled at me. 

"Come on!" Kain said dragging me away. 

We made our way to our friends. 

"OKAIM!" The guys yelled, running to me. 

Hey guys, what this special thing you have planed" I said, looking at them. 

"Over here!" Inumaru said, walking to a table. 

I walked over to the table. 

I my eyes, grow as big as dinner plates. 

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed, for joy. 

"Y-you guys, got me a cake, candy, ice cream, and oh my God dango!" I gasped. 

"Yep enjoy" The guys said, happily. 

"Oh my God, I love you guys so much!" I said. 

I hugged each one of them. 

We ate, and talked until it was time for the graduation ceremony started. 

"We would like to start the graduation ceremony, so could every one join us. I need the students to come over here" a Sensei said, point to the right. 

The students did as told. 

"Ok, and now I need our visitors, to go over there" the Sensei side, pointing to the left. 

The visitors did as told. 

Students came up as their names were called. 

"Okami, please come up here, and to get your scroll of graduation please" the Sensei said. 

I came up on stage. 

"I would like to award, you with your scroll of graduation. Would you like to say anything, to the other students? You are one of the top student, in your class?" I Sensei asked, smiling. 

"Yes, ok thank you" I said, walking up to the podium. 

I am honor, to be here today, and I'm glad that not all of you made my life a living hell. I'm glad to have such good friends. I laughed. 

"OOOWWW, YEAH YOU FUCKING ROCK!" My friends screamed. 

"Thanks guys, I have made some new friends and allies, from this past two weeks. I am glad to have them as well" I said. 

"YEAH DANNA!" Deidara screamed, waving at me from the visitor's side. 

"YEAH, YOU FUCKING KNOW IT, YOU HAD BETTER BE HAPPY TO KNOW US!" Hidan screamed. 

"HIDAN SHUT UP!" the other Akatsuki screamed.

Kakuzu smacked Hidan on the back of the head. 

Zetsu only smiled. 

"Thanks guys, I hope all of you, find the things you want to do with your lives thank you" I said, 

I walked off the stage, and back to my site. 

The ceremony finished an hour later, me and my friends hung out for a little bet more. 

"Hey guys, I'll see you around ok. I'll try to visit very soon. I said, smiling.

"Yeah, we'll miss you" Inumaru said sadly. 

"I will visit, if I have to kick Leaders, ass until he says I can't" I said, hugging him. 

He hugged me back. 

"Take good care of yourself, got it" Tanukimaru growled, playfully hugging me. 

"I will" I said, hugging him back. 

"Did I tell you look so, GOD DAMN FUCKING HOT in that?" Usagimaru said, hugging me. 

"Yeah, I know but don't I, God I love Goth it looks of good on me" I said, hugging him back. 

"Oh, I got you something, I hope it will help your art" Tanukimaru said, walking to a box on the table. 

I walked over to the table, and opened it. 

There where some paint brushes, and carving tools in side. 

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" I squealed, crushing my lips to his. 

Tanukimaru's face turned dark red. 

I broke the kiss, and smiled at him. 

"Hey, where's my hug?" Kain asked. 

"Right here you big dork" I said, hugging him, and crushing our lips together. 

We kissed lasted for only a few moments. 

"Danna, Danna!" Deidara yelled, 

Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame ran up to us. 

We broke the kiss. 

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling. 

"Danna, are you almost ready, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, just saying bye, hey Kisame, long time no see, you miss me that much" I said. 

"Yeah, and I wanted to see what these three where talking about" Kisame said, looking me up and down. 

"Damn you look good" Kisame purred. 

Thanks man, I've been told that all day. Well guys, I'll see you around" I said, looking at my friends. 

"See ya!" Inumaru said. 

"We'll miss you" Tanukimaru said. 

"Yeah miss ya" Usagimaru said. 

Usagimaru, reaching under my coat, and grabbing my ass. 

"I'll miss this ass, most of all" Usagimaru purred, letting go if my ass. 

"Go play with your butt toy, he has a nice ass" I growled playfully. 

"I'll go do that later, try not to miss out on getting any" Usagimaru purred. 

My friends and I, started laughing. 

"I don't think I have to worry about that" I purred, looking at the other men with a dirty smile. 

Deidara's face turned dark red, and Kakuzu Hidan, and Kisame gave me a dirty smile. 

"Okami, don't let anyone stop you, or tell you what you do with your life is wrong. If they do don't hesitate to kill them" Kain side, hugging me. 

"Can do man, no one will hold me back. If they try they will die a slow, and painful death. I side, look up at him. 

"You know, I love you right?" Kain asked. 

"Yeah, I love you too man, I love all of you" I said, looking at my friends. 

"Hidan not a word, or your ass is so dead" I growled, looking at him. 

"Got it, hey we got to go, or Leader will have our asses" Hidan said. 

"Ok, I'll see you guys later" I said letting go of Kain. 

I went to my box that Tanukimaru got me. 

"Thanks Tanukimaru, these will really help" I said, smiling at him. 

"No prob, glad I could help" Tanukimaru said, blushing. 

"Come on Danna, we have to go, hm!" Deidara yelled. 

"Coming!" I said. 

Deidara and the others walked away. 

I ran after them waving to my friends. 

"Hey Kakuzu, carry me I'm feeling lazy" I said, playfully. 

"I'll carry you" Kisame said. 

Kisame picked me up, and putting me on his shoulders. 

"Damn you so light!" Kisame said. 

"What, you think I was fat?" I growled, playfully. 

The others started laughing. 

So is that guy, you where making out with your boyfriend? Kisame asked. 

"No we just like to make out" I said, looking down at him. 

"Hey, do you think you could show me how to use a sword? Kain was teaching me, I got the basics down" I said. 

"Yeah I can teach you more, if you get a sword" Kisame said. 

"I can save up some money, or have someone make me one" I said

"You aren't getting any money from me, to buy your sword!" Kakuzu snapped.

I smiled. 

"So, why do you want to learn to us a sword?" Kisame asked. 

"My Dad was a Master Swordsmen. I want to take on what he left behind, to make him proud because he didn't have a son" I said, almost sadly. 

"I see, you just get the sword, and I will teach you" Kisame said, looking up at me smiling. 

"Thanks man" I said, looking down at him. 

We made our way to Leander, and the others. 

I fell backwards landing on my hands flipping my body, and landing on my feet. 

"Damn you're really good at that" Hidan said. 

"Thanks, I love doing it its fun" I said, looking at him, and smiling. 

"You have got to be a ninja" Sasori said, looking at me. 

"Nope I only know few ninja skills, jutsu like the basics. You know channeling your chakra to your feet, and some weapon skills stuff like that. I didn't get to learn anything else, my Mom died before she could teach me, my Dad would have if he didn't die" I said. 

"We will teach you what you need to know" Pein said, calmly. 

"I was going to ask, you know the good thing is, I'm a fast learner" I said, smiling. 

"Good Zetsu, you are to help her with her plants, so we can go" Pein said. 

"Yes sir!" Zetsu and I said. 

"Pein, you will not be taking that woman!" a man screamed, walking up to us.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff some smut and I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah had a good bye party graduated said good bye meet up with Leader and the others was about to go to my greenhouse but we were stopped by a man ok now back to the story.

"What do you mean, I will not be taking this woman with me?" Pein snapped.

"She is coming with me" Orochimaru snapped.

I only looked at the two of them in confusion.

"She is a new member, of the Akatsuki!" Pein snapped.

"I do not care, I will fight you if I have to!" Orochimaru hissed.

I started to get pissed.

"You will only die fool, she is mine!" Pein snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, angrily.

"I am no ones' and you Lord Orochimaru, where is this coming from I just meet you? What the fuck is going on, why the hell do you want me, more to the point, why the hell do you want me Leader?" I scream, angrily.

The two men only look at me.

"What the fuck is going on, tell me now or I will kill you both" I snapped, angrily walking between them.

The two men only kept looking at me.

"I said answer me now, or I swear I will kill and eat you hole, do you hear me!" I screamed angrily.

Pein and Orochimaru take a step back.

"Now!" I scream angrily.

The two of them still in shock stayed quite.

"God damn it, is it my power your after? Because if it is I hate to tell you, I don't have any. I'm barley what you would call a ninja, I really don't see what you want from me. I only agreed to join the Akatsuki, because you said you would hurt my friends" I snapped, pointing to Pein.

"I can teach you to become a ninja, and I will not put your friend's lives in danger" Orochimaru said, calmly.

"As can they" I snapped.

"I'm sure of that but, he only wishes to us you, and your power" Orochimaru said.

"You are the same, and I don't have any power, I don't know you as will as I do many of them. I'm sorry my Lord, but Leader got to me first. I wouldn't have let him harm my friends, also I don't think Konan, would have either. I said, calmly looking at her.

Konan smiling.

"But I can teach you jutsu that they don't know, and teach you summoning jutsu, that they do not have. Orochimaru said, coming closer to me.

"I know enough summonses, and I have anther reason to join them. I need somewhere to take my plants, and someone how can help me take care of them Zetsu, will help me with that. I said, looking at them.

"I do not have a greenhouse of my own. I was going to pay for one each month, but I don't have to anymore, if I join them. I don't think you can help me with that, I will not leave my plant behind to die" I said.

"They are only plants, why do you care so much for them?" Kimimaro asked.

"I don't care if they are only plants, they are my family" I said, looking at him.

Kimimaro said nothing.

"I see very well then, I will leave you then" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru started to walk away.

"One moment, please my Lord" I said, grabbing his arm.

Orochimaru stopped, and looked at me.

I walked over to Pein.

"Leader, I would like to learn many jutsu, and he can help me. If I can talk him into teaching me, I would be of more use to you" I whispered.

"Very will, you can try, but you are not to join him" Pein growled.

I know Sir. I said, smiling.

I walked over to Orochimaru.

"I would like to learn jutsu from you, but I can not join you. I could stay with you, and do as you tell me for three or four mouths, if you agree to that" I said, smiling at him.

Orochimaru only looked at me.

"If you don't want to, then I will go else where" I said, closing my eyes, and walking way.

"No very will, but you will do as I say, while you are with me" Orochimaru said, grabbing my arm stopping me.

I opened one eye, and look back at him showing my open eye to him.

I smiled evilly showing a little bet of my sharp teeth.

"I will, as long as I don't have to do anything agents the Akatsuki" I said, turning and looking at him.

"Agreed" I said.

"Agreed" Orochimaru said.

"I will let you know, when I am ready" I said.

"Very will, I will keep in touch" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru turning and walking away with Kabuto and Kimimaro.

"Ok Zetsu, you ready to help me?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yes" the dark side said.

"We'll meet you over there" the light side said, as they slipping into the ground.

"Just don't go in the greenhouse, without me ok" I said.

I ran to the greenhouse as fast as I could.

I made it to the greenhouse as Zetsu, came out of the ground.

I walked into the greenhouse, and came back out with a bottle in my hand.

"Here, I want you to take this. I've given it to Kain, so he wouldn't get sick, when he had to come in here with me" I said, walking over to them.

I handing them the bottle of liquid.

"Why didn't you give this to us earlier?" the dark side asked.

"Are you sure it won't make us sick?" the light side asked.

"Because it wasn't made at the time, and yes I'm sure, do you trust me? I said.

Zetsu smiled, and drank the liquid.

Zetsu gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry about the taste, but it works. If you start to feel weird, tell me ok" I said.

Zetsu only nodded we walked into the greenhouse.

"Hey everyone you remember Zetsu, their going to help me move you ok" I said, smiling.

Without a word Zetsu grabbed arm forcing me to face them, crushing their lips to mine my eyes widen but I return the kiss.

The kiss headed up, I opened my mouth letting their tongue in.

Their tongue played with mine for a few minutes.

We broke the kiss gasping for air.

"We don't know what is making us do this" the dark side gasped.

"We can help ourselves" the light side gasped.

"I'm not going to bicth, it's the drugs I gave you, it affects ever person defiantly" I gasped.

"Did Kain do this?" the dark side asked.

The light side said nothing.

"No you should have seen him, he cried a lot. I never did tell him why, oh he would have been so pissed if I did" I said.

Zetsu said nothing, crushing their lips to mine again.

They made their way down to my neck.

"W-we don't have t-time for this, Leader will come looking for us. I moaned.

They didn't stop only moving down.

"Z-Zetsu w-we can't" I moaned.

Whip crack!

Zetsu stopped, and pulled away looking at me.

"We're sorry" the dark side said.

"Please forgive us" The light side begged.

"It's ok, like I said I'm not going to bicth" I gasped, weakly.

"Do you think you could, start with the smaller one first?" I asked.

"We don't know, if we can keep our hands off you" the dark side said.

"The drugs are to strong" the light side said.

"I think I can help with that, site down here. I said, leading them to a bench.

They sat down.

"You know Zetsu, I've wanted to taste you, and from the very moment you said you were my friend" I purred.

I unbuttoned, and unzipped their pants, pulling them down with their boxers, with a little bet of force.

They gasped, as the worm air of the greenhouse hit their hard length.

Mmm, Zetsu you're so big! I hope you taste as good as you look" I purred

I got on my knees, between their legs, and took their length, into my mouth.

I wrapped my tongue around top of their length, and slowly moved up, and down with my tongue.

"Aahhh!" Zetsu moaned.

I wrapped my lips around the top of their length, and took it all the way into my mouth, started to move slowly up, and down.

"Nahh, aahhh!" The Dark side moaned.

"Harder, fast please!" The light side moaned.

I did as I was asked, speeding up, and sucking harder.

Oh God Okami, don't stop. The dark side moaned.

"So good!" The light side moaned.

I kept this up for a few minuets.

"O-oh God, we're going to cum!" The dark side moaned.

The light side only moaned.

I sucked even harder and faster.

"Aawww!" Zetsu moaned.

Zetsu shot their hot seed, into my mouth.

I licked my lips.

"You do taste as good, as you look" I purred, kissing them on the lips.

We broke the kiss.

"Did that help?" I whispered.

"Yes" the dark side gasped.

"Your good" the light side gasped.

We got to our feet.

I pulled their pants, and boxers back up.

They zipped and buttoned their pants back up.

Zetsu started moving the small plants, taking them with them as they slipped into the floor.

When all of the small and medium plants, where gone before stopped, to take a brake sitting on bench again.

"I'll go get you some water" I said, walking away.

I came back shortly after, with a glass of water.

"Here you go" I said, hand the glass to them.

"Thank you" the dark side said.

"You have a lot of plants" the light side said, smiling at me.

"I know, I can't help it, I love plants" I said, smiling.

I walked over, and sat down on their lap facing them.

I'm glad I met you Zetsu, its so nice meeting other people, who are into the same things as you are. It's nice that I'm not alone, when it come to being a cannibal" I said, smiling.

They smiled and crushed their lips to mine.

We broke the kiss.

"It is nice" the dark side said.

"We're glad to have met you as well" the light side said.

I got off of their lap, and walked over to my giant fly traps.

"I want you all to behave for Zetsu, when you're being taken to your new home ok" I said, smiling.

All of the fly traps let out a small growl.

"I know you don't want to leave, but we don't have a chose in the matter" I said.

Zetsu got to their feet, and walked to my side.

"The greenhouse, were we'll be taking you is bigger" the dark side said.

"We have others like you, in your new home we've told them about you, and they wish to meet you" the light side said.

The fly traps wiggled a little, saying ok we're ready to go.

Good behave ok, and you'll get an extra rabbit for when I feed you. They will tell me if you misbehave, and there will be no extra food got it" I said.

They wiggled even, more saying yes ma'am.

"Good, their all yours" I said.

Zetsu toot the rest of them safely to their new home.

Zetsu came up throw the floor one last time.

"Thank you" I said.

I wrapped my arms around their neck, and kissing them again.

We broke the kiss.

"Your welcome" the dark side said.

"We're glad to help" the light side said.

We were just about to leave, when the door swung open.

"What the fuck, is taking so damn long? Leader is getting pissed" Hidan screamed, walking into the greenhouse.

"Hidan don't breath in the air you" I stopped, when Hidan fell to the floor.

"You'll be parlayed" I finished, putting my hand on my forehead.

"What the hell? I can't move Hidan screamed.

"It's the pollen, from some of my plants it's still in the air. That's why I didn't want anyone else in here" I said, looking down at him.

"How long will it last?" Hidan asked.

"Only a few minuets, you'll be fine when I get you out of here" I said, calmly.

"Hey I'll take him back ok" I said, walking over to Zetsu.

You wouldn't mind, if I were to sleep with any of the others would you, tell me the truth" I whispered, in their ear.

"No not at all the dark side whispered.

"As long as you come to us too" the light side whispered.

I grinned, an evil grin.

"Of course, I would never pass up a chance to ride you" I whispered.

They only smiled, and slipped into the floor one last time.

"H-hey, what where you guys, whispering about?" Hidan whimpered.

"Oh, just if we should cook you, or eat you raw" I said, walking over to him.

"Wh-what?" Hidan gasped.

"I was, thinking we should eat you raw" I said, binding over to pick him up.

"You better not!" Hidan screamed, trying his hardest to move.

"It will do you no good, you won't be able to move until, I get you out of here" I purred, picking him up.

"You wouldn't really eat me, would you?" Hidan asked.

I only smiled.

"I thought that Zetsu was the cannibal, not you" Hidan said.

"Oh, I'm one too" I said, walking out of the greenhouse.

"Don't eat me" Hidan begged.

"Oh, don't worry Hidan, I never eat the hot ones" I said, smiling.

"Oh thank God, what did you guys really talk about?" Hidan asked.

"That's between me and Zetsu" I hissed.

"Ok damn sorry" Hidan said.

"Are you getting any feeling back, can you move any?" I asked.

Hidan try to move again.

"Yeah, I think so" Hidan said, moving his fingers.

I put him on the ground.

Hidan started to move more, and more.

"I can move again!" Hidan said, looking up at me.

I was about to get up, when Hidan jumped on me.

"Hey get" I was cut off.

Hidan crushed his lips to mine.

I didn't refuse, letting the kiss heat up.

Hidan's hand moved to my Zipper, on my top trying to unzip it.

I broke the kiss.

"No, Leader is waiting for us, and I don't want to hear him bicth, anymore then I have too" I side.

"Fine!" Hidan hissed.

We got to our feet.

"You'll get to have your fun later" I purred.

I ran off, before he could say anything.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff some smut and a lot of swearing also making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah last day of school was about to leave Orochimaru came in and said I couldn't. He wanted to take me Leader said no. I agreed to learn jutsu from him. I had some fun with Zetsu had my plants moved to a new home and made out with Hidan ok now back to the story.

I made our way back to the others.

"Are you ready to go?" Pein growled.

"Almost I need to get my stuff, and I'll be realy" I said, smiling at him.

"Fine Deidara, you are to go with her, to get her things" Pein ordered.

"Yes sir, hm!" Deidara said.

Oh, Okami no Danna, why did you grab that bag? Before when you came back in the house, hm" Deidara asked.

"Oh there scrolls, I only have three" I said, looking at him.

"Do you have anything in them?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to show them to you. I want to know what you think Danna" I said, looking at him.

"I told you, not to call me that brat" Sasori snapped.

"And I told you, not to call me a brat. I didn't think you would listen, so I'm going to keep calling you Danna. I said, smiling at him.

"Fine, what do you have to show me?" Sasori growled, folding his arms over his chest.

I grabbed the scrolls and rolled them onto the ground, and bit my thump making it bleed.

I drown a line throw each one of them.

"Summing, jutsu!" I yelled.

With a puff of smock, three puppets stand in front of me and Sasori.

The first is a spider, the secant is a scorpion, and the third is a raven.

Spider, Scorpion, Raven. I would like for you to meet Sasori no Danna. I said, point to him.

The puppets moved on their own looking at the man.

"It is nice to meet you, friend of Okami no Danna.

Raven said, bowing his head.

All of the Akatsuki only stare in shock.

"Yes I agree, it is nice to me you" Spider said, bowing as will.

"Danna, who are these new people?" Scorpion asked, looking at me.

"These are my friends, and allays" I said, looking at him.

Scorpion turned, and bowed to them.

"It is nice to meet all of you" Scorpion said.

"H-how, are they able to speck, with out your help?" Sasori asked, in shock.

"I don't know how to explain it, its hard to put into words" I said, looking at him.

"I may be able to explain Danna" Raven said, looking at me.

"Alright, I would think you would be able to better then me" I said, smiling at him.

"Have any of you seen Danna's paintings?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Hidan and I have!" Kakuzu said.

"And Zetsu and I have, hm" Deidara said.

"Did you see how they looked, as if they would seem to be alive, almost moving?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it kind of freaked me out a little, hm" Deidara said.

"Yes, they are a little freaky but beautiful" Raven laughed.

"That is because Danna, puts so much of her love and happens into what ever she makes. It is one of her strange abilities, anything she touches can 

come to life. Only those of her clan could do this. We can talk because of these abilities of hers, but only reason, we can move because she uses her chakra, it doesn't take much. She forces it into our body" Raven said.

"But I don't know how to us puppet jutsu, like chakra threads. I won't be able to us them in battle, so I was hoping to find a Puppet Master to teach me" I said, looking at Sasori.

"So you want me to teach you, is that right?" Sasori asked.

"Yes please, I would realy love to be able to put them to more us" I said.

"I don't know, you don't listen to me, when I tell you not call me Danna" Sasori said.

"PLEASE!" My puppets and I begged.

"Fine I will teach you" Sasori sighed.

Thank you. I squealed.

I ran to him, and hugging him.

"Alright, alright just let go!" Sasori said, blushing.

I let go of him, and smiled.

"Ok guys until I can us you better, I will have to stay in your scrolls. I said, looking at my puppets.

"Yes Danna!" My puppets said.

I sealed them away again.

"What did you think of my work Danna?" I asked, looking at Sasori.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasori snapped.

"There very well made, almost like the real thing" Sasori, said calmly.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so" I said smiling.

"Ok Deidara, we need to go to my house, so we can get my things" I said, looking at him.

"Okami!" a voice yelled.

I turned to see Kain and friends, running up to me.

"Hey, Kain what's up?" I asked.

"We just want to see you off" Kain said, smiling.

"Thanks guys" I said, smiling.

"So, where is this Leader, guy you keep talking about?" Kain asked looking around.

I pointed to him.

Kain walked over to him, and grabbed him by his cloak, pulling him inches from his face.

"I don't like you, you bastard how dare you, take our Okami, from us for your own gain. Kain growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

Pein narrowed his eyes as well.

"I don't care what you say boy, she is coming with us, she agreed to it" Pein snapped, freeing himself from Kain's grip.

"Only because you told her you would harm us, you sick cruel bastard. You wouldn't know how to think of anyone, other then yourself! Kain snapped.

"You don't know me, how dare you think what I'm about, you stupid boy. Pein snapped.

Kain was about to punch Pein, and Pein was about to do the same to him.

I jumped between, them grabbing their fists, pulling their faces close to mine.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed.

The men looked at me I shock.

"Kain I decided this on my own, I just had a little help from him. I needed a greenhouse, and they have one. It will be fun I will learn to become a ninja, and Kisame will teach me to be a powerful Swordsmen" I said, calmly looking at him.

"But I can teach you, to be a powerful Swordsman" Kain whined.

"You can't teach me to become a ninja. I really want to become one, for my dad. I'll be back to visit I mean it, I will please Kain let me go" I said, softly.

"Alright if this is what you really want, then I think I can live with it" Kain said, looking at me.

"You keep her fucking safe, or you'll wish you were never born, when I'm done with you, you fucking hear me" Kain snapped, looking at Pein.

Pein narrowed his eyes, and was about to say something, but was cut off.

"We will, and she will come visit you, so you know how she is doing. Konan said, smiling at him.

"Isn't that right Pein?" Konan said, smiling at him.

"Yes" Pein huffed.

"See man, I'll be just fine, and I will become great. When I come to visit, I can show you what I've learned" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, ok that will be so cool" Kain said, smiling weakly.

"Hey man, I want you to move out of your Mom's house, and into mine ok" I said.

"Wh-what?" Kain said.

"Oh come on man, you know you want to, and I need someone to look after it for me ok" I said.

"Ok I can do that, and Mom has been fucking bitching, about me moving out ok I'll move out" Kain said.

"Good, now I don't have to sale it, thanks man. Hey you guys want to help me get my shit? I asked looking at them.

Yeah! My friends said.

My friends and I, with Deidara and Kisame walked to my house.

"Hey Kisame, why did you come, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I want to see were she use to live" Kisame said, looking at him.

"Its cool Deidara, I could us the help" I said, looking at him then to Kisame.

"Hey, you were really good with Orochimaru" Kisame said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the way you talked him into to training you with out have to join him" Kisame said.

"You think so" I purred.

"Yeah and Sasori you keep calling him Danna and get way with it" Kisame said.

"Its called sex appeal baby it works every time" I purred.

"Sex appeal huh" Kisame laughed.

"Oh yeah and I'm really good at it" I purred.

Kisame gave me a dirty smile.

We made it to my house.

"Damn this place is small!" Kisame said.

"Yeah I know" I said, smiling at him.

We walked in.

"Ok guys, I need help moving my paintings" I said.

"Yeah, but how are you going to carry them" Inumaru asked.

"I can help with that, hm" Deidara said.

My friends and I looked at him.

"Here, I'll show you, hm" Deidara said, walking out the door.

We all came outside with him.

Deidara put a hand, in a bag on his side.

"We watched as a mouth on his hand, started to chew up some pouter clay.

"Holy shit, what is that on you hand?" Kain screamed.

Deidara only grinned.

A long tongue site out a ball of wet clay and he folded his hand over it. Moving his hand and fingers a little he opened his hand, to what looked like a small pelican. He let it fall to the ground, and made some hand signs, then the bird grow large.

"Holy fuck, that is so fucking cool!" I squealed, running to the bird.

"It's so beautiful!" I gasped, putting my hand on it.

"Thank you Danna, hm" Deidara said, proudly.

"Dude, that's a mouth on your hand!" Kain said in shock.

"I have one on my other hand, as well" Deidara said, grinning.

"Deidara you are so damn cool" I said.

I walk to him and looking at his hands.

Deidara blushed.

"Hey, you give a new meaning to threesome" I purred in his ear.

Deidara blushed got darker.

"Ok come on guys, let get a move on it before Leader, as a cow, and sends Hidan, to bicth at us for taking so long. I said.

We walked back into the house.

"So, where are these paintings of yours?" Kisame asked.

I showed him to my art room, and he walked in.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kisame screamed, almost falling on his ass.

We started laughing.

"Do you like them?" I asked grinning at him.

"Th-there, so amazing!" Kisame gasped.

"Thanks, ok let start to move them, but be careful ok" I said.

We started to move the paintings very carefully.

"I'm going to put these three in here" I said.

I grabbed the paintings, and putting them in a large lather bag.

All of the paintings were moved to the bird, and put in its mouth I grabbed my cloths, and put them in a suitcase, then putting them in the mouth as well.

"Kain, take good care of my house for me" I said, hugging him.

"I will" Kain said, hugging me back.

I hugged my other friends.

"Ok guys, I'll see you around" I said, smiling at them.

"Yeah, see you soon love you" My friends said.

Kain and the others walked away.

"Bye guys, I love you too!" I said, as they walked away.

"Deidara, Deidara, can I have one too please?" I begged.

"What, you don't want to ride with me, hm?" Deidara asked, playfully.

I lowered my head.

"Its ok Danna, you can have your own" Deidara said, smiling at me.

Deidara did the same thing he did earlier, but made a dragon instead.

"Here you go, Danna that one is yours" Deidara said smiling.

"What no way really, I love dragons" I squealed.

I ran to him and crushing my lips to his.

We broke the kiss for air.

"Y-yes Danna, this one is yours" Deidara gasped.

Kisame smiled.

"I heard you do that a lot" Kisame said looking at us.

"Yeah, I love to its fun, you want to try?" I purred.

Kisame only smiled, walking over to me, and picking me up.

I wrapped arms around his neck, and my legs around his hips. He crushed his lips to mine.

One of his hands grabbed my ass, and the other made its way to my zipper, on my top almost unzipping it all the way.

I broke the kiss, and grinned at him.

"Now if I did let Hidan, do that what make you think' I'm going to let you?" I purred, zipping up again.

"I'm special" Kisame purred.

"Ha not that special" I said.

I came close to his ear as, Deidara walked to the bird.

"We can have some fun later" I whispered.

Kisame gave me a dirty smile, and crushed his lips to mine again.

"Come on you two, stop making out we got to go, hm" Deidara growled.

We broke the kiss, and Kisame put me down.

"Hey, I'm riding with you blondie" Kisame said, walking over to Deidara.

"Yeah what ever fish head, hm" Deidara snapped.

They jumped on the back of the bird.

I jumped up on the dragon.

The bird and dragon took off the ground.

Hey, I want to scare the fuck out of my friends, so when we get close to them fly low ok" I said, looking at Deidara.

"Ok Danna, hm" Deidara, said looking at me.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and a lot of swearing also making out heavy hentai (girl on guy) and yaoi (guy on guy) I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah Kain had a fight with Pein Konan helped stop them from killing each other. Told Kain to take my house he said he would. Packed my stuff and I'm going to scare the fuck out of my friends ok back to the story.

We flew in the air looking for my friends.

"There they are!" I said. pointing to them.

We picked up speed, and flew low just above their heads.

"Aahhh what the hell?" my friends screamed, dropping to the ground.

"Hi guys, bye guys" I laughed, as I flew above them.

"Ah God damn it Okami, don't do that to us" Kain screamed, as he and the others got to their feet, and waving to me.

"Oh my God that is so much fun, I love doing that to people, man its fun listening to them bitch" I said, looking at Deidara and Kisame smiling.

"Yeah, that was fun, did you see their faces?" Kisame said.

"Yeah, we should do that the next time, you see them, hm" Deidara side.

"Oh fuck yeah!" I said, looking in front of me.

I walked onto the head of the dragon, and put my arms out letting the air run past my body, and closing my eyes.

"Be careful Danna, you might fall, hm" Deidara gasped.

"I will I've always wanted to fly, this is so cool" I said.

I walked back to the back of the dragon, and sitting down.

"How long will the trip take?" I asked, lying on my back.

"About half a day, but we will be staying in an inn, hm" Deidara answered.

"Ok, wake me when we get there ok" I said, closing my eyes.

"Ok, Danna, hm" Deidara said, as I fell asleep.

Several hours passed.

"Danna we're here, hm" Deidara, said waking me.

"Mmahhh o-ok" I muttered, waking up.

I woke up, and jumped down from the dragon it grew small again.

I picked it up, and looked at it closely.

"I wouldn't look at it to closely, it might blow up on you" Kisame laughed, smiling at me.

"It will not, I am the only one that can make it do that, and I wont let it not if Okami no Danna has it in her hand, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"Ok damn, I was just joking blondie" Kisame growled.

"Ok guys, stop fighting before I kick both of you're asses" I said.

"You know, I think I know this town" I said, looking around.

"Oh hello Lady Okami, it's so nice to have you back, are you going to sale any of those pretty paintings of yours?" an old lady said, walking up to us.

"Yes I have a lot to sale to day about seventeen I think" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh my that is a lot" the old lady gasped.

"Yes I know, but I haven't been able to come because of school, and I have a lot of ideas" I said.

"Well, I will let you to you're business my Lady" the old lady said, bowing her head, and walked away.

"I am very well known, for my work" I said, looking at them.

"Ah Lady Okami, do you have business for me to day?" a different old lady said, walking up to me.

"Why yes I do, would you come over here please?" I asked.

The old lady did as told we walked over to the mouth of the bird.

"Oh my very good, I will pay you this much" the old lady said, handing me a piece of paper.

I took the paper from her and read it.

"Very good, this will do nicely" I said, smiling at her.

"I will be right back, with you're money my dear" the old lady said, then walking a way.

"How much is she giving you Danna, hm?" Deidara asked.

I handed the piece of paper to him.

Deidara and Kisame read the paper, and Deidara passed out.

"Holy shit, she's giving you five point three million dollars?" Kisame almost screamed.

"Damn it Kisame, keep it down" I snapped.

"You do know, there are these people called thieves!" I whispered.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Kisame whispered.

"Wake up Deidara, we will need his help" I said, walking to the old lady's shop.

"Here you are my dear, I am so glad to have you're business" the old lady said, smiling at me.

"As am I Ma'am, I will bring the paintings over" I said, walking back to the bird.

"Deidara are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I can't believe she's giving you that much, hm" Deidara gasped.

"It is a little bit, more them I would have thought she would have given me, but I'm not going to bicth. I bet Kakuzu, will be happy" I said.

"What you're going to give it up why?" Kisame asked, looking at me in shock.

"Money isn't a big deal with me, and I'm not giving all of it to him" I said, grabbing a painting out of the bird's mouth.

"Come on guys, we need to get this to her" I said, walking away with the painting.

We took all of the paintings to the old lady, and went to an inn.

"Hello may I help you?" a woman behind the counter asked, smiling.

"Yes, we would like two rooms please" I said.

"I'm sorry miss, but we only have one room at the moment" the lady said, sadly.

"Ok, we will take that room then" I said, smiling.

"Yes Miss, right this way" the lady said.

We followed her to our room.

"I will get you two more beds Miss" the lady said, walking away.

She came back shortly after with two floor beds, and show us into the room.

"Here you are Miss, if you should need anything do tell me, and I will be happy to help" the lady said, smiling, and walking way.

"Thank you, we will if we need anything" I said, as the lady walked away.

"Danna, I have something's I need to get done, while we're here ok, hm" Deidara said, walking out the door.

"Ok, how long do you think you will be gone?" I asked.

"A couple of hours, I think, hm" Deidara answered.

"Ok, we'll see you when you get back" I said.

"Ok, bye, hm" Deidara said, from the hall.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower then go to bed, if you see Deidara, before I do tell him just to crawl right in" I said, walking into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll do that" Kisame said, as I walked into the bathroom.

I got undressed, and turned the water to worm almost hot.

When the water was just right I stepped in.

The water ran down my body.

I was just about to put some shampoo in my hair, when I felt something worm push agents my body.

I tuned my head.

"K-Kisame, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"I thought I could have that fun you told me about" Kisame purred, in my ear his hot breath on my neck making me shiver.

"N-no we cant, what if Deidara comes back?" I protested.

"Who cares?" Kisame purred.

I turned to look at him, then he pinned me to the wall.

"Don't do this to me" I begged.

"Oh you know you want it" Kisame purred, kissing my neck.

"Y-yeah I do, but I don't want him to hear you fucking me" I moaned.

"Then you will just have to stay quite" Kisame purred, in my neck licking, and kissing it.

"Aahhh, ok you win" I moaned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs his hips.

He placed his length at my entrance.

"You ready?" Kisame whispered.

"Don't make me beg" I purred, playfully.

With out anther word he thrust in.

"Aahhh!" I moaned.

"Oh God Kisame, you're so big, you're driving me crazy!" I moan.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself" Kisame moaned.

"God you ass, you make it sound so dirty" I gasp, as he thrusts again.

"You're said I was driving you crazy" Kisame moaned.

"Oh shut up, and fuck me harder you ass" I moan.

Kisame gladly did as he was told, and thrust harder.

"Faster!" I almost scream.

Kisame picked up his speed, and started to thrust harder my body slammed agents the wall of the shower.

"Aahhh!" We moaned.

I barred my face into Kisame's neck, and shoulder digging my nails into his back.

Kisame put his hands on the shower wall, and thrust even harder.

"Aahhh God, so good, so good!" I screamed.

Kisame keep up his rhythm, and pace for little over an hour.

The water stated to get cold.

"Oh God Okami, I'm going to cum!" Kisame screamed.

"S-so am I" I moaned, in his neck.

"Aahhh!" we screamed, and came.

Kisame shot his seed deep inside me.

I came on his legs, but it was quickly was wash away by the water.

Kisame pulled out of me.

I put my legs on the floor almost falling from how weak they felt but Kisame keep me from falling.

"You act like you've never done this before" Kisame panted.

"It's been a while" I panted.

"Thanks you ass, now how am I going to take a shower, the water is getting cold" I growled, playfully.

"I could fix that" Kisame purred, giving me a dirty smile.

"Get way from me you perv" I said, playfully gently pushing him away.

Kisame crushed his lips to mine, and pulled me up agents his body.

Kisame lick at my bottom lip, asking for entry I gladly opened my mouth letting his tongue in.

Our tongue played with each other.

I broke the kiss.

"Sshhh, Deidara is coming" I whispered.

"What?" Kisame whispered.

"Sshhh!" I hissed.

Kisame stayed quite.

Nock, nock!

"Danna, hm?" Deidara asked, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" I answered from my side of the door.

"Do you know where Kisame, went, hm?" Deidara asked.

I looked at him, and smiled.

"No, I just got in the shower, and I heard the door open then close, but he didn't say anything" I answered.

"He probly went to find himself a whore, or something like that, hm" Deidara growled.

We looked at each other, and almost laughed.

"Well what ever, I needed to talk to him but I'll just have to do that later, hm" Deidara said.

"Well if I see him before you do, I'll tell him you're looking for him" I said, as Kisame come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

One on of his hands made its way to one of my breast, and other between my legs and putting his fingers at my entrance.

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour do you think you can stay awake until I get back hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I can do that" I answered, almost moan.

"Bye Danna, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Bye!" I yelled.

"Aahhh, y-you ass, d-don't do that when I'm trying to tell him you're not here" I moaned.

"Aw, but you like it' Kisame purred.

"Yeah, what ever now get off me!" I growled, playfully.

Kisame let me go.

"He called you my whore" Kisame said.

"He did, but if you call me that, I'll fucking kill you got it" I growled.

'I would never call you that. A whore could never be as good a fuck as you" Kisame purred, in my ear, and wrapping his arms around me.

"I bet you tell that to Itachi, all the time" I whispered.

"Not all the time" Kisame purred.

"Is he any good?" I purred.

"I don't know I've never been uke for him" Kisame said, letting me go.

"Did I make you mad?" I asked looking at him.

"No, I'm just getting cold" Kisame said.

"You mean it, I didn't make you mad" I said, pouting, and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, I mean it" Kisame said, kissing on the lips.

We broke the kiss.

"Ok, let get dressed before Deidara, gets back" I said, smiling at him.

"Why don't you just sleep naked like me?" Kisame asked.

"Because you would like it to much, and jump on me when I'm asleep" I answered.

"Oh, I would never do that" Kisame said, playfully.

"You better not, I like to be awake for the fun" I said, smiling at him.

Kisame walked out of the bathroom, and I got dressed in a wife beater and boxers.

I came out of the bathroom.

"Damn Kisame, you got a nice ass" I purred.

"Thanks Itachi thinks so too" Kisame said, grinning at me.

"I bet he does" I purred.

We crawled into our beds, and Deidara came in the door.

"Danna is Kisame back yet, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah I'm right here" Kisame answered, looking at him.

"Where did you go, hm?" Deidara growled.

"He came back not to long after you left" I said, looking at him.

"Oh, what time are we leaving tomorrow, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at Kisame.

"I was hoping we could leave after we had something to eat. I really want to see my new home" I said, looking at Deidara.

"Ok, sounds good to me, what about you fish head, hm?" Deidara asked looking at Kisame.

"It's ok with me blondie" Kisame said, looking at Deidara.

"Ok you two, I want you to stop being so mean to each other, kiss and make up" I said, looking at them.

"I can do that" Kisame said, getting to his feet, and walking to Deidara.

"Kisame go put some pants on, you shouldn't be naked in front of Danna, hm" Deidara hissed stepping back.

"I'm not going to bitch" I purred.

"Danna, hm!" Deidara gasped.

'Oh come on Deidara, learn to have a little fun" I said, grinning at him.

"Kisame stay way from me, Danna help, hm!" Deidara gasped.

'No you two haven't kissed, and made up" I purred.

Kisame grabbed Deidara by the arm, and pulled him into a kiss.

Deidara only put up a fight for a moment, and kissed him back.

Kisame and Deidara fell to the floor.

"God that's so hot" I moaned.

Kisame and Deidara broke the kiss, and looked at me with lust in their eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that" I said, moving away.

Kisame and Deidara grinned, an evil grin, and jumped on me.

"Aahhh!" I screamed, playfully.

Kisame's hand went down my boxers, and he started kissing, and licking my neck.

Deidara's hand move up my top to my breast, the mouth on it started licking my nipple, and he started licking sucking on my neck.

"Nnaahh n- no we have to get up in the morning come on guys don't do this to me. I moaned.

They stopped.

"We know you like it Danna" Deidara purred.

"A lot" Kisame purred.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, kissing them both on the lips.

I crawled in to bed, Deidara came in after me.

"What about me, do I have to sleep all by myself?" Kisame asked.

"Get over here" I answered, holding up the covers.

Kisame gladly took what he was offer, and crawled in next to me.

Deidara wrapped his arms around me, and Kisame did the same.

"Good night guys" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Good night Danna, hm" Deidara whispered.

"Good night baby" Kisame whispered.

"Kisame, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"It's cool Deidara, he can call me what ever he wants" I whispered.

"Ok, hm" Deidara whispered.

We fell asleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and heavy hentai and making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah had some fun with my friends be for I left. Had a good rest sold my paintings. Made a hell of a lot of money was going to take a shower but got fucked in stead. Had a little fun with Deidara and Kisame then went to sleep with Deidara and Kisame next to me ok back to the story.

All three of us woke up the next morning.

"Danna, I'm going to get us something to eat, then we can go, hm" Deidara said, walking out the door.

I looked at Kisame.

"Kisame, if you tell anyone what we did last night, I beat you to an inch of you're life, then nurse you back to heath, and beat you again" I said, calmly getting to my feet, and going to the bathroom.

I got undressed, and was about to get dressed again.

I felt come thing worm push agents my body.

"Deidara?" I gasped.

"Yeah Danna, it's me, hm" Deidara purred, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey sexy, what do you need?" I purred.

"I wanted to finish what I started last night, hm" Deidara purred, kissing me on the neck.

"Wh-what, but Kisame is out there" I moaned.

"No he's not he went out, he said something about not wanting to leave just yet, hm" Deidara purred, licking my neck.

"He's right, I don't feel him any where" I thought to myself.

"Come on Danna, I want you so bad, hm" Deidara purred, kissing down to my shoulder.

"Th-then take me" I moaned.

Deidara removed his pants, and shirt.

I leaned over the sink, and Deidara put his length at my entrance.

Without warning he trusted deep inside me.

"Aahhh, Danna you're so tight, hm!" Deidara moaned, loudly.

"Harder!" I begged.

Deidara did as he was asked, and trusted even harder.

"Aawww, Nnaahh!" I moaned.

"Oh God Danna so good, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"Say my name Deidara, I want to hear you say my name!" I moaned loudly.

"O-Okami no Danna, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"Oh God Deidara, say it again!" I moaned.

"Okami, hm!" Deidara screamed, thrusting faster, and harder.

I dug my nails in to the sink leaning down more.

Deidara kept his rhythm, and pace for about an hour and a half.

"D-Danna I'm going to cum, hm!" Deidara screamed.

"Me too!" I screamed.

Deidara shot his seed hard in side me.

"Aahhh!" we moaned.

I came on the floor, and on his legs.

Deidara pulled out of me, and wrapped his arms around me pulling me up.

"God damn Deidara, if I knew you were that good, I would have fucked you earlier" I panted, turning to face him.

"I don't know Danna, I think it was you you're so tight. Are you sure you've done this before, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I do this all the time with Kain" I answered.

"Have you ever gotten pregnant, hm?" Deidara whispered.

"Do I look like I have kids?" I said.

"No, hm!" Deidara said, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry baby, I won't get pregnant unless I want to" I said.

"But how can you be sure, hm?" Deidara asked, looking back up at me.

"I have great knowledge of herbs, and plants that I can make medications that keeps me from becoming pregnant. I also make medications that can, help with all kinds of things. I made a drug I will need you, and all the others to take so you can go in the greenhouse, if you need to. I said.

"I'm glad you won't get pregnant Danna, I don't need any kids right now, hm" Deidara sighed.

"I don't need any ether, and I have all of time in the world to have kids" I said, getting dressed.

"You better get dressed, before Kisame gets back" I said, putting a tank top on.

"Oh yeah, hm" Deidara said, putting his cloths back on.

I put some pants on, and we walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Okami, can I talk to you out here?" Kisame asked, from the door.

"Yeah, Deidara, do you think you can get my other cloths, and put them away so we can go?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, hm" Deidara said, walking into the bathroom again.

"Thanks!" I said, walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at him.

"About last night, I'm just a little be worried about you getting" Kisame stopped, and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't I'm taking a drug that won't let me" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah I'm sure, I fuck Kain all the time, and I still don't have any kids" I purred, playfully.

"Oh thank God, I don't need kids Itachi, would kill me or if he didn't, I think Leader would, his always telling us not to nock up some chick" Kisame said, sighing.

"Oh, so I'm some chick now huh?" I growled, playfully turning my back to him.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that!" Kisame gasped, wrapping his arms around me pulling me close.

"I know, I was just joking" I laughed turning to face him, and kissing him on the lips.

Kisame broke the kiss.

"Jezz, you scared me for a minuet there. I was thinking if I pissed you off, I wouldn't get to fuck you anymore, and I might not get it when I want it from Itachi, and Zetsu might not be there" Kisame whined.

"What makes you think I'm any defiant from Itachi?" I asked, grinning.

"I uh" Kisame stuttered.

"God, you're easy come here you big dork" I said, pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss heated up.

Kisame pushed me ageist the wall, and pick me up grabbing my ass holding me in place.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue in.

"Mmm!" I moaned, in his mouth as his tongue moved around my mouth rubbing up, and down and around.

"Hey Dan-na, hm?" Deidara said.

I broke the kiss.

"Yeah" I said, as Kisame started kissing and licking my neck.

"Come on Kisame, quite put me down" I moaned.

"Why, when you taste so good" Kisame purred, in my neck going back to what his was doing.

"Come on, I mean it" I moaned.

"But Itachi, won't let me do this, and I've wanted to so badly" Kisame whined.

"Sorry Deidara, I'll have to talk to you later" I said, and crushed my lips to Kisame's.

"Ok at lest come in the room, I think you're freaking out some people, hm" Deidara laughed.

Kisame and I look at some people in the hall.

We broke the kiss, and I looked at the them.

"What are you looking at? You never see some one make out, fuck stop staring!" I snapped.

The people went back into their rooms quickly.

"Danna, did you see their faces, hm?" Deidara laughed.

"Yeah I love doing that" I laughed.

"You're crazy" Kisame purred, in my neck.

"Yeah, but that's what makes me so fucking hot!" I purred

Kisame and I walked back into our room with me still in Kisame's arms.

"Come on Kisame, we can do this later, I really want to get something to eat, and see my new home" I begged.

Kisame sighed and put me down.

We got all of our things, and left.

We got some thing to eat to go then we ate.

"Ok Danna, you ready, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah let's go" I said.

I pulled out the clay dragon Deidara gave me, and I let it fall the ground.

I made the same hand sighs that Deidara, did when he first showed it to me, and the dragon grew large.

"H-how, did you do that Danna, hm?" Deidara asked, in shock.

"Like I told you, I'm a fast learner" I cooed, smiling.

"Wow that's amazing, hm!" Deidara gasped.

"I hope you don't mind, I really wanted to try it. I was so shocked at how cool it was, I really wanted to try it please don't be mad" I said, looking at him.

"No, no Danna, I'm just shocked that you could do it, and I'm honored that you did it so well, hm" Deidara said, joyfully.

I smiled.

"Here, I want to see what you can make out of this, hm" Deidara said, putting his hand in the bag on his side.

The mouths on his hand chewed up some clay, and spite it out on to his hand he handed the clay to me.

"Do you remember what I did next, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do it like you did, can I make it in another way?" I answered.

"Do what ever helps you, hm" Deidara said.

I molded the clay into a realy detailed bird, a different style then Deidara's.

I let the bird fall to the ground, and made the same hand sighs I did from before, and the bird grew large.

Wow Danna, it so beautiful, hm" Deidara gasped. walking over to it putting his hand on its head, his eyes as large as dinner plates.

Deidara walked around the bird looking it up and down.

"My Lady, my Lady!" a man yelled, running up to us.

"Yes" I said calmly.

"I will buy that statue from you, it is so beautiful" the man said, joyfully.

I looked at Deidara he smiled weakly.

"Oh, and I would love to buy this dragon as will, its so amazing a different style, but still very beautiful" the man said, smiling.

I watched as Deidara's eyes lighted up, and he's smile grew large.

"I sorry Sir, but the dragon isn't mine, you will have to talk to him" I said, pointing to Deidara.

"Young man, will you sale this amazing piece to me?" the man asked, walking over to Deidara.

"No I'm sorry, unlike Okami no Danna, I don't sale my work, hm" Deidara said, calmly smiling.

"Oh so she's you're Danna, she did a very great job of teaching you" the man said, smiling.

"Oh no I" I was cut off.

"Yes she did, and I'm so glad to have her as my Danna, hm" Deidara said, smiling looking at me.

I smiled at him.

"Oh I'm going to fuck him so hard, when I get him alone" I thought to myself.

"My Lady, will you sale me this bird?" the man asked, looking back at me.

"Yes, but only if the offer is good enough" I said.

The man wrote down a price on a piece of paper, and handed it to me.

I walked over to Deidara, and showed him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Deidara almost fell on his ass he looked at me with at a big grin.

"That looks good to me Danna, hm" Deidara answered.

"Yes, I will sale it to you for this amount" I said, calmly looking at the man.

"Thank you my Lady, I will return with you money and a cart to carry this to my home" the man, said walking away.

"It won't blow up will it?" I asked, looking at Deidara.

"No, you didn't infuse it with c2 explosive chakra, so it's just a statue, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

"It better not, he's one of the people that buys my paintings" I growled.

"It won't I promise, hm" Deidara said.

The man came back with a suitcase, and a cart.

We helped him put the bird on the cart, and he handed me the suitcase then he walked away.

Deidara brought out the same bird he made the day before, and letting it fall to the ground he made some hands sighs, making the bird grow large.

I jumped on the back of the dragon, and Deidara and Kisame jumped on the back of the bird.

"How long will it take, for us to get there from here?" I asked, looking at Deidara.

"About four hours, or so, hm" Deidara answered.

"Ok, wake me up when we get there" I said.

"Ok Danna, hm" Deidara said, as lied back on my back and fell asleep.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and heavy hentai and making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got up got fucked by Deidara. Made out with Kisame was about to leave. Shocked Deidara by making the dragon he gave me grow. Made a bird of my own impressed Deidara sold it and about to leave and feel a sleep ok back to the story.

We took to the air a few hours passed.

I felt someone pick me up.

"Hmm" I muttered, and opened my eyes to see Kisame smiling at am.

"Rise, and shin sleeping beauty" Kisame whispered, and put me down.

"Sorry Danna, he wouldn't let me wake you, hm" Deidara said, walking over to me with two suitcases in his hands.

Kisame grabbed my suitcase that had my cloths in it, and my bag with my paintings in it.

Deidara handed me the two suitcases, and we walked into the Akatsuki hideout.

We walked down a long dark hallway, until we made our way to a stairway.

"Danna, you will have to tell Leader, you're here ok, hm" Deidara said.

"Ok, how will I know when I found the room, I'm looking for?" I asked, looking at him and Kisame.

"It's the last door at the end of the hall" Kisame said.

"We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, hm" Deidara said.

"Oh, and I'll leave these here no one will bother them" Kisame said, putting my bag, and suitcase down on the floor.

"Alright, I'll see you guys when I get back" I said, walking up the stairs.

I walked down a long dark hallway like the last, until I got to the door at the end of the hall.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" a voice said, from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, and walked in then put my suitcases down.

"Sir I've made it!" I said, waiting for the voice to tell me what to do next.

"Come here, I need to speck to you with out yelling it to you" the man's voice said.

I did as I was told, and walked to where the voice was coming from.

I walked up to Pein's desk.

"Sir?" I asked, looking at him looking over some papers.

Pein looked up from his papers.

"I have you're uniform, I want you to change now" Pein ordered, getting to his feet and handing me my new cloths.

"Yes Sir" I said, taking the cloths.

"There is a room you can change, over there" Pein said, pointing to a room to the right.

I walked into the room, and looked around.

I got undressed and redressed in my new cloths.

I wore the Akatsuki cloak the same way wear my cloak when I meet him.

"I hope he won't bicth, if I wear these like this" I told myself, looked around seeing shelves with many scrolls on them.

I walked to a door it was open so I walked in.

I looked around there were six beds, with five men lying on them.

One bed was empty.

I walked over to the men to get a better look at them.

"Good at lest two, out of the five are hot" I thought to myself.

"Oh his really hot, and he kind of looks like Deidara" I thought to myself.

I was about to leave when a hand grabbed me.

"Aahhh!" I screamed, looking down.

"What are you doing in there?" The man hissed.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to wake you the door was open, and I wanted to see what was in there, I won't do it again I swear" I gasped.

"I see you've met me other selves" a man purred.

I looked at the doorway to see Pein leaning agents it.

"L-Leader, I didn't mean to" I stuttered.

Pein walked over to me facing me, and the other Pein let go of me.

"Sir I'm sorry, I wont come in there again, and I wont tell anyone either I swear" I whined.

"I know you won't" Pein purred, coming closer to me forcing me back, and falling onto the other Pein.

The other Pein wrapped his arms around me, keeping me for getting away.

The first Pein crawled over top of me.

I look up at him in confusion.

The other Pein unbuttoned my cloak, and grabbing one of my breasts.

"Aahhh, what are you doing let me go!" I snapped, trying to get free.

"Not until you learn to do as you are told" The first Pein purred, licking my neck, and the other sucking on it.

"W-what, are you talking about?" I moaned.

The first Pein slipped his hand down my pants, and between my legs putting his fingers at my entrance.

"Aww, nnaahh, don't do this to me Leander!" I moaned.

"Witch one?" The other Pein purred, in my ear.

He started sucking on my earlobe.

"Aahhh, both of you please!" I begged.

"Will you do as you are told from now on?" The first Pein purred, moving down to my nipple.

The first Pein started moving his fingers.

"Yes, I'm aahhh, sorry I was so mean to you, its just aawww, I didn't want you to hurt my friends, their family please forgive me Leader" I moaned.

"Call me by my name" The first Pein purred, into my breast starting to suck on my nipple.

"Wh-what?" I asked weakly.

"Say my name, I want to hear you moan my name" The first Pein moaned.

"As you wish Pein!" I moaned, grinning an evil grin.

I shot my hand into his pants, grabbing his hard length starting to pump up, and down.

"Wh-what are, you aahhh doing?" Pein moaned.

"Returning the favor" I moaned.

The other Pein moved his body, letting mine fall to the bed.

I shot my other hand down his pants taking told of his length, and started pumping up and down.

The first Pein started moving his fingers faster.

"Aahhh!" We moaned.

"This had better not, get me beat up by Konan" I moaned.

"She doesn't care, if I have fun with anyone else, as long as I please her in bed" The first Pein moaned.

"Is that so, will I have to have more fun with you in the fetcher?" I purred in his ear pumping faster to the both of them.

"Aawww, what about me?" The other Pein moaned.

"I wouldn't forget you" I purred, kissing him on the lips, and then the first Pein.

We kept at this for almost a half an hour.

"Aahhh!" We all screamed as we came.

The Peins came in my hands, and I came on the first Peins fingers.

I licked my hands, and fingers clean.

"You're both are so good" I purred.

The first Pein licked his fingers, and offered the other to do the same as well he licked the fingers clean.

"You're very good yourself" The Pein's purred.

I got to my feet.

"I really didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. I said looking at the other Pein.

"I knew you would come in here, I left the door open so you would. I woke him, and not the others. I see what he sees, and he sees what I see" The first Pein purred, in my ear.

"You're a pain, Pein and an ass" I growled, playfully.

"Do you want me to pin you again?" The first Pein purred.

"Maybe later, I bet Deidara, Kisame, and the others are asking them selves where I'm at, they might think we're been tried to kill each other or, something around that line" I said.

The other Pein lied back down on the bed and close his eyes.

"Good night" I whispered, kissing him on the lips.

He said nothing.

I looked up to the first Pein, and walked over to him then kissed him on the lips.

"Come on before they come looking for us" I ordered, walking away, and buttoning my cloak up again.

"I'm the one how gives orders around here, or have you forgotten already?" Pein growled.

"No Sir, I haven't I'm sorry" I said, smiling at him.

We walked out of the room and I grabbed my suitcases.

We walked down the hall way then our way to the kitchen.

"What took you so long brat?" Sasori snapped.

"Don't call me that Danna" I said, playfully.

"We had anther fight" I said.

"What again, I hope it wasn't about you're friends again, hm?" Deidara said. looking at Pein.

"No it was about me having a partner, I told him I didn't need one, and he said I did" I said, calmly.

"We almost killed each other, and then I told her, her partner would be Zetsu, and she agreed. Pein said, calmly.

I looked at Pein and smiled.

"So you will be our partner" The dark side said.

"We look foreword to that" the light side said, smiling.

"Cool huh, I can help you find other ninja spies, and I can gather an info we may need, threw scarring the fuck out of anyone I have to, to get what I want" I purred.

"How?' Itachi asked.

"Have you ever told a man you would eat him alive, and then start to from his feet, making you way up his body? Slowly ripping his flesh, little by little until he spills his guts, telling you ever thing want to know, and don't really care to hear, as he begs you to stop?" I asked grinning.

Itachi said nothing.

"I have five times, either you tell me what I want to know, or you will wish you were never born" I said, looking around at the group of people.

They look at me in horror.

Zetsu only smiled showing a lot of their sharp teeth.

"Y-you're a freak" Sasori gasped.

"You say freak like it's a bad thing" I purred.

"Ok let's move on, I have something I need to give to Kakuzu" I said looking at him.

I put the suitcases on the table opening them.

"Wh- how much is there?" Kakuzu stuttered, grabbing the table keeping him self from falling.

"Five point three million dollars" I said, calmly.

"Oh don't for get the fifty thousand dollars, that one guy payed you for the statue you made, hm" Deidara added.

"Oh yeah and fifty thousand dollars" I said.

Kakuzu fell to the ground followed by Pein.

They both hit the floor almost at the same time, with two loud thuds.

"Leader, Kakuzu!" Tobi gasped.

"Hm wow its just money" I said, looking at Deidara and Kisame grinning.

"How did you get that much money?" Konan asked.

"From my paintings, and a statue I made from Deidara clay" I answered looking at her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

ba href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out and light hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got to the Akatsuki hideout. Came to Leader office had a little fun with him and one of his other selves. Found out that I will be Zetsu's partner. Showed Kakuzu and Leander the money I got from my paintings and statue then Kakuzu and Pein passed out ok now back to the story.

"Wow you paint!" Konan said looking at me.

"Yeah, hold on I'll go get my bag with some of my paintings in it" I said, running after my bag.

I came back shortly after with the bag in my hand.

I put the bag on the table, and pulled out one of my paintings then showed them.

"Holy shit!" Konan, Sasori Itachi, and Tobi gasped.

"Thank you" I said grinning.

"This is so amazing, it's like they would jump off the painting, and shack you're hand" Konan gasped.

"You're puppets weren't lying" Sasori gasped.

"They never do when it comes to my work" I purred.

"Okami no Danna, who are these people, hm?" Deidara asked looking at the painting.

"Oh that my Mom, her name is Wasurenagusa. That's my Dad his name is Kawauso and that's me" I said, pointing to a woman then to a man, and then to me.

"That was me when I was little" I said, smiling at him.

"Wow, you where so cute as a kid" Konan said, smiling at me.

"Yeah but now you're hot" Hidan purred.

"Thanks, I get it from my mom" I said, grinning at him.

"You're Mom was beautiful" Tobi said.

"Thank you" I said, walking over to him, and hugging him.

Tobi hugged me back.

"You're so sweet" I said, kissing him on the mast.

"You're embarrassing me Senpai" Tobi giggled happily.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Did you just call me Senpai?" I asked.

"Yeah you're my Senpai like Deidara Senpai" Tobi said, joyfully.

I just shook my head.

"Danna what about you Uncle, and Grandfather oh, and what's you last name, hm?" Deidara asked.

"My Grandpa's name is Fukurou, my Uncle name is Kurokodairu, and my last name is Akuma**yajuu, I'm the last of my clan" I answered.**

"**Aww Senpai I'm sorry" Tobi said, sadly.**

"**For what Tobi, you didn't kill them my Dad, he died on a mission, and my Uncle killed Mom and Grandpa" I said.**

"**What happed to your Uncle?" Sasori asked.**

"**I killed and ate him, if you want to know more just ask Zetsu or Deidara, I don't really want to talk about it right now" I said,** walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Senpai?" Tobi asked, running after me.

"I'm going to look around, hey you guys might won't to get those two off the floor, and some where soft I don't want to hear them bicth when they wake up" I said.

Kisame and Hidan picked up the men then moved them to the couch.

Tobi and I walked around hideout.

This is Hidan's and Kakuzu's room, this is Itachi's and Kisame's and this one over here is Sasori and Deidara Senpai's, oh and over there is Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. Tobi said, pointing to the rooms one by one.

"This one over here is my room, you want to see it Senpai?" Tobi asked, walk over to his room.

"Yeah ok, but you will have to show me where Zetsu's room is. I think I will have to share a room with them" I said, walking into the room with Tobi.

I walked around the room.

I made my way to the bed when I felt someone push me onto it.

When I landed Tobi jumped on me.

"Tobi what are you doing?" I snapped.

Sorry Senpai I just can help myself" Tobi purred.

"Senpai can you keep a secrete?" Tobi whispered.

"Yeah I- I can" I said, weakly as he pressed his body agents mine.

Tobi removed his mask.

"My God Tobi you're so hot, why hide you're face behind a mask?" I whispered.

"What you don't like my mask?" Tobi purred, kissing my neck.

"N- no its not that, you're so hot, and if I were in you're shoes I wouldn't hide my face" I moaned weakly.

"I have my reasons" Tobi purred, moving up to my lips and crushing his to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

The kiss heated up.

I licked at his bottom lip asking to enter.

Tobi opened his mouth, and I slipped my tongue in exploring every inch of his mouth.

He moaned in my mouth, and I removed my tongue letting his in mine, he did the same, and I moaned in his mouth.

Tobi flipped me on top of him never backing the kiss.

We broke the kiss for, air after we caught our breath we crushed our lips together again.

I started grinding my hips with his.

Tobi moaned in my mouth again.

I broke the kiss, and grinded my hips with his a little faster.

"Oh Senpai!" Tobi moaned.

I looked down at him.

I grinned my hips with his even harder.

I come inches from his face.

"Now Tobi are you going to be good for me?" I purred.

"Aahhh, yes Senpai because Tobi, is a good boy" Tobi moaned.

"Good, now come on I want to see if Leader and Kakuzu are awake yet" I said, crawling off him.

Tobi got to his feet, and followed me to the door but before I made it to the door, Tobi grabbed me by the arm then pinned me to the wall.

"Tobi" I was cut off as he crushed his lips to mine.

Tobi broke the kiss.

"Sorry Senpai, couldn't help myself" Tobi purred, putting his mask back on.

I smiled at him, and we walked out the door.

We walked to the couch, and found Leader and Kakuzu waking up.

The others walk into the living room, to see them waking up as well.

"Ah, good you're both awake, are you ok you hit the floor pretty hard" I said, smiling at them.

"What happened, I remember you say how much money you had, and every thing went black?" Kakuzu asked, still a little out of it.

"Yeah, same here" Pein said, still a little out of it.

"You passed out, something told me you would" I purred.

"How did you get that much money?" Pein asked.

"From her paintings, hm" Deidara answered, walking in with the one of them.

Pein only starred with his jaw, and eyes open wide in shock.

"I'll take that as you're shocked, and thank you" I purred.

"Amazing!" Pein gasped.

"Thank you again, so Leader since I'm Zetsu's partner, do I share a room with them?" I asked.

Pein snapped out of his daze.

"Yes you will be, I know that you're a woman but you will have to deal with it" Pein said, calmly.

"I'm not going to bicth their hot, and it's not like I've never done it before. I had Deidara, sleep in my room from the last two weeks before I came here" I said, looking at Deidara and smiling.

Sasori only looked at him then me with anger in his eyes.

"It's not like that I have a really hard time sleeping by myself, I get horrible nightmares, and can't sleep, so I ask him to sleep in my bed with me, so I could sleep" I said calmly.

The anger left Sasoris eyes.

"Sorry Sasori no Danna, I should have told you, but I didn't know if Okami no Danna wanted me to, hm" Deidara said, looking a Sasori then to me.

Sasori only smiled, and walked to his and Deidara's room.

"Hey Danna, can I talk to you?" I asked, running after him.

"Yeah, talk to me in my room brat" Sasori said, walking into his room with me following.

We walked into his room, and I walked to the bed with Sasori following me.

"Danna, will you help make me a Puppet Master, and help me with making my puppets?" I asked.

"Yeah, and damn it stop calling me Danna, its bad enough that Deidara dose it" Sasori growled.

"Thank you" I said hugging him.

"You're as bad as Deidara" Sasori growled, playfully.

"Thank you" I purred.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sasori asked.

"Wh- what?" I stuttered.

"Did you sleep with Deidara?" Sasori asked, again calmly.

I didn't answer, and looked at the floor.

"Its alright you can tell me, I won't get mad" Sasori whispered.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it he got me started" I said, weakly.

"His good at that, so what did you think?" Sasori laughed.

"Oh his really good, you should be uke for him sometime" I said, giving him a dirty smile.

"I'll think about it, but don't tell him he'll never let me live it down" Sasori said, smiling at me.

"Did you sleep with him the two weeks he was with you?" Sasori asked.

"No but I did this morning, and I fucked Kisame last night" I said, grinning.

"What Kisame too?" Sasori gasped.

"I was in the shower, and he come up behind me. I was too dazed by the hot water, I didn't ever relies he was there, and he talked me into it. How can you say no to guy with a body like that, and blue is my one of favorite colors" I said, dreamily.

"I never hear Itachi, complain" Sasori said, looking at me.

"About Itachi, don't tell him I don't want to hear him bicth, and I want to brag about it" I said, smiling.

"I won't tell him" Sasori said, walking to his desk.

I got to my feet, and walk over to him.

'Thanks Danna" I said.

"What did I" Sasori was cut off, as I kissed him on the lips gently.

Sasori put is hand on my face deepening the kiss.

Knock! Knock!

"Okami Senpai, Zetsu want to see you" a man said, from the other side of the door.

We broke the kiss.

"Coming, I'll be right there Tobi" I said.

"Ok, I'll tell them" Tobi said.

"When I have time, and you not busy, can you help me with **Spider's** fangs?" I asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah, but only when I'm not busy" Sasori said, as I walked out the door.

"Senpai over here!" Tobi yelled, from the other side of the room.

I walked over to him.

"This is yours and Zetsu's room, Zetsu is in there waiting for you" Tobi said, walking way.

"Ok, thanks Tobi" I said, walking into the room, and closing the door behind me.

Zetsu was sitting on the bed.

"So this is my new room, it's nice and big" I said, walking over to them and, sitting down next to them.

"We're glad you're our partner" the dark side purred, running their hand throw my hair.

"Very glad" the light side purred.

"I'm glad to know when I have to eat someone, I won't have to do it alone" I said, hugging them.

Knock! Knock!

"Zetsu, Okami I need to speck to you" A man ordered, from the other side of the door.

"Coming Leader!" We said, getting to our feet, and walking out the door.

Zetsu and I walked to the kitchen.

"Yes Leader!" we said, as we walked into the room.

"Okami, I know I said you were to be Zetsu's partner, and that won't change, but I want you to get to know you're other team mates. So you will be Hidan's partner, for three weeks only on missions, but you don't have to share a room with him, he has Kakuzu for that" Pein said.

I looked at Zetsu then to Pein.

"You will change partners, until you make it back to Zetsu. first Hidan then Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and last Zetsu. If you wish to be partners with Konan or I you just have to ask, we don't go on missions we just do paper work, well I do paper work, and Konan stay here" Pein said.

"So I will partner up with all of them for three weeks, until I get to Zetsu?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right" Pein answered, walking away back to his office.

"Ok, we're partners, for the next three weeks, and if you piss me off I'll make you're life a living hell" I said, grinning at Hidan.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out and heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah walked around the hideout. Walked into Tobi's room Tobi showed me his face and he told me his real name then we made out. We were about to walk out of his room then Tobi reveled that he is the true Leader. Leader and Kakuzu woke up I told them how I made as much money as I did. I asked Sasori if I could talk to him. I asked if he would help me with my puppet training he said yes. Sasori asked if I sleep with Deidara I told I did and Kisame. I asked him not to tell Itachi he said he wouldn't. He got mad when I called him danna then I kissed him. Tobi knocked and told me Zetsu wanted me. I went to my new room then Leader told me and Zetsu he needed to talk to us. We meet him in the kitchen and I was told I would be partnered with each of the other members for three weeks each until I get back to Zetsu Hidan is first up ok back to the story.

"What, yeah right I'm so scared?" Hidan said, smiling.

"Oh, is that so?" I purred, taking a few steps towards him.

Hidan looked at me in horror, and took a few steps back.

"If you're not afraid of me, then why are you backing up?" I asked, taking a few more steps towards him.

"I-I'm not afraid, I just got to get some sleep" I have to do some reticules, in the morning if we don't have a mission. Hidan said, weakly.

"Oh I see, well I think I'll go to bed too, just incase we do have a mission" I said starting to walk to my room.

"Yeah, you better walk away" Hidan said, weakly.

"What did you just say Hidan?" I hissed, turning and coming inches from his face be for he could blink.

"I uh!" Hidan stuttered, falling on his butt.

Everyone started laughing loudly.

I put my hand out to him.

"You alright?: I laughed.

Hidan took my hand, and let me pull him up to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fucking fine" Hidan hissed.

Hidan's face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh come on Hidan, it was just a joke we're partners for now, it's my job to be a pain in the ass" I said, smiling.

"Yeah well, you're jokes fucking suck" Hidan snapped, pouting.

Hidan turned his back to me.

"I know baby, but that's why you love me" I purred.

"What ever!" Hidan growled, and walked to his room.

"I love you too Hidan" I yelled.

Hidan said nothing, and slammed his door behind him.

Well guys I am going to bed. I said, I turning to face them Zetsu but was know were to be seen.

I walked to my room, and walked into the room, Zetsu wasn't in the room.

I walked back out of the room, and to the stairway where Kisame left my suitcase.

I grabbed it taking it back to my room.

I walked back in the room, and Zetsu still wasn't there.

I got undressed then walked to the bed, and got ready to crawl in.

I felt two arms wrap around me fulling me close to a worm body.

"Zetsu?" I asked.

The person said nothing.

"I know it's you" I said, turning to face them.

"We know" the dark side purred.

"You're not going to get dressed?" the light side asked.

"Would you like me too?" I asked, grinning.

They smiled, and kissed me on the forehead.

They let me go, and we both crawled into bed then covered up.

"Zetsu you're naked" I whispered, playfully.

"Is that a problem?" the dark side asked.

'We can get dressed" the light side said.

I don't answer, and crawled over top of them.

"No, you where naked the first time, I slept next to you remember" I purred, in their ear.

They put their hands on my face, pulling me into a kiss.

Their hands made there way down my body to my breasts.

"Mmm!" I moaned, into the kiss.

We broke the kiss for air.

"I want more of you, take me" I panted.

Zetsu said nothing lifting me, and placing their length at my entrance slowly pushing inside.

"Aahhh" I moaned.

Zetsu started kissing down to my nipple, and taking it into their mouth.

I stated to move my hips back and froth.

"Aawww!" Zetsu moaned, in my breast sucking harder.

I started to grind my hips with theirs faster.

Zetsu started moved with me.

"Faster, harder!" I moaned.

Zetsu did as they were asked, thrusting harder and faster.

I put my hands on their chest.

"Oh God Zetsu, this feels so good" I moaned.

"Yes, it does" the dark side moaned!

"So good!" the light side moaned.

We kept the rhythm, and pace for a little over two hours.

"O-Okami, we're going to cum!" the dark side gasped, loudly.

The light side said nothing.

"S-so am I'm" I gasped.

Zetsu shot their seed deep inside me, and I came on their hips and legs.

I pulled off of them, and fell on to their chest panting.

We stayed quite for a moment.

"We have to do this more often" I panted.

Zetsu wrapped their arms around me, and fell asleep.

I smiled and kissed them on the lips, then laid my head on their chest closing my eyes, and falling asleep as well.

It was the next morning.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Okami, we have a mission to go in soon" a man said, walking in to Zetsu and my room.

"Holy shit sorry!" the man gasped, quickly walking out of our room, and closing the door behind him.

I looked up at Zetsu to see them smiling.

I shuck my head, and smiled.

"Perverts" I whispered, laying my head back on their chest.

Zetsu laughed a little making me bounce up and down.

I'm smile grow even bigger.

"But that's why you love us" the dark side purred.

"You do love us don't you?" The light side asked.

"Of course I do, who couldn't love you your so damn sexy, and one hell of a good fuck" I purred.

"Your one hell of a good fuck too" the dark side purred.

"Hmm yes" the light side purred.

I looked up at them, and laid my head down on their chest again.

We stayed quite for a few minuets.

I listen to them breathe in and out, and the sound of their heart beating in their chest.

"I love listening to you're heart beat, it's hypnotizing" I whispered.

Zetsu only laughed again making me bounce up and down again.

Knock! Knock!

"Okami, you have a mission in an hour, make sure you ready you are not to be late for it" a man said, from the other side of the door.

"Yes Sir, I'll be ready" I answered.

I stayed there for a few moments.

"I really don't want to get up" I said, playfully.

"Now Okami!" Pein snapped, from the other side of the door.

"I don't want too, I'm staying here!" I yelled.

"I don't care what you want, get up you're not at school anymore, you can't just skip a mission, like you would a day of school" Pein hissed.

"I'll let you know, I never missed a day of school in my life, not even when I was sick" I snapped.

"Get out of bed now!" Pein hissed.

I looked at Zetsu smiling, and they smiled back.

"You know, what I'm about to do don't you?" I whispered.

Zetsu's smile grew bigger.

"Make me!" I yelled.

"Fine I will!" Pein hissed, opening the door.

NO DON'T GO IN THERE! Hidan screamed.

"Wh" Pein stopped, as he looked in the room.

Pein walked in the room, and shut the door behind him.

Pein walked over to the bed, and came inches from my face.

"Deidara did the same thing when he first came here, do you know what I did you him?" Pein purred.

"I don't care, I want to stay here, I'm counfy I'm not moving" I said pouting.

Pein smiled, and picked me up.

I didn't fight, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Pein open the door with me in his arms naked, then put me down, and shut the door behind him.

Everyone in the room starred, their noses started to bleed.

I smiled, and walked the kitchen.

I got some juice out of the refrigerator, and walked into the living room again.

"What, you act like you've never seen a naked woman before?" I purred.

"Okami Senpai, aren't you embarrassed?" Tobi asked, in shock.

"Ha, no I'm a nudist, I love to show off my body" I purred.

I walked over to Pein.

"Leader baby, you're going to have to do better next time. I don't embarrass easily" I purred, walking past him, and back to my room.

I walked into the room, and shut the door behind me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed next to Zetsu.

I drank my juice.

"I love doing that" I said, grinning an evil grin.

Zetsu wrapped their arms around me, and pulled me close.

"You know you better get dressed, before he really gets pissed" the dark side whispered, kissing me on my shoulder blade.

"We really don't want to hear him scream, this early in the morning" the light side whispered, in my shoulder blade.

"Go point" I said.

I got to my feet, and got dressed in my Akatsuki uniform.

I turned to Zetsu.

"I'll see you two when I get back" I purred, kissing them on the lips.

I broke the kiss, and walked out the door.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah was going to go to be but got some from Zetsu instead didn't want to get up so Leader helped me hoping to in embarrass me but failed ever one got to see me naked got dressed for my mission with Hidan ok back to the story.

"Hey Hidan you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Hidan said.

We walked to the stairs that lead to Peins office.

"Did Leader, tell you what we have to do on this mission?" I asked.

"No, I thought he told you" Hidan said looking at me.

I shook my head.

"I'll go ask, hold on" I said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, I'll be in the living room, just call for me" Hidan said, walking away.

"Alright!" I said, walking up the stairs.

I walked down the long dark hallway for the third time in two days.

I made my way to the door at the end of the hall.

Knock! Knock!

Yes! a man said from the other side of the door.

It's me Okami Sir may I come in? I asked from my side of door.

Yes come in! Pein said from other side of the door.

I walked into the room and to his desk.

Sir what do we have to do on this mission? I asked.

Pein looked up from his papers.

Yes do you think you could get me some papers from that room? Pein asked pointing to the room on the right.

What no way am I going in there again. I snapped.

What are you disobeying me? Pein snapped.

I looked at him not knowing what to say.

Now! Pein snapped.

I did as I was told and went to the room.

I looked around the room for the papers.

I pocked my head out door.

Sir where are they?

There in the other room with my other selves! Pein yell from the other room.

I growled under my breath.

What was that? Pein snapped from the other room.

Nothing sir! I yelled.

I walked into the next room keeping to door open.

The room was the same as it was when I first came in.

I kept my eye on the men on the beds for any movement.

I found the papers Pein was talking about and walked out of the room quickly closing the door behind me and walking back into Peins office.

Here you are sir. I said handing him the papers.

He took the papers and sat them on the desk.

I started to walk away but Pein grabbed my wrist pulling me onto his lap.

Now where do you think you're going? Pein purred wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to his body.

I have a mission remember? I said.

That can wait. Pein purred in my ear.

Oh can it now if I knew this I would have stayed in bed with Zetsu. I said.

Come on Pein I really want to go in this mission please. I begged.

Alright but when you get back I'm going to have some fun with you. Pein purred.

As you wish sexy. I purred kissing him on the check and getting to my feet.

So what are we to do in this mission? I asked.

Pein sighed.

I do you really have to go I just can't get you're naked body off my mind. Pein whined.

Yes I have to go why don't you get some from Konan? I asked.

She won't let me. Pein said weakly.

You're just thinking about yourself again try telling her you need her you love her. Cuddle with her I bet she would like that and you might just get luck. I know I would sleep with you in a heart beat if you did that. I said smiling at him.

I need you I love you do you want to cuddle? Pein asked playfully.

Ha, ha funny nice try I have a mission. What do you want me and Hidan to do I mean it. I said calmly.

Pein sighed.

I need you to bring in the bounties of this men it wont matter if their dead or a live. Pein said handing me the paper he asked me to get for him.

Alright I can leave the killing to Hidan if I have to. I said taking the papers from him. I said.

Remember what I said. Pein said.

Yeah, yeah I hear you you're fun I know. I said walking away.

I walked out the door and down the hall.

I made my way to the living room.

Hey you ready I know what we have to do. I asked looking at Hidan.

Oh Konan Leader wishes to see you if you're not busy. I said.

Hidan and Konan got to their feet.

What about? Konan asked.

I don't know he didn't say sorry. I answered.

Ok thanks oh and good luck on you're first mission. Konan said walking past me.

Yeah thanks. I said.

Hidan got to my side and we started to walk out of the living room.

Come on hurry before she kills me. I said starting to walk faster.

What? Hidan asked trying to keep up.

I'll tell you when we're far from here. I said walking down the long hallway.

We made our way out of the Akatsuki hideout.

Why do you think she's going to kill you? Hidan asked.

Leader wanted jump me and I told him I wasn't in the mood. Then I told him if he sweet talked Konan she might sleep with him I would have but I'm still a little bit mad at him for what he did to me when I first got here. I answered looking ahead.

What did he do to you? Hidan asked.

I don't want to talk about it. I snapped.

He didn't fucking rape you did he? Hidan whispered.

No well no you can't rape the willing. I said.

What did he do? Hidan asked again.

I don't want to talk about it. I snapped blushing.

Oh come on tell me. Hidan begged.

He, he put his hand down my pants and played with one of my boobs you happy. Hiss blushing harder.

Oh. Hidan said weakly.

Oh is all you have to say. I hissed.

Hidan said nothing.

Look sorry man I just don't really like talking about what I do with someone most of the time unless I have to or I bring it up. I said walking a little faster.

Yeah I didn't mean to keep asking fuck I'm sorry man. Hidan said weakly walking a little fast to catch up to me.

It's alright its just embarrassing for me to talk about it. I said softly.

Yeah but don't you have sex all the time? Hidan asked looking at me.

Yeah but I don't like to talk about it like a whore. I'm not like a guy how likes to brag about it if I did that people would really start calling me a whore and that really pisses me off people die. I growled looking at him.

Why do you kill people for something like calling you a whore? Hidan asked. Because a guy can go fuck any fucking chick and a nice pat on the back and way to go man nice job. If a woman were to do that she would be labeled a whore or slut and that really fucking pisses me off if a guy can do it why cant a fuck girl god! I scream.

Hidan looked at me in shock.

I'm sorry man that's just how I feel about it. I said.

Hey no its cool I can get where you're coming from I'm with you. Hidan said proudly.

I looked at him.

Oh my god thanks man you fucking rock I'm so glad I found someone how with me on this. I said hugging him.

Yeah so do you think you would want to tell who else you may have slept with? Hidan asked looking way.

You're an ass you know that? I said punching him on the arm.

Oww yeah I know but that's why you love me right? Hidan asked smiling.

Yeah what ever! I growled playfully.

Will you tell me or should I just yell out names? Hidan asked playfully.

Shut up you ass god fine I'll fucking tell you. I snapped.

Well! Hidan squealed.

God shut up! I snapped.

I stayed quite for a moment.

Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu. I whispered looking at the ground.

What I didn't hear you can you say that again? Hidan asked looking at me.

God shut up leave me alone! I snapped taking off running.

Hey I really didn't hear you come on tell me! Hidan yelled running after me.

We walked around looking for any leads.

The leads led us to a large town.

Come on tell me! Hidan begged.

I already told you I'm not saying it again you're shit out of luck! I hissed.

Hidan folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

You can pout all you want I'm not telling you again. I said walking away.

Hidan, Hidan look I know that guy he owes me money and he might know here we can find this guys. I said pointing to a man on the street.

Hey Daiki! I yelled to the man.

Daiki turned to his name being called and started running.

Oh his trying to run from me again. I purred taking after him Hidan close behind.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out gore and horror I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah didn't know what to do for our mission asked Leader he told me to get the some paper from the room with the men in it Leader tried to get some I said no told him to be nice to Konan and she might let him have some fun was told what me and Hidan had to do for our mission told Konan Leader wanted her told Hidan to run for it so I would be kill by Konan told Hidan why we had to run he ask who I slept with I told him and he didn't hear me he keeps begging to know found someone how owes me money and might be able to help me and Hidan on our mission ok back to the story.

"Oh come on man, you know very damn well, you aren't going to get away from me, why try? You're just going to piss me off. You know what I'm like when I'm pissed" I yelled, at the running man.

Daiki said nothing only kept running.

Daiki ran into a dead end alley.

"Like a taped rat again huh Daiki?" I asked, walking up to the man.

"Oh come on Lady Okami, I don't have you're money, give me some more time, and I'll get it to you I mean it" Daiki begged.

I walked up to Daiki, and grabbed him by the caller of his shirt lifting him off the ground, pinning him to the wall.

"I've given you six months to pay me back, and now I'm working for someone who likes it when I bring in money, I want my money back now!" I snapped, the whites of my eyes growing black.

"I-I really don't have it, my boss dose please let me take you to him, and you can talk to him about it" Daiki begged.

I dropped him letting him fall to the ground.

Daiki got to his feet, and walk past me and Hidan.

I follow after him with Hidan following me the whites of my eyes returned to normal.

Daiki lead us to a large building.

"Lady Okami, please wait here for a minute, so I can tell my boss he has a guest" Daiki said, turning to walk away.

"Remember Daiki, I won't die very easily, but you will" I growled.

"Yes I know my Lady, I'll be right back" Daiki said, walking into the building.

A few minutes passed.

"My Lady, please come in" Daiki said, waving at us to come in.

"We walked into the building. and down a small hallway then into a large room.

"Ah, you must be Lady Okami" a man in dark cloths said.

"Yes, I am Okami" I said.

"My name is Kyo, it is nice to meet you my Lady" Kyo said, smiling.

"Yes, it is, I see there are a lot of men there with you today" I said, handing the wanted poster to Hidan.

Hidan looked throw the papers and grinned.

"I see you are bounty hunters?" Kyo said, calmly.

"No, I'm not, and none of you are the men we're looking for. I was told by Daiki, that I should talk to you about the money, he owes me" I said, calmly.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but I don't have you're money" Kyo said, calmly.

I walked over to Kyo.

"Now, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" I asked, walking over to him getting to my knees.

Kyo closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I don't have you're money" Kyo side, calmly.

I smiled, and pushed Kyo on his back then crawled top of him.

Are you sure? I purred coming inches from his face.

"I-I" Kyo stuttered.

I started grinding my hips with his.

"Are you sure?" I asked, again.

"Aahhh, I" Kyo moaned.

I slipped my cloak off showing my breasts.

Every one in the room starred wide eyed.

Kyo started to reach for my breasts.

"Ah, ah not until I have my money" I purred, grabbing his hand, and grinding my hips with his even more.

"There Daiki, you know where to find it, get for Lady Okami, for me" Kyo moaned.

Daiki went and got my money, then came back handing it to Hidan.

I lined down, and kissed Kyo on the lips, then quickly got to my feet.

Kyo looked at me in shock.

"Daiki came with me" I ordered, walking over to Hidan then taking the money.

Daiki did as he was told, and followed me.

I turned facing the men in the room.

"Oh, I lied I am a bounty hunter, I've been one since I was ten" I said, and turned to face Hidan.

"Kill them, we only need their heads. I always get more of a bounty for their heads" I said, calmly walking out of the room, pulling my cloak up covering my self again.

The sounds of men screaming a blood spattering hitting the walls, and floor could be herd.

Hidan came out of the room covered in blood with five men's heads in his hand.

"Daiki go get us a bag, to put this in oh, and make it a dark bag" I said calmly.

"Hidan, you might want to clean up a little" I said.

"Yeah I know" Hidan said.

Daiki did as he was told, and went and to get a bag.

"Hey, way are you letting that guy live?" Hidan asked.

"Because, he doesn't have a bounty on his head, and he's cute" I answered, as Daiki walked up with a bag in his hand.

Hidan put the heads in the bag.

"I want to get an arm, or two ok hold on" I said, running back into the room.

I walked over to the wall.

"Well done" a man's voice said, from the wall.

"You're faster then Kakuzu, when it comes to finding bounties" anther man's voice said, from the wall.

"Thanks I try, but don't tell Leader, I want to spend some time here in town for a day, or so. I hear they have a hot spring, and I want to try it out, I haven't been to a hot spring in a long time" I said.

"We want tell him" the first voice said.

"Enjoy yourself" the other voice said.

"You can join me, if you want" I purred, walking closer to the wall.

Zetsu's face came out of the wall.

"We can't sorry" the dark side said.

"We have a long mission, we're working on" the light side said.

"Ok, I hope is see you when I get back" I whispered, kissing them on the lips.

I broke the kiss.

"Hey enjoy, I don't have time to eat any of them so, I'm going to take an arm or two ok" I said, walking over to a body.

I grabbed an arm, and ripped it from the body then walked over to the other side, and did the same.

Zetsu came all out of the wall, and walked over to me.

"Can we see you eat one of them?" the dark side asked.

"We want to see you eat the bone, and all" the light side said.

"Yeah sure" I answered, putting one of the arms in my mouth, and biting down.

Crunch snap!

The sound of flash ripping bone snapping blood spilling to the floor, and bone being chewed, filled the room.

Zetsu smiled, and lick the blood from my face and chest.

"I think I need to eat people, with around more often" I moaned.

"We hope you will" the dark side said, smiling.

"It will be very nice" the light side said.

I smiled back, and hugged them.

"Well I got to go Hidan, is waiting" I said, pulling away.

"I'll see you later ok, and maybe we can have a human dinner" I said, walking out of the room, and shutting the door behind me.

The same sounds of flash being ripped and chewing filled the room.

"Man, I wish I could stay that guy was good" I whined.

"Aw, I forgot my arm" I though to myself.

I walked back the room Zetsu, was still eating.

I walked over and grabbed the arm, and Zetsu stopped looking up at me.

I leaned down, and licked some of the blood from their face, then walked out of the room again shutting the door behind me.

I made my way out of the building.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Hidan snapped.

"Sorry, wanted to get a bite to eat" I said, putting the arm in the bag.

"God, you're sick!" Hidan growled.

"Yep I know, and you love it" I purred.

"Daiki you stay out of trouble, got it" I ordered, looking at him.

"Yes my Lady, I will" Daiki said, smiling then walking way.

We walked to the bounty office.

"Ah Lady Okami, did you bring me some heads?" an old man asked.

"Yes Yukio, I have" I answered.

"Ah Hidan, it's nice to see you again, but where is Kakuzu, is he sick?" Yukio asked, looking at Hidan.

"No old man, she's my partner for the next three weeks Kakuzu, is on anther mission, at the moment!" Hidan growled.

"Ah, so you are of the Akatsuki, now my Lady" Yukio asked

"Yes as of yesterday" I answered, smiling at him.

"Come on hurry up, these places gives me the creeps" Hidan growled, walking out of the room.

"Coming just got to get things under way here. I yelled to him.

"Ah yes, you're money, let me see who you brute me today. Oh my five, and I most say the most wanted. You have done very well today, the best you've done in some time" Yukio said, grinning.

"Yes, I know I'm so happy" I said, joyfully.

"I take it, this is yours?" Yukio asked, holding up the arm.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't want anyone else seeing it" I said, looking at the floor.

"It's alright, let me get you're money" Yukio said, putting the arm back in the bag handing it to me.

Yuko walked into anther room.

"I better eat this before it goes bad" I told my self.

I quickly ate the arm.

"I do believe three million, will do" Yukio said, walking back into the room then handing me a suitcase.

"Sweet lord Yukio, don't you think that's a little much?" I asked, looking at him in shock.

"Not for my prettiest bounty hunter, I know" Yukio answered, smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, if you give me a hug, you know how much I love you're hugs" Yukio answered, grinning.

"You dirty old man, you just want to feel my boobs" I said, playfully.

"You're right, I can't help it" Yukio said.

"Come here, you dirty old fart" I said, walking over to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him on the lips.

I broke the kiss.

"Thank you so much man, Kakuzu, is going to freak" I squealed.

"I was only thinking, I would get a hug. I think I will have to pay you more, from now on" Yukio said happily.

"Don't push it, you're just luck today old man" I growled, playfully.

Yukio smiled.

"I'll see you when, I get some more bounties ok" I said, turning starting to walk away.

Smack!

"Hey, you're luck I'm on a good mood old man" I said, walking out of the room.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Yukio laughed.

"Damn what took you so long?" Hidan snapped.

"Shut up, let find an inn with a hot spring alright" I snapped.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out gore and horror heavy henti I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah went to get my money found our bounties got my money only needed the heads of the bounties I let Hidan handle that showed Zetsu how I eat people going to an inn ok back to the story.

"Sounds good too me" Hidan said.

We walked to an inn.

"Yes Ma'am, my I help you?" a young woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, we would like a room please" I answered.

"Oh are you on you're honeymoon?" the woman asked happyily.

"No" Hidan was cut off.

"Yes we are" I said, looking at Hidan, and smiling.

"Oh, you're so lucky" the lady said, smiling.

"I'm so glad, too he's a dork but he's my dork" I said, smiling, and wrapping my arm around Hidan's arm.

Hidan said nothing.

"Right this way please" the lady said walking past us.

"Is there a hot spring here?" I asked.

"Yes, we do it's a man and woman hot spring ,you might have to deal with some old men, but I'm sure you're new husband can keep their eyes off you" the lady answered, smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm sure he will" I said, smiling up at Hidan.

"Here you are, this is you're room, and the hot spring is down the hall to the right" the lady said.

"Thank you" I said, as the lady walked away.

We walked into the room.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"So, I'm you're husband huh?" Hidan purred, walking over to me then pinning me to the bed.

"Get off me you ass, I only told her that so we wouldn't have to pay as much" I growled.

"I swear, you're like Kakuzu sometimes" Hidan purred, coming inches from my face.

"Does that turn you on?" I purred.

"What ever!" Hidan snapped, falling on the bed next to me.

"Oh did I make you mad" I cooed.

Hidan said nothing.

"Hey, I'm going to the hot spring" I said, getting to my feet.

"Hey, why don't you just get undressed in here?" Hidan asked.

"Because, you would like it to much" I purred.

Hidan got his feet, and grabbed my cloak pulling it off.

"You're right, I would like it to much" Hidan purred, pulling my pants and boxers off.

"You ass!" I hissed punching him in the gut.

"You hit like a girl" Hidan laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and went to the bathroom then grabbed two towels.

I throw a towel to Hidan, and walked over to the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hidan yelled.

I turned, and looked at him.

"Don't look!" Hidan snapped.

I rolled my eyes again, and turned around.

"God, you're such a baby, I let you see me naked, and I'll see you naked when we're in the hot spring" I growled.

Hidan come up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my whist.

"I want you to wait" Hidan purred, in my ear.

"What ever, come one" I growled, walking out of the room.

We made our way to the hot spring.

I took off running letting my towel drop to the floor by the hot spring.

"Canine ball!" I yelled happily.

Splash!

"Hey watch it!" a man snapped.

"Hey, if you don't like it get out" I snapped.

All of the men in the hot spring got out.

Hidan walked in as the men walked out.

"God, you're crazy" Hidan said, removing his towel letting it hit the floor, then sliding into the hot spring.

"Yeah, I know but I got them out of here now didn't I, and damn Hidan I was right you do have a big cock" I purred.

Hidan smiled, and sunk farther into the water

I did the same.

"So how did you sleep with?" Hidan asked.

"God, I told you already" I snapped.

"Yeah, but didn't hear you come on tell me" Hidan begged.

"Fine damn, you're as bad as Kakuzu" I growled, swimming over to him, and setting next to him.

I took in a breath.

"I slept with Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu. I slept with Kisame, the night before I got to the Akatsuki, and Deidara the day I got there, then Zetsu, that same night" I said gasping for air.

"Wow, you got almost half of us down" Hidan said, giving me a dirty smile.

"Oh my fucking God, you fucker!" I snapped, punching him on the arm really hard, getting out of the hot spring.

"Oh come on it was just a joke! Hidan yelled as I walked out of the room.

"FUCK YOU, COCK SUCKER!" I screamed, walking in our room and slamming the door behind me.

I just crawled into the bed, and covered up.

I rolled on my back, and starred into space.

"God, his right but I can help it, I love sex I won't stop having it, even if everyone in the world calls me a whore, then I'll just have to kill them" I told myself.

Hidan walked in the room.

"Hey Okami, I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss you off, it was just a joke" Hidan said, sadly walking over to he bed.

"Well you're joke fucking suck" I growled playfully.

Hidan sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor.

I crawled over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's cool, you didn't hurt my feelings, or anything" I said, hugging him.

Hidan put his hands on my arms.

"You know we really do look like husband, and wife like this" I said, putting my head on his back.

Hidan said nothing.

We stayed quite for a while.

"Well I'm going to bed" I said, letting him go, and falling back on the bed covering myself up again.

Hidan got to his feet, and walked to the other side of the bed, then crawling under the covers next to me.

"Hey, did you sleep with Kakuzu, and you just don't want to tell me, because you were afraid, you would make me mad? Hidan asked, lying on his side on his elbow.

I did the same and looked at him.

"Now, when have I had any time to sleep with him?" I asked.

"We did stay with you, for two weeks" Hidan answered.

"Yeah, but you where with him most of the time, and when I was alone with him, it was only for like a few minutes" I said, calmly.

"Or what you saying he's a one minute man" I asked grinning.

"Oh no, his not a one minute man, believe me" Hidan said, dreamily.

"Oh, ho so his good in bed?" I purred.

Hidan said nothing, and looked away blushing.

I slid over to him, and wrapped my arm around him.

"You happy now, you get too sleep in my bed with me?" I whispered, putting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, about time!" Hidan growled playfully.

"I was thinking, we could stay here for a couple days" I said, looking up at him.

"What, we have to get back" Hidan said, looking down at me.

"Oh come on I asked Zetsu, not to tell Leader, and they said they wouldn't, besides wouldn't it take like a few days, to get all of the guys we got. We just got lucky, getting all of them in one day" I said.

"I don't know" Hidan said.

"Come on please, I want to say for a day or two" I begged, pouting, and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, you're the one taking the blame" Hidan said.

"Got it!" I said, joyfully bouncing up, and down on the bed.

Hidan wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night Hidan" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" Hidan said, running his fingers throw my hair.

"I love it when people do that" I purred opening my eyes.

"Do what?" Hidan asked.

"Play with my hair" I answered.

"Oh, and what about these?" Hidan asked, gently grabbing my breasts.

"Ahh, I love that too, I mean really love it" I moaned.

"What about this? Hidan purred, moving down to one of my nipples taking it into his mouth starting to suck.

"Oh God, I love that almost as much as se" I stopped, and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh you love this, almost as much as what, sex?" Hidan purred, crawling over top of me.

"No, don't even think about it, I just want to get some sleep" I gasped.

"Then go to sleep, I can do all the work" Hidan purred.

"Go fuck yourself!" I snapped.

"I rather fuck you" Hidan purred, placing his length at my entrance, and trusting in.

"Aaaahhhh, you ass!" I moaned.

"Yes I'm an ass, and you love it" Hidan moaned, thrusting in and out.

"Nnaahhh, harder you ass!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his hips.

Hidan did as he was told starting to slam into me.

Hidan kept his rhythm, and peace for three hours.

"My God Hidan, who long can you last?" I moaned.

"I-I not know, but I'm getting tired" Hidan moaned.

"God I've never had someone last this long Zetsu, came close" I moaned.

Hidan grabbed me and flipped me on top of him.

I started moving up and down.

"I really love being on top" I purred.

"So do I" Hidan moaned.

"What with Kakuzu?" I purred, leaning down, and kissing him on the lip before he could say anything.

Hidan trust up hard, and we moaned in the kiss.

We broke the kiss for air.

"Oh God, so good!" we moaned at the same time, and crushing our lips together again.

We kept this up for an hour more.

"I-I'm going to cum!" Hidan moaned, in my neck.

"S-so am I" I moan in his shoulder.

"Aahhh, oh God!" Hidan moaned, shooting his seed hard, and deep inside me.

I came shortly after him coming on his hips.

I fell on top of him too tired to pull myself off him.

Hidan rolled on his side.

I fell to the bed and he pulled out of me falling back on the bed.

We fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed.

It was the next night.

"Oh man, I'm still tired" Hidan moaned.

"Hmm, don't talk to me about being tired" I moaned.

I got up on one elbow, and looked at him.

"Sweet Lord Hidan, I've never had someone last that long, we are going to do that more often, and I don't care what Kakuzu says" I said.

Hidan started laughing.

"God damn, I'm hungry, hey let go to the hot spring, and clean up then got something to eat, then go back to sleep" I said, getting to my feet slowly Hidan followed.

We got some towels, and slowly made our way to the hot spring.

We removed our towels, and slowing stepped into the water.

Servile old men kept their eyes on me.

"Hey, what are you stirring at, you old farts!" Hidan snapped.

The old men shoot him some dirty looks, and got out of the hot spring.

"Yeah you better get out!" Hidan snapped.

"Hidan, if you get us kicked out of there, I swear to Jashin, I'll never fuck you again" I hissed.

"You know of Jashin?" Hidan asked in shock.

"Yeah, I pry to him when I really need to find my way, and am feeling a little down, which reminds me you had better start prying, for forgiveness soon, before he realy get piss" I said.

"Oh fuck, you're right" Hidan yelled, quickly getting out of the water, and running out of the room.

"Aahhh!" a woman screamed.

"Well, get the fuck out of the way!" Hidan snapped.

"Oh my God Hidan, if we're kicked out of here, I will never sleep with you again" I hissed, to myself.

I got out of the hot spring then walked to our room, walking in shutting the door behind me.

"Hey I'll get us something to eat, and I'll help you pry, don't sacrificing yourself. I don't want to have to pay for the clean up, ok" I said, getting dressed.

"Fine, just hurry back, I'm starved" Hidan said, sitting on the bed.

I walked out the door a half an hour passed, and I came back with some intent roman, and a big bag of dango.

I sat down on the bed, and started prying to Jashin to forgive Hidan for his sins.

We pried like that for the next three hours.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got to the hot spring slept with Hidan got some think to eat and helped Hidan pry for forgiveness ok back to the story.

"So, what did you get?" Hidan asked, looking throw the bag.

"God, intent roman and dango!" Hidan snapped.

"Hey, I love them both" I said smiling.

"What ever, go make the roman!" Hidan growled.

"Excuse me, did you just tell me, to go make the roman?" I hissed.

"Yeah, I did what of it!" Hidan said, grinning.

"You know what, you can go fuck yourself, for all I care!" I hissed getting to my feet.

Hidan wrapped his arms around my hips.

"I though we went over this, I rather fuck you" Hidan purred pulling back on the bed.

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

"Yes, please" Hidan purred, penning me to the bed again.

"Did you just say please?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, so!" Hidan said.

"I don't think, I've ever heard you say please before" I said, pushing him off me.

"I'll go make you this, if you say please" I purred.

"Please, will you make this?" Hidan asked.

"That's better" I said, grabbing the roman.

"I'll have someone, boil us some water, so we can eat this" I said.

I put the roman on a table, and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall to the front disk.

"Yes Miss, my I help you?" a young lady asked.

"Yes, could I have someone boil me some water, and have it taken to my room please?" I asked.

"Yes right way Miss, I will have it sent to your room" the lady said.

"Thank you" I said walking back to my room.

"Honey I'm back!" I said, walking back into the room.

Hidan started laughing.

I walked over to the bed, and jumped over him landing on the other side of him.

Hidan lie back on the bed, and set up on his elbows.

I crawled over him, and grabbed some a dango out of the bag.

"So, how long do you think the water will take?" Hidan asked.

"Mmm, hmm?" I muttered, chewing on my dango.

Hidan just looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Hidan said.

"Come on, tell me" I begged.

"It's nothing" Hidan said, still smiling.

"You're lying, come on tell me please" I begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You're really good at that" Hidan purred.

"That's not what I want to know" I growled.

"Feed me, and I'll tell you" Hidan purred.

I reached into the bag, and pulled out anther dango.

"Say ah!" I said.

I pulled a white ball from the stick, and held it up to his mouth.

"Ah!" Hidan said, opening his mouth.

I put the ball in his mouth.

He took the ball into the ball into his mouth with my fingers.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth, and licked it.

"There, I fed you now tell me" I growled, playfully.

"Its just that you're so cute, when you eat it turns me on so bad" Hidan purred.

I said nothing smiling, and my face turning red.

"Your really hot when you blush too" Hidan purred.

"Shut up, and eat your food" I snapped, blushing harder.

Knock, knock!

"Room serves!" a man's voice said, from behind the door.

"Coming!' I said, getting off Hidan.

I opened the door.

"You're hot water Miss" a young man said, putting it on the table.

"Thank you, here you are" I said, handing the man a tip.

"Thank you, Miss have a nice stay" the man said, walking out the door shutting the door behind him.

I opened the cups of intent roman pouring the hot water in, and let it set for a few minuets, then taking one over to Hidan.

"Here you go" I said, handing him the cup, then setting down next to him.

"We'll get some real food tomorrow ok" I said, starting to eat my noodles.

"Mmm, hmm!" Hidan muttered, eating his noodles.

We ate all of the roman, and setting the cups on the table, next to the bed.

Hidan crawled under the covers, and I got to my feet getting undressed letting my close hit the floor.

"God I'm tired" I groaned, crawling into bed, and covering up.

I laded my head on Hidan's chest, and closed my eyes we fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the day before I woke.

I got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

I turned on the water to hot, and got in.

"Good morning!" Hidan purred, getting in the shower with me.

"Hey, get out damn it!" I snapped.

"Why you tired of me already?" Hidan purred, penning me to the wall of the shower.

"Get off me you ass!" I snapped.

"Kakuzu lets me take a shower with him" Hidan purred, coming inches from my face.

"I'm not Kakuzu, now get out! I hissed, turning my face away.

Hidan kissed me on the neck, and started to lick.

"S-stop it, I-I just want to take a shower!" I gasped.

Hidan pressed his body agent mine.

"N-no I mean it get out!" I whimpered.

Hidan picked me up, and placed his length at my entrance.

"You know you want it" Hidan purred, in my ear.

I said nothing, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Hidan thrust in.

"Y-you're an a-asshole, you know that!" I moaned.

"I know, and you fucking love it" Hidan said grinning.

"Shut up, and fuck me before I change my mind" I growled.

"Hidan started move in, and out going faster and faster.

"God harder!" I moaned.

Hidan did as he was told.

Fuck! Hidan moaned.

He thrust harder and faster, pulling almost all the way out then back in.

Hidan kept his rhythm, and pace up for about an hour.

"Damn it Hidan, the water is getting fucking cold!" I hissed, in his neck.

Hidan said nothing, and turned off the water then, carried me to the bedroom.

He set me on my back on the bed, and continued what he was doing.

We kept this up for anther two hours.

"God, I'm getting tired again!" Hidan panted, pulling out and falling on the bed.

"Pussy!" I panted.

I crawled on top of him placing his length in entrance again.

"Aahhh!" We moaned.

"Damn it Hidan, this is you're fault. If your too tired to go on a walk with me. I won't fuck you for three mouths no matter, how much you want it. I panted, moving up and down fast and hard.

"I-I wont be too tired to do that, it just standing there, and fucking you like that is tiring. I can't believe, how long you can last" Hidan panted.

"Yeah I've always be able to last a long time, but no one else can keep up with me, but it's all good I won't bitch. I panted.

I kept my rhythm and pace for anther hour and a half.

"Aahhh!" Hidan moaned loudly and came shooting his seed hard and deep inside me.

"F-fuck!" I screamed, and came on his hips.

I pulled off of Hidan and fell on his chest panting.

We lay for a few minuets panting.

I looked up at Hidan.

"Will you let me take, a shower with out jumping on me?" I asked panting,

"I don't know, you're just so fucking hot. I don't think, I can keep my hands off you" Hidan purred.

"Shut up, and stay away from me" I growled get off him, and walking to the shower.

When I got into the bathroom I locked the door.

"Oh come on, I was just joking!" Hidan yelled, from the other room.

I smiled, and turned on the water to hot and got in.

The hot water ran down my body.

"God, I love hot shower, after sex it feels so good" I sighed, into the water

I put some shampoo in my hair, and washed out any dirt and sweat, then rinse all the soup out of my hair, and off my body.

I got out of the show, and dried off.

I unlocked the door, and walked out of the bathroom, with a towel on. When I got out of the bathroom, Hidan wasn't there.

"Now, here did he go?" I asked myself.

I walked out of the room, and the hot spring, Hidan wasn't there so I went back to our room still no Hidan.

"That ass, better not of left me here, or I swear to Jashin, I'll find a way to kill him' I hissed.

I turning just in time to see Hidan, behind me, and crushing his lips to mine.

"Mmmm!" I growled, kissing him back.

I broke the kiss.

"You ass, tell me next time when you're leaving, so I don't freak out" I snapped.

"What's that about killing me?" Hidan purred, in my ear.

"I was pissed, and you weren't here" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Its cool, Kakuzu tells me he'll find a way to kill me all the time, but that's when I fucking piss him off" Hidan said.

"Well Deidara, told me he would rather fuck you then kill you" I purred, grinning up at him.

Hidan blushed, and looked away.

"Oh come on man, that stuff turns me on so bad. I purred.

"Oh really?" Hidan purred, kissing my on the neck.

"Yeah, now come on, I want to go for a walk for a little bit" I said pulling away.

"Oh come on, come fuck me again" Hidan begged.

My God you horny bastard no, I love it too. But I'm going for a walk with, or with out you" I said, walking away and out the door.

Hidan followed me out of the inn, and onto the street.

"I'm not helping you pray this time" I said, looking at him.

"Why not, it's nice having someone else to pray with me?" Hidan asked.

"What ever, I just hate sitting there for three hours, that all" I answered.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You know, Kakuzu's next" I purred, looking in front of me.

"What no way!" Hidan snapped.

"What, you think I'm just going to fuck you, because you can keep up with me" I said looking at him.

"No, it's just that uh" Hidan said, weakly.

"Jezz man, I fucked you, Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu. I'm not just stop at you, and them. I know Itachi's, going to try, and I know very damn well that Kakuzu is going to try. He fucking bitched when you and Deidara, got to see me naked. You have to know his going to try. I said, looking in front of me again.

"Oh, and you can't forget, I almost had some fun with Leader" I added.

Hidan wrapped his arms around me.

"As long as you don't think his better then me, then I think I can live with it, you might be able to teach him a few things" Hidan purred in my ear.

"What, you think I'm a whore?" I snapped, angrily.

People started looking at us.

"Fuck, come on Okami, keep it down!" Hidan whispered.

"I fucking mean it, do you?" I snapped, angrily.

"No I don't, if anything I'm the whore. I really don't think you are fuck believe me" Hidan whispered.

I looked in front of me, and pulled away from him walked a little faster.

"I'm sorry, please I'm really sorry" Hidan, said running up to me.

"Yeah what ever!" I snapped.

Hidan grabbed me stopping me.

"Do you forgive me?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you just don't tell Kakuzu, what we did. I want to brag. I said, looking at him.

"Fuck, I'm not going to tell him, I don't want to hear him bicth about sleeping with you first" Hidan laughed smiling.

We walk around the town for a while.

"Meow!" a cat with all black fur, and gold eyes said.

"Hey, look a cat" I squeal for joy.

"Yeah so" Hidan said looking at the cat.

"I love cats, well all animals" I said, coming down to the cat's level.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" I called.

"Meow!" the cat said, walking over to me.

I picked the cat up, and she started purring.

"Oh, you're so cute. I purred, petting the cat.

"You want to pet her?" I asked, holding the cat out to Hidan.

"No, I'm fine" Hidan said, looking at the cat then me.

"Oh come on, pet her now you be nice to Hidan, ok kitty" I said happily.

Fine, God. Hidan said, reaching out for the cat, and petting her.

"Meow! the cat side and purred looking up at him.

"See, she likes you" I said, smiling at him.

"What ever!" Hidan said.

I smiled, and looked at the cat.

"He likes you too, he's just bad at showing it" I said, smiling down at the cat.

"Meow!" the cat said and purred.

"AI! Where are you, Ai!" a little girls voice called.

"Meow!" the cat said, looking up at me.

"I bet, your Ai aren't you little one?" I asked, looking down at the cat.

"AI, HERE KITTY, KITTY!" the voice called again.

"We got to take, this little kitty to her owner" I said, looking at Hidan then the cat.

We walked to where the voice was coming from.

"AI! Oh Ai, where are you?" the voice said sadly.

A little girl came into view.

"OH, AI YOU'RE OK! I was so scared" the little girl said, running up to us.

"Thank you, for finding her, I was so worried" the little girl said, happily taking the cat from me.

"I'm afraid, it's my fault for that, I seen her, and picked her up. I couldn't help myself she's so cute" I said, smiling down at the girl.

"Its ok, my names Bachiko" Bachiko said, smiling up at me.

"Hi Bachiko, my name is Okami, and this is my friend Hidan" I said, looking down at her.

"Hey!" Hidan said, looking away.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bachiko asked.

Hidan's face turned red and I smiled.

"Yeah, kind of" I said, looking down at her.

"Ok" Bachiko said smiling.

"So, why did Ai run away?" I asked.

"Oh, well this really mean man scared her. His was yelling at my Mommy and Daddy. She didn't like him, so she ran away" Bachiko said sadly.

"I see, do you think you can take us, to the mean man that scared Ai I want to yell at him, for being so mean" I said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll take you. Bachiko said, smiling up at me.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got to eat feed Hidan got some from Hidan again took a shower we walked around the town for a while we meet a cat found out her name was Ai then meet her owner found out her name was Bachiko and now Bachiko is going to take us to a man that scares her and her cat ok back to the story.

We followed Bachiko to her house.

"Hey, why are we going with this brat?" Hidan whispered.

"I have a bounty I've been looking for, his a loan shark. I want to bring him in he's been getting way from me, for the last six mouths, and its really pissing me off. I hear his in the area. I whispered.

"We can't kill him in front of the kid, or her family" Hidan whispered.

"I know, we won't we'll just knock him out, take him away then kill him. I whispered.

We walked up to a house.

"This is our house" Bachiko said, smiling.

"It's nice" I said, looking down at her smiling.

"What do you mean, you don't have the money, you owe me!" a man screamed.

"T-that him" Bachiko, stuttered.

"Please we don't have it, please give us some more time, I just lost my job" an anther man said.

"That's my Daddy! Bachiko gasped.

"I don't care if you last your job, I want my money. I've given you enough time!" the first man snapped.

Crash!

"Aahhh!" A man screamed, flying out a wood and paper sliding door, and landing on the ground.

"Daddy!" Bachiko screamed, running to the man's side.

"Honey!" a woman yelled, running to the man's side.

"Daddy, Daddy are you ok Daddy!" Bachiko cried, tears running down her checks.

"Your Daddy, will be ok as soon as he pays me my money, or I could just take you until, he pays me back" the man purred, putting his hand on her check.

Bachiko pulled away, crying even harder.

"Please, Arata don't take her, from us I'll find a way to pay you back" the woman begged.

I took off running, and grabbing the man by the throat pulling him off the ground.

"Don't fucking, touch her you sick fuck!" I screamed, as the whites of my eyes turned black.

"O-Okami, its good t-to see you again" Arata gasped and stuttered.

I throw him into the house.

Crash!

"Are you ok, Bachiko?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Mmm, hmm, I'm ok Okami" Bachiko said, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Good, now I need to go take care of the bad man, ok. Stay here with your Mommy and Daddy ok" I said, putting my hand on her head.

"Ok" Bachiko said, smiling at me.

I walked into the house.

"Oohhh!" Arata moaned.

"You stupid bicth, who do you think you are?" Arata hissed.

"How dare you, touch a little girl you sick fuck" I snapped coming inches from his face.

"I'm going to really, enjoy ripping your heart out, when I take you away from here" I hissed.

I made some hand signs.

"Bite of Submission!" I yelled, and bit him on the shoulder.

"Aahhh, w-what the hell, did you do to me?" Arata screamed.

"It's a jutsu, which only those of my family can do. My Dad taught it to me before he died. I whispered.

Masashi fell to the floor with a thud.

"But why can't I move?" Arata asked.

"That's a how the jutsu works. It paralyzes the body, so the one you who used it, can eat the victim alive" I purred.

"Wh-what, your not going to eat me are you?" Arata gasped.

"No I wouldn't, but they might" I said looking at the wall.

Zetsu came out of the wall, and walked over to me.

"Hello Zetsu, did Leader send you to get me and Hidan?" I asked.

"No, we came to see you" the dark side said, looking down at the man.

"Is that alright?" the light side asked.

"Oh, I don't mind, but I need you two to wait for me else where. I don't need to scare these people, anymore then I have to" I said, smiling.

Zetsu smiled, and slipped into the floor.

"Now pet, I think I need to take you away, so I can have my fun killing you slowly" I said, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder.

"No, please don't kill me I'll leave this people alone. I swear, please don't kill me" Arata begged.

"It is too late for you. You had thoughts, of what no man should have about a little girl. I will never forgive you, your going to die a very long and painful, death. I whispered.

"And so you can't say anther word" I said, making some hand sighs again.

"Quite as Tears!" I yelled, biting him on the arm.

"With this jutsu, you will not be able to make a sound until, I break the jutsu. This one was used, to keep the victim from screaming for help, while they were being eaten alive. No one can help, you if they can't hear you" I said, then walking out of the house.

"Here Hidan, take him for me for a minuet, ok" I said, throwing the man to him.

"Alright, but what wrong, with him? Hidan asked.

"When I throw him in the house, it must have done something to him" I answered.

"Sir, are you alright?" I said, looking down at him.

"Y-yes, thank you" the man said.

"No problem, I'll just take this guy off your hands, for you" I said, smiling.

"Thank you, so much if you hadn't come, I don't know what he would have done to us, to Bachiko" the woman said, smiling up at me.

"I'm glad to help" I said smiling at her.

"Now, Bachiko you be a good girl, for your Mommy and Daddy, ok" I said, smiling at her.

"I will, I promise" Bachiko said, running to me, and hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"Oh, and Bachiko take go care of Ai, for me ok. Ai, you take good care of Bachiko, and her family" I said.

"I will" Bachiko said, running over to Ai, picking her up.

"Meow!" Ai said, and purred.

"She said, she will" Bachiko said, hugging her.

I smiled.

"Here I want you to have this, to pay for any of the damage he, or I may have made. It will help pay, for a doctor for your husband. I said, pulling out wade of money.

"No, we can't take this, that's alright" the woman said, looking up at me.

"I mean it take it, money is no big deal to me, and if it can help someone in need, then it will be put to better use" I said, handing the money, to the woman.

"T-thank you, I don't know how we can ever pay you back, for what you've done for us today" the woman said, starting to cry.

"I know a way you can pay me back, you most never tell anyone who did these things, for you. You must also never, tell anyone what we look like ok" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I understand" the woman said, looking down at her husband, and then to Bachiko.

"Well, we're off see you around ok" I said, as we walking way.

"Fuck, your to nice sometimes" Hidan said, carrying the man.

"What ever, I'll go back to the inn, and get our stuff. You wait for me, outside the town ok" I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, alright" Hidan said, walking away.

I walked back to the inn.

I will be checking out, I just need to get our stuff" I said, looking at the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, Miss" the woman said.

I walked back to the room, and walked in shutting the door behind me.

I walked to where Hidan had left the suitcase.

Zetsu came out of the ground behind me.

I turned.

"Zetsu! I squealed.

I jumped into their arms making them fall on the bed.

I crushed my lips to theirs.

The kiss heated up, I licked at their bottom lip.

They opened their mouth, letting my tough in I explored ever inch of their mouth.

We broke the kiss.

Zetsu moved down to my neck licking, and kissing it.

"You taste so!" The dark side gasped.

"So good!" the light side gasped.

Zetsu rolled me over onto the bed, unbuttoning my cloak, and moving down to one of my nipples.

"Aahhh, no Zetsu, we can't Hidan, is waiting for me. I really want to kill that guy for what he did" I moaned.

"Just a little bit more" the dark side begged.

"You taste, so good" the light side moaned.

"O-ok, but only for a little bit" I moaned.

Zetsu went back to what they we're doing.

The dark side shot their hand down my pants, and between my legs.

"Zetsu no, aawww!" I moaned.

They started moving their fingers around my entrance.

"Oh God Zetsu, please I need more, I-I want you now!" I moaned.

Zetsu removed my pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor.

They removed their pants and boxers, and flipped me back on top of them.

I placed their length at my entrance, pushed myself down.

"Mmmm!" I moaned, starting to move up and down.

"F-faster!" the dark side moaned.

"H-harder!" the light side moaned.

I did as I was told, moving faster and harder.

Zetsu started moving in time, with me thrusting up and down.

"Oohhh, nnaahhh, Zetsu, don't stop doing that" I moaned, scratching at their chest.

We kept our rhythm and pace, like this for an hour.

The door swung open.

"What the hell is so" Hidan stopped himself, when he looked in the room.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and violence and gore making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah went to Bachiko house her dad got beat up I beat up the guy oh did it I paralyzed him and shut him up with some jutsu I only know whet back to the inn to get the suitcase Zetsu came throw the floor things to hot and Hidan walked in on us ok back to the story.

"H-Hidan, sorry I kind of got caught up, in something" I moaned.

Hidan said nothing, smiling, and shutting the door behind him.

Hidan walked over to us, and removed his cloths letting them fall to the floor.

"H-Hidan, what are you doing?" I moaned.

"Hidan said nothing, and pushed me forward on to Zetsu's, chest then placing his length at my entrance.

Zetsu grabbed my arms, keeping me from moving.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I snapped, looking at Hidan, then Zetsu.

Zetsu smiled.

Hidan wrapped his arms around me and thrust inside.

"Wh-what are you, aawww! I moaned.

Zetsu let my arms go, and thrust up and down fast and hard.

Hidan started doing the same, moving in time with Zetsu.

"Oh, God you're all so good, you're driving me mad" I screamed.

Zetsu pulled me down into a kiss, and Hidan kissed my lower back.

"Oh God, Okami, your so tight!" Hidan moaned.

"I've never done it, nnaahh there before" I moaned loudly.

We kept this up for three hours.

"We're going to cum!" the dark side screamed.

"So close!" the light side moaned.

"So am I!" I moaned.

Zetsu came shooting his see inside me, and I came on their hips.

"Fuck!' Hidan screamed.

The muscles of my entrance tightened around Hidan's length, and he came shooting his seed inside me.

Hidan pulled out of me, and then fell on the bed next to me, and I did the same to Zetsu falling on top of them.

"Fuck, I've wanted to do that for so long!" Hidan panted.

I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked, panting.

"Yeah, I've tried to talk Kakuzu, into doing it, but he keeps saying no" Hidan panted.

Zetsu laughed making me bounce, up and down a little.

"You need to laugh, more often I love bouncing up and down" I said looking up at Zetsu.

"I can tell" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up or I'll make you everyone's bitch!" I growled.

"Ho you think so" Hidan purred.

"Yeah, you'll see" I purred.

Zetsu laughed again, making me bounce up and down.

I laid my head on their chest, and listened to their heart beat in their chest.

"Hhmmm, I love the heart, it's my favorite part of the body, well one of them" I whispered, running my finger in circles on Zetsu chest.

"Why?" Hidan asked, looking at me.

"The sound of it beating in someone's chest is hypnotizing, and it tastes so good" I hummed.

"Fuck, that's sick" Hidan gasped.

"That's what we cannibals are, sick" I purred.

I crawled on top of Hidan, and putting my head on his chest.

Hidan looked down at me, and I looked up at Zetsu.

"Hey, Hidan, what did you do with that guy we caught?" I asked.

"I tied him up in a tree, where no one can find him. So we can take him, in for the bounty later. Hidan answered.

I took in a deep breath.

"Ok, well let's go get him, so I can kill him" I said, slowly getting to crawling off of Hidan.

"Aawww, do we have to?" Hidan whined.

"Yes, we have to I don't want him to die before I get to kill him. Also Zetsu and I can eat what we don't need, to take with us" I said, getting to my feet.

Hidan gave me an ugly look, and got to his feet.

We got dressed.

"Zetsu are you going to come with us?" I asked, pulling my pants up.

"Yes" the dark side said.

"We wish to see how you kill him" the light side purred, getting to their feet, and getting dressed.

After we were dressed Zetsu, slip into the floor.

Hidan and I walked out of our room, and to the front desk.

"I've changed my mind, well be staying one more night" I said, to a woman behind the counter.

"Yes, Miss" the lady said.

We walked out of the inn and out of town into the forest.

"So here is he?" I asked.

"Over here!" Hidan said, jumping into the tree then bring Masashi down.

We walked even further from the town, so no one would see what I was bout to do.

"This is far enough" I said.

Hidan throw Arata, to the ground.

Arata landed on his back with a thud.

I walked over to him, and sat on his hips.

"You know, I really am going to enjoy watching you die" I purred, ripping open his shirt showing his chest.

"Hey Hidan, do you remember when I said the heart, was one of my favorite part of the body" I asked, looking down at Arata.

Hidan said nothing.

I put my head on Arata chest.

Arata looked up at me in horror.

"Yes, I love it when the ones I'm about to kill, are scared it make you taste better" I purred.

"And the best thing is, I don't have to hear you beg for my not to rip beating heart from you chest. I whimpered.

I stabbed my hand throw his chest, and ripped out his heart still betting a little.

Tears ran down Arata face, as voiceless screams try to make them selves known.

"Fuck, your a freak" Hidan said, grinning.

"Baby, you have no idea" I purred.

I take my first bite from the heart.

The blood ran down my chin, and chest.

Hidan shook his head and leaned agents a tree.

Zetsu came out of the ground next to me.

We started eating the body.

"Oh God, I can't stay for this I-I got to go!" Hidan said, running off.

I looked at Zetsu and they looked at me.

We started laughing.

About twenty minutes passed, and all that was left was the head.

"Y-you guys done?" Hidan asked walking back

"Yeah we're, done you big pussy" I said smiling.

Zetsu started licking the blood off my face, and chest.

Hidan walked over then got to his knees, and the same.

"Aahhh, Hidan, what are you doing I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff" I gasped.

"I can do blood, it's just the eating, I can't handle" Hidan said, still licking the blood off me.

I started to lick the blood off of Zetsu.

Hidan took some blood off me, and whipped it on his chest.

I giggled and started licking it off him.

I licked all the blood off Hidan, and went back to Zetsu.

I got to my feet.

Hidan and Zetsu did the same.

Zetsu slipped into the ground.

Hidan grabbed the head, and then we started walking a river came into view.

"Alright a river I can wash the blood out of my clothes. I said, running to the river.

I took off my cloak, and started washing it off.

"Oh, getting naked for me huh" Hidan purred.

"Ha funny" I said, putting my cloak back on.

"Aahhh, cold!" I gasped.

"Oh hard nipples" Hidan purred.

Hidan put the head down, and walk over to me.

"God, you're one of the horniest fuckers" I snapped, walking over to him.

"You know, I think you need a cold bath" I said.

I pushed him in the river, and running off then grabbing the head.

Splash!

"Aahhh, fuck that's cold! Hey get back here, and help me out!" Hidan screamed.

"Ha, do you think I'm stupid, you just want to pull me in to the water" I yelled. back to him.

"If you need me, I'll be at the bounty office" I added.

I slowed down, when the bounty office came into view.

I walked into the office.

"Hey Yukio, I'm back" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Yukio, isn't here right now Lady Okami, his at lunch at the moment" a young man said, walking into the room.

"Oh, Hey Yuu, I have a bounty to turn in, sorry about not putting his head in a bag, didn't have one" I said, handing him the head.

"That is alright, you really must stop killing all of them. It takes the fun away from others" Yuu said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I just really like killing, the little fucks" I said, smiling.

"Of course, I will get you're money for this" Yuu said.

Yuu walked into the other room, and coming back shortly after.

"Here you are my Lady, his bounty is one thousand. I will add anther five hundred, for one of your kisses" Yuu said, smiling.

"How can I say no, to a hotty like you?" I purred, kissing him on the lips.

"I can see how you get the extra money" a man hissed.

I turned to see Hidan, standing in the doorway.

Hidan, you look like a drowned rat. I laughed, looking at him.

"I wander whose fate that is!" Hidan hissed.

I'm sorry, I just really thought you needed to cool off" I said, smiling.

Hidan said nothing, and walked away.

"Oh, come on Hidan, it was just a joke" I yelled.

There was no answer.

I turned, and looked at Yuu.

"Well, he did say he hated my jokes" I said, smiling.

I take my money, then running after Hidan.

"Hey, come on Hidan, it was a joke. I know my jokes fucking suck!" I said, running up next to him.

Hidan said nothing, and kept walking.

The walk all the way back to the inn was quite, and even when we got to the room.

I sighed, and got undressed then crawled into bed, covering myself up.

Hidan let his wet close hit the floor and crawled into bed.

"Look Hidan, I'm really sorry please forgive me" I begged.

Hidan still said nothing, and turned on his back to me.

I turned to the other side my back facing his.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff and making out light yaoi I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah Hidan joined me and Zetsu in the fun went to kill the bounty I ripped the guy heart out ate it then me a Zetsu ate what didn't need to be taken Hidan was being horny again so I pushed him in a river turned in the head got the money Hidan is pissed and want talk to me we got back to the inn ok back to the story.

I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Hidan snapped.

I turned and looked at him, then got out of bed, and got dressed.

I walked to the door, and looked back at Hidan.

I walked out the door.

I walked out of the inn, and into the forest.

I come up to a tall tree, and jumped to the top branch, then sat down.

I looked up at the stars and moon.

"Okami are you ok?" a voice asked.

"What's wrong?" anther voice asked.

"It's nothing Zetsu, I just can't sleep" I said sadly.

We stayed quite for a few minuets.

"I think I really pissed off Hidan, I've never seen him so mad. I shouldn't have pushed him in the river" I said, sadly.

Zetsu said nothing.

"I know, I haven't known him for long, I was just having so fun" I said, sadly.

"He will get over it soon" the dark side said.

"Kakuzu has pissed him off, really badly many times" the light side said.

"Yeah, but his known him longer then I have" I said, sadly.

"Okami, hey Okami, where are you?" a voice yelled.

"Up here!" I yelled.

"What are you doing up there get down here, and go back to bed. We have to go back to Akatsuki tomorrow!" Hidan yelled.

"No, I think I'll stay up here with Zetsu. I don't want to make you any madder, then I already have!" I yelled.

"Come on, fuck I'm not mad any more. I over reacted, I shouldn't have got so mad" Hidan yelled.

"No, I'm just going to stay up here ok!" I yelled.

"Come on, don't make me beg!" Hidan yelled.

"Go down there, he's not mad any more" the dark side said.

"We'll meet you in your room, so you can sleep" the light side said.

I got to my feet, and jumped down from the top of the tree making my way to the bottom.

"Hey, sorry I got so mad, it's just that water was so fucking cold" Hidan said.

"I'm really sorry" I whispered, and hugged him.

"Aahhh, damn you're still wet!" I gasped.

Hidan smiled, and pulled me closer in the hug.

"Aahhh, let go you're cold, and wet. now I'm getting cold, and wet I hate the cold, let go. I gasped.

Hidan let me go, and started walking away.

I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around him stopping him.

"You're not mad at me again, are you?" I whispered.

"No, just getting really cold, and I hate the cold too" Hidan answered.

I sighed, and let go.

We walked back to the inn and then to our room.

When we walked in Zetsu was on the bed.

I quickly removed my wet cloths, and ran to the bed jumping in it next to them.

"Zetsu!" I squealed, hugging them.

"You act, like you haven't seen them in years" Hidan said, playfully

Hidan removed the last of his wet cloths, and getting in the bed.

"Hidan!" I squealed, hugging him.

"Your fucking crazy" Hidan said, smiling.

"Baby you have no idea" I said, showing a lot of my sharp teeth.

Hidan shook his head, and lay back on the bed.

I did the same, Zetsu and Hidan wrapped their arms around me.

We fell asleep.

It was the next morning, when I awoke.

I got out of bed, and got dressed.

I walked over to Zetsu side of the bed.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want any thing?" I whispered.

"No" the dark side muttered.

"We're fine but think you" the light side muttered.

"Ok I'll be back later" I whispered, then kissing them on the lips.

I broke the kiss, and walked over to Hidan's side of the bed.

"Hey, I'm going to something to eat, you want me to get you something?" I whispered.

"Hhmmm, yeah, some cooked beef, and pork would be good" Hidan muttered.

"Ok" I said, kissing him on the lips.

I was about to pull away, but Hidan wrapped his arms around my neck.

My eyes shot open.

"Mmmm!" I muttered, breaking the kiss.

"Hidan!" I gasped.

"Sorry, I'm horny again" Hidan purred.

"Don't look at me, I need a break. If your so horny, fuck Zetsu, I bet they love to help you" I purred, pulling away.

Zetsu looked at Hidan grinning, and evil grin showing a lot of his sharp teeth.

Hidan looked a Zetsu in horror.

"Bye, guys I'll be back in a couple hours" I said, walking to the door.

"Hey don't you dare, leave me alone with them! Zetsu, don't even think about it, hey no don't stop!" Hidan screamed, as Zetsu moved closer.

"Bye Hidan, have fun Zetsu" I purred, walking out the door and shut it behind.

I put me ear to the door.

"No, don't Zetsu, n- aawww, nnaahhh fuck harder!" Hidan moaned, from the side of the door.

"Lucky bastard" I whispered walking away.

I walked out of the inn.

I walked to a small roman shop.

"Welcome!" a man yelled, from behind the counter.

I walked over, and sat down in a stool.

"I would like a bowl or roman, and some dango please oh with extra beef please? I said.

"Yes, of course" the man said, smiling.

The man handed me my food after a few minuets had passed.

"Here you are Miss" the man said, handing me a bowl, and a plate of dango.

"Thank you" I said, smiling.

I ate, and a couple hours passed.

"Sir, could I have some cooked pork and beef to go please.

"Yes, of course" the man said.

A few more minuets passed, and the man handed me to go box in a bag.

I payed for my meal, and to go box.

"Thank you" I said, walked out of the shop.

"Your welcome, please come again" the man yelled.

I walked back to the inn, and to my room.

I put my ear to the door the door.

The door swung open, and I almost fell to the floor but someone stopped me.

I looked up to see it was Hidan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to walk in on you" I said.

Hidan grinned.

"Here's your lunch" I said, handing him the bag.

God, I'm starved, you didn't help with that" Hidan growled.

"A good fuck really, does make you hungry doesn't it?" I purred walking over to Zetsu.

I sat down in their lap.

"Are you sure, your not hungry?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yes" the dark side said.

"We're fine" the light side said smiling.

Zetsu wrapped their arms, around me.

I hugged them back.

"God get a room!" Hidan growled, eating some pork.

"We are in a room" I purred, kissing Zetsu on the check.

Hidan rolled his eyes, and sat down next to me and Zetsu.

I leaned over, and kissed him on the check.

"Now hurry up, and eat that so we can get back before Leader kills us. Or thinks we've be having to much sex, and not doing our job. I said, looking at Hidan then Zetsu.

I rested my head on Zetsu's chest, and they ran their finger throw my hair.

Hidan finished his meal, and got dressed.

"Here take my cloak, I can wear yours until we get back, I don't want you caught cold. I said, unbuttoning my cloak.

"But you'll get a cold" Hidan said.

"I'll be fine I promise" I said, smiling.

I got off Zetsu's lap, and removing my cloak.

Zetsu got to their feet.

"Here you take ours" the dark side said.

"You can give it back, when you get back Akatsuki" the light side said.

"Alright, but what about you won't Leader, ask where it is?" I asked.

"We will stay in our room" the dark side said.

"Until you get back" the light side added.

I took their cloak, and handed mine to Hidan.

I put on Zetsu's. and Hidan put on mine.

Zetsu slipped into the floor, and Hidan walked out the door.

I grabbed the suitcases, and followed Hidan shutting the door behind me.

"We will be leaving now" I said, smiling at the woman behind the counter.

"Yes Miss, thank you for staying" the lady said, smiling.

I payed the woman for the room, and we left.

We walked out of the town.

"You know we only used the hot spring two times, and it's all you're fault" I growled playfully.

"You, horny bastard!" I added.

"You didn't fight back to hard" Hidan purred.

"What ever!" I said, and started running, and jumping from tree to tree.

Hidan caught up to me.

"You're pretty good at this" Hidan said.

"Like I said, before I know the basics, a couple jutsu, and some summons" I said, looking at him.

"I still think you know more, then your letting on" Hidan said.

"What ever man!" I said.

A couple hours passed, and the Akatsuki hideout came into view.

We walked in, and Hidan went to his room.

I went into mine.

Zetsu was setting on our bed.

I took off their cloak, and handed it to them.

Zetsu put it on, and I put on a new shirt.

We walked out of our room, and I almost ran into Leader.

"Leader, can I see you in the kitchen?" I asked.

Pein said nothing, and walked to the kitchen, Zetsu and I follow him.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out light yaoi and light yuri I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah Hidan was still piss when we went to bed couldn't sleep got out of bed and want for a walk jumped to the top of a tree Zetsu talked to me for a little bit Hidan came looking for me we want back to the inn Zetsu was waiting for us went to bed got up and headed back to Akatsuki asked to talk to Leader in the kitchen ok back to the story.

We walked into the kitchen Kakuzu, was sitting at the table.

"How much did you get?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hey your back Danna, hm!" Deidara squealed.

"So, the brats back what's the big deal?" Sasori asked looking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, your back did you bring me anything?" Kisame asked.

"No, sorry man, not this time" I answered, looking at him.

Itachi was giving me a dirty look like always.

"I missed you too Itachi" I cooed grinning at him.

Itachi walked way.

Konan walked in, and smiled at me.

"I hope she's not mad at me" I thought to myself.

"So how much did you get?" Kakuzu asked again.

Hidan walked in and stood beside me.

"Don't pass out this time ok" I said, looking at Pein and Kakuzu.

"Fine, what ever get on with it" Kakuzu snapped.

I opened the suitcases.

"I'll let you count it" I said, walking out of the kitchen with Zetsu close behind.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked.

"I need to get some more sleep, I didn't get much, and I'm really tired" I said, walking way.

"Please don't get me up, until tomorrow" I added.

Hidan ran after me.

"Hey I put your cloak in your room" Hidan said.

"Ok, thanks" I said walking to my room with Zetsu close behind.

I got undressed, and Zetsu did the same.

I only looked at him and crawled into bed, Zetsu came in after me.

I put I'm head on their chest.

"Can I listen to your heart beat?" I whispered.

Zetsu said nothing, and started running their fingers throw my hair.

I sighed heavily, and fell to sleep.

It was the next morning.

The door opened, and someone came in shutting the door behind them.

"Sempi! You awake?" a man asked.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"No, Tobi, five more minuets" I muttered.

"Ok, Sempi!" Tobi said.

Five minuets passed, and Tobi came back in.

"Sempi! How about now?" Tobi asked.

"Five more minuets" I muttered.

"Ok" Tobi said, walking out the door.

I looked up at Zetsu.

"He really is a good boy" I muttered, going back to sleep.

Anther five minutes passed. and Tobi came back in.

"Now?" Tobi asked.

"Aahhh!" I growled.

"Tobi, leave Okami no Danna, alone, hm" a man snapped.

"But I'm hungry Deidara Sempi, Kisame isn't here to make breakfast" Tobi whined.

"Close the door Tobi, and I will get up" I muttered.

Tobi did as he was told.

I got up.

"Sempi, your naked!" Tobi gasped.

"Yeah so, this is my room, and I told you I'm a nudist" I said getting to my feet.

Zetsu, had left after I woke up for the thread, or forth time that morning.

I grabbed my cloths.

Someone wrapped their arms around me.

Tobi, I though you said you was hungry, not horny" I growled.

"I'm both" Tobi purred.

"Well I'm to tired, I'm going to make you breakfast, and go back to bed" I said.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you Sempi?" Tobi asked.

No, I don't think Leader or Zetsu, would be too happy with you" I said. pulling way.

"I'll sleep in your room next time" I said.

"Naked?" Tobi squealed.

"Yes, naked" I answered.

"Can I be naked to sempi?" Tobi squealed again.

"Yeah, if you want to" I answered.

"YAY!" Tobi squealed.

"Tobi you're so cute, and you're a dork but that's why I like you so much" I purred.

"Thank you Sempi, you're just so hot and I want to jump on you right now" Tobi purred grabbing me.

I wrapped my arms around Tobi's neck and one leg around his ass.

Tobi remove his mask and grabbed my leg.

I crushed my lips to his.

A few moments passed, and we broke the kiss for air.

"Ok, now let go, so I can make breakfast" I panted.

"But I'm horny Sempi!" Tobi whined.

"To bad, I 'm tired" I said, pulling away.

"Ok, Sempi you promise, you'll sleep in my room next time" Tobi begged.

"Yes I promise" I said, getting dressed, in some boxers, and a wifebeater.

We walked out of my room, and to the kitchen.

Kakuzu was at the table with Konan, and Deidara.

"Morning!" I said, walking into the room.

"Morning!" Konan said.

"Good morning danna, hm" Deidara said.

"Mmm, hmm!" Kakuzu muttered, behind his paper.

I walk over to Deidara, and kissed him on the check.

I walked over to Konan, and lean in to kiss her on the check, but she turns her head and I kiss her on the lips.

We break the kiss.

"Thanks, for helping me with Pein" Konan whispered.

"Your welcome" I whispered, and crashed my lips to hers again.

The kiss heated up.

I licked at Konan's bottom lip, she opened her mouth letting my tough in.

I played with the piercing on her tough.

"Aww!" Konan moaned, in the kiss.

I removed my tough, and let hers in.

Konan put her tough in my mouth.

Konan's tough and piercing rolled around my mouth and tough.

"Mmmm!" I moaned in the kiss.

As we kissed, we looked around the room.

Deidara slapped his hand over his noise, and ran out of the room blood dropping on the floor.

Hidan walked in the room. and ran back out holding his noise.

"Fuck!" Hidan screamed as he ran out of the room, with Tobi behind him.

"Wha" Pein stopped himself as he looked in the room.

Pein ran back out covering his noise.

Kakuzu looked up from his paper, and his eyes grow large.

We broke the kiss, and I walked over to Kakuzu.

I removed his mask, blood was running from his noise.

Good morning Kakuzu. I whispered, and kissed him on the lips gently.

Kakuzu broke the kiss, then got to his feet, and ran out of the room.

"Wow that's a new record" I said, looking at Konan.

"You're a really great kisser" I purred.

"We should make out more often" Konan said smiling.

"Yeah, that would be fun, but I think we might kill then, from the loss of blood" I said, walking over to he stove.

I pulled out a frying pan, from one of the cabinets.

Konan got to her feet, and walked behind me.

"You know, we could have a threesome you me and Pein" Konan whispered in my ear.

Konan licked my neck, making me shiver a little.

Pein walked in to the room.

Konan and I looking at him, grinning an evil grin.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that one later" I purred, looking at her then back at Pein.

"What are you two talking about?" Pein asked.

"Nothing!" Konan and I said, smiling at each other.

"So, what would you two like for breakfast?" I asked smiling.

"Some pancakes, would be great Kisame, always burns them. I hope you can do a better job" Konan said smiling.

"I'll have the same, and some bacon.

"Ok got it" I said, walking to the door of the kitchen.

"HEY YOU GUYS, GET IN HERE, OR I WON'T MAKE YOU BREAKFAST!" I yelled, into the other room.

Tobi came running in to the room.

"BREAKFAST!" Tobi screamed, almost running me over.

"Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu, walked into the room, they sat at the table.

"Tobi, site down!" I ordered.

"Where's Zetsu?" Tobi asked, sitting down in his chair.

"I don't know" I answered.

"We're right here" a voice said from the floor.

"We're not late are we?" another voice asked.

"No, now get up here, so I can make you something to eat. I ordered, looking down at the floor.

Zetsu came up throw the floor.

Zetsu wrapped their arms around me, and kissing me on the neck.

"Quite that, and go sit down. I ordered.

Zetsu let go, and sat down next to Tobi.

I turned, and looked at the people at the table.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"PANCAKES AND EGGS!" Tobi squealed.

"Just some toast, hm" Deidara, said smiling.

"Uh eggs and bacon" Hidan said.

I have the same as him. Kakuzu said, grabbing the paper.

"Zetsu what would you like?" I ask.

"Lightly cooked pork" the dark side said.

"And some lightly cooked bacon" the light side added.

I pulled every thing I needed from the refrigerator, and started to cook.

I got Konan and Peins done first.

"Here you go" I said, handing them their food.

"Thank you" Konan said smiling.

Pein looked at me, and grabbed my arm, pulling me inches from his face.

"What were you, and Konan talking about?" Pein whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I purred.

"Now, shut up, and eat or I wont make you anything else" I said, walking back to the stove.

"Me next, me next!" Tobi squealed.

"Yes, Tobi working on it" I said, and started making his food.

After I was done, I walked over to him, and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Sempi! Tobi squealed happily.

"Your welcome" I said, walking back to the stove.

I put some bread into the bread in the toaster.

The toast popped out of the toaster, and I took it to Deidara.

"Thank you, Danna, hm" Deidara said smiling.

"Your welcome" I said.

I walked to the stove again, and started making Hidan and Kakuzu's breakfast.

"Hey, where is Sasori no Danna? He's going to miss out" I said finishing Hidan and Kakuzu's meals.

I handed them their plates.

"Thanks, this looks great!" Hidan said taking the plate

"Yeah what he said" Kakuzu said, taking the plate

"I don't eat brat!" a man snapped.

"Oh, is that so Danna oh well. I purred, starting on mine and Zetsu breakfast.

"What ever, brat and stop calling me Danna damn it!" Sasori snapped.

"Sorry Danna, can't do that you want stop calling me brat" I purred.

I walked over to Zetsu, and handing them their plate.

"Thank you" the dark side said.

"This looks great!" the light side said.

"Your welcome baby" I purred, and kissed them in the lips.

I broke the kiss, and sat down next to them.

"When I'm done, I want to go to town. I want to get some more grousers is that ok" I asked, looking at Pein.

"That is fine" Pein said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

I quickly ate, and got to my feet.

I took my plate to the sink.

"I'll do the dishes later ok" I said, running out of the kitchen, and to my room.

I quickly got dress in some pants, and my cloak on.

"I need to get some money, from Kakuzu all so" I told myself.

I went to my suitcase and opened it.

I pulled out a large white bag.

I walked out of my room, and into the living room.

"Hey Kakuzu, I need some money, so I can get some grousers please?" I asked walking up to him.

"What no!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Come on!" I begged.

"No, we have enough grousers" Kakuzu hissed.

"No we don't, come on please!" I begged.

"God damn it Kakuzu, give her so fucking money! That breakfast she made was fuck awesome!" Hidan snapped, walking into the room.

"Thanks Hidan, come on please, you know I could let you starve" I purred.

"Come on man, how much money did she boring? Fuck man, give her some fucking money" Hidan snapped.

"Hidan has a point" Pein said.

"Yeah, Kakuzu quit being an ass, hm!" Deidara said.

"God, fine!" Kakuzu hissed.

"Is twenty enough?" Kakuzu asked.

"Ha funny, I was thinking one hundred, and fifty" I answered.

"What are you mad, that to much, we don't need to eat that bad!" Kakuzu gasped.

"Why yes I'm mad, and I don't know about you but if I don't get food, I tend to eat people. I think you would be the first I would eat, you look oh so good" I said grinning.

"F-fine, take it!" Kakuzu said, weakly handing me the money.

"Thank you!' I squealed.

I ran to him and hugged him then kissing him on the check.

I ran out of the living room, and out the door.

"I hope I find something, I can us for my ninja training with the others, and Lord Orochimaru" I told myself, jumping from tree to tree.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got we got back every one was happy to see me well almost every one went to bed Tobi woke me up kept telling him to come back in five minutes he did I got up and made breakfast got ready to got grousers left for town ok back to the story.

It took me an hour to get town.

I jumped down from the last tree, to the ground then walked into town.

I walked around to the markets, for a few hours getting every thing I wanted.

I was about to leave, when I walked past a shop, and something chough my eye.

I walked over to the shop.

"Sir how much, is that sword?" I asked.

"Yes, of course ten thousand" the man said, smiling.

"Really, I think I have that much, I would like to buy it please" I said smiling.

"Yes Miss, right away" the man said.

The man got the sword down.

I pulled out my money and counted it.

"Oh no, I'm ten dollars short" I gasped.

"Do you thing, I could buy it with this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss this sword is the only one of its kind. I can't sell it for any less then I have the price, I have set it at I'm very sorry" the man said.

"Oh, ok, do you think you can hold onto it, for me please I really need it" I begged.

"I will try Miss. The man said, smiling, and putting the sword back up.

"Thank you, I'll be right back, please hold onto it for" I said.

I got all my things, and took off running.

"It took me thirty five minutes, to get back to Akatsuki.

I ran in, almost running into Deidara.

"Oh, Danna, your back, hm" Deidara said happily.

"There put this away for me, ok thanks" I said, handing him the grousers, and running past him.

"Yes but Danna, I want done talking, hm" Deidara yelled.

"We can talk later, sorry Deidara, I'm in a hurry" I yell running into the living room.

"Kakuzu, Kakuzu!" I yelled running up to him.

"What, what's wrong?" Kakuzu gasped.

"I need ten dollars, please, please, please I really need it please!" I begged.

"What for?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't have time to explain please" I answered.

I jumped on Kakuzu's lap wrapping my arms around neck.

"Please, oh please!" I begged, bouncing up and down.

"O-ok" Kakuzu gasped almost moaning.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed

I removed Kakuzu's mask then crushing my lips to his.

I pulled away, and jumping off him.

Kakuzu handed me the money, and I ran off.

I ran out of the living room, and ran into Itachi falling on my ass.

"Sorry Itachi, I'm in a really big hurry" I said, quickly getting to my feet with Kisame's help.

"Kisame I really need you" I said, grabbing his arm, and pulling with me.

'Sorry Itachi, I'll bring him back soon" I yelled, dragging Kisame out the door.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Kisame asked.

"To town, I need to know what you think about something" I said, pulling him alone.

"O-ok, but I can run on my own" Kisame said.

I let his hand go, and kept running.

"What are you in such a hurry, to get?" Kisame asked.

"You'll see" I said, as we jumped from tree to tree.

It took us forty five minutes to get to the town.

"Over here!" I yelled, running to the shop.

Kisame followed panting hard.

"Damn, Okami, I could hardly keep up" Kisame panted.

"I'm sorry man, I just really want that" I said, pointing to the sword.

"What, do you think?" I asked.

"It's a nice sword, but do you think you can weld it?" Kisame asked, panting softly.

"Can I hole the sword?' I asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes, of course Miss. The man said.

The man grabbed the sword, and handing it to me.

"Can I put it on?" I asked.

"Yes. The man answered.

I strapped the sword to my back.

"Wow, it's not too heavy at all" I said, looking at Kisame.

"But can you weld it?" Kisame asked.

I put two fingers at the end of the handle, and pulled the sword from its sheath throwing into the air. As it fell back down to me I grabbing it, again by the handle with one hand.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, grinning.

"Damn nice move, where did you learn that one?" Kisame asked in shock.

"I don't really know where the idea came from. It's just how I draw my sword" I answered.

"It's a really nice sword, and you can weld it so yeah, I think you should get it" Kisame said.

"Its not one of the, legendary Seven Swords of the Mist is it?" I asked looking at Kisame then to the man.

"I don't know if it's a legendary sword or, not but its called Okami Kiba" the man said smiling.

"Ok I hope not, I just don't want any ninja, from that village coming after me for having it" I said, looking at the man then Kisame.

"I would like to buy it please" I said.

"Yes of course Miss that will be ten, thousand dollars please" the man said, smiling.

I payed the man, and walked away.

I put my sword back in its sheath.

"Man, I can't wait to start training with this baby" I said, looking at Kisame.

"I'll gladly to help you anytime" Kisame said smiling.

We made our way back to the Akatsuki.

"We're back!" I yelled.

"What did you get Sempi?" Tobi asked, running up to me.

"I'll show you, in the living room" I said.

"Ok" Tobi said, then running into the living room.

Kisame and I walked into the living room.

"Hey, guys do you think, you could move the couch?" I asked, looking at Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan and Kakuzu only looked at me.

"Just move the fucking thing!" I snapped.

They did as they were told.

"What did you get, that needed anther ten dollars?" Kakuzu snapped.

"Yeah Danna, what did you get, hm?" Deidara asked, walking into the living room.

Kisame walked over behind Kakuzu to get out of my way.

I put two fingers at the end of the handle, and pulled the sword from its sheath throwing into the air. As it fell back down to me I grabbing it, again by the handle with one hand.

"Wow damn Danna, how can you weld that thing? I don't ever know how Kisame, can weld his, hm?" Deidara gasped.

"It's not that heavy really it feels so light, like it is meant for me or something" I said smiling.

"That thing, only cost ten dollars?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well no it" I stopped as I looked at Kisame waving his arms, and shacking, his head, saying no silently.

"It cost, nine dollars I got me a dango I was a little hungry" I said.

Kakuzu turned his head to look at Kisame, who had stopped moving in time.

"Well, alright as long as it didn't cost ten thousand, then I think I can live with it" Kakuzu said starting to walk away.

"Ha, ha yeah" I laughed, weakly rubbing the back of my head.

Kakuzu quickly turned.

"What it did?" Kakuzu screamed.

"NO, NO! Only nine" I said.

Kakuzu gave me a dirty look, and walked to his room.

Sempi, Sempi swing it, swing it! Tobi squealed.

"Ok stand back" I said.

I lifted the sword over my head and swing it down powerfully.

Hoooooowl!

"Holy shit, did you hear that?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Y-yeah, it sounded like-like a wolf howling, hm" Deidara said, with a little fear in his voice.

"Oh my God, I love this sword already" I squealed, lifting it over my head again and swing it down.

Hoooooowl!

"Oh my God, it did it again!" I squealed happily.

"Who the hell, is doing all that howling, is it you Okami? I know your name means wolf but that is no" Kakuzu was cut off.

"No, it the fucking sword!" Hidan said, pointing to the sword.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, looking at him then me.

"Listen!" I said lifting the sword over my head again and swing.

Hoooooowl!

"Oh my God was that the sword?" Kakuzu gaped.

"That what we've been fucking telling you!" Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu said nothing, as he stared at the sword.

"Oh my fucking God, I love this sword so bad. Chick me out with my bad self oh my God this is so cool" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"I have got to go try this out" I squealed, and ran out of the living room.

I ran out of the hideout, and started training with it for a few hours.

"Ok, I think I've gotten use to you now friend. Now I just need to fix the damage I've done" I told the sword, and putting it away.

I made some hand sighs.

"Healing the Earth!" I screamed into the air slamming the palm of my hand onto the ground.

Ivy like vines shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around fallen trees, broken bushes, cracked rock, and the earth slowly returning, to the way it once was.

"That's better, I hate leave things the way, they were it wouldn't look as nice out here if I did, and the trees didn't do anything me. So why not heal them, I 

hate to hear them cry from pain, I may have put them throw, you know what I mean Zetsu? I said.

"Yes we do" a voice said.

"You're so kind to nature" anther voice said.

Zetsu came out of the ground.

"I know, I love nature, you be kind to Mother Nature, and she'll be kind to you" I said, smiling at them.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah I got to town and got grousers was bout to leave I seen the sword I needed I didn't have enough so I went back to Akatsuki begged Kakuzu for some more money grabbed Kisame with me payed for it showed it off trained with it for a few hours ok back to the story.

"We haven't shown you the greenhouse yet" the dark side said.

"Your plants miss you" the light side said.

"I was going to ask you that, but the mission with Hidan thing" I said.

"The greenhouse is way" the dark side said.

"It's not too far" the light side said.

We walked to the greenhouse, and Zetsu opened the door for me.

I ran in, and wrapped my arms around the biggest of my fly traps.

"I miss you guys so much!" I squealed, for joy.

The fly traps wrapped, their vines around me they growled softly for joy.

I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long, to see you. I have a mission my very first mission it was so cool. I got to kill a guy, and Hidan you don't know him he kill five other guys. I got to eat the guy I killed, and Zetsu helped. I only had the arms of one of the guys, Hidan killed but he was so good. Zetsu ate the rest of him, and the other men. Oh, oh look what I got" I squealed, pulling my sword out.

"When you swing it, it howls like a wolf it's so cool. I would show you but I don't think that would be a very good idea" I said, smiling at them and putting the sword away.

"Where you good for Zetsu?" I asked.

The plants growled softly.

"Good I'm glad" I said, looking at them then to Zetsu.

Knock, knock!

I looked at the door, and Zetsu opened it.

Sempi! Tobi said.

"Yeah Tobi!" I said.

"Leader, needs you" Tobi said.

"I bet he does" I purred.

Zetsu and I walked out of the greenhouse.

We walked to the hideout Tobi close behind.

We made our way to the living room.

"Yes Leader?" I said, walking into the living room.

Orochimaru was standing next to Pein.

"Lord Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" I asked, in shock.

"I'm here for you" Orochimaru answered.

"What?" I gasped.

"I am tired of waiting for you. If you don't leave with me now, I will not train you" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes, my Lord, its just that I still have a little under, three weeks of being Hidan's partner, and I was really hope to get to know him a little better, threw the missions I'm to go with in on. I was planning to get in touch with you after that" I said, looking at Orochimaru.

"I don't care, you will leave with me now, or I will not train you" Orochimaru snapped.

"Yes my Lord" I said.

Everyone in the room was getting mad.

"Hey you don't have to be a fucking ass, about it God damn! Hidan screamed.

"No, it's alright I will go with you my Lord, it will take me longer to being you partner, but you can wait for me can't you Zetsu?" I asked, looking that them.

"Yes we can" the dark side said.

"We will take, good care of your plants for you" the light side said, smiling.

"Thank you, and don't let anyone in the greenhouse please" I said.

"I am leaving!" Orochimaru growled.

"Yes my Lord, could I have few minutes please" I asked.

"Fine but make it fast, or I will leave with out you" Orochimaru hissed, and walked away.

"Yes my Lord, I'll be right there. I said.

"And I want you in different, cloths as well" Orochimaru added.

"Yes my Lord" I said.

"Danna, you don't really have to go with him, hm" Deidara said.

"I know, but I want to I would love to learn, all I can from him" I said smiling at him.

"Hey what about the rest of the two and half weeks, your to be my partner your a lot cool then Kakuzu" Hidan said, pouting.

"Hey, go to hell I can't help I don't swear as much her" Kakuzu snapped.

I shot him a dirty look.

"What, you don't like the way I talk, well you can go fuck yourself for all I care" I growled playfully.

"Huh, sorry he really pisses me off, sometimes" Kakuzu said.

"Hey its ok man I don't care, what you say bout me as long as you don't call me a whore" I said, smiling at him.

"I will return in four mouths, after my training is over" I said, walking over to Zetsu.

"I'm sorry it will take so long, to become your partner. I said

I grabbed them, and pulling them into a kiss.

"By the- ahem!" Orochimaru said.

I broke the kiss, and looked at him.

"Yes my Lord" I said, looking at him.

"He is not to spy on you, and if I find out he has, your training will come to an end do I make myself clear" Orochimaru ordered.

"You heard the man, no spying ok" I said.

Zetsu nodded, and Orochimaru walked away.

I grabbed them, and kissed them again then ran to our room to change.

"I quickly changed, into my dragon wolf cloak, and some black leather pants then ran out door after him.

"Bye, guys don't miss me to much" I said leave the hideout.

I walked out seeing, Orochimaru nowhere in sight.

"Man, I really hope he didn't leave me behind" I thought to myself

I walked for a little while, trying to sense where he might have gone.

I quickly turned, to see Orochimaru behind me.

Before I could move he slammed me to a tree.

"My Lord!" I gasped.

"Now you will do, as I say while you are with me won't you?' Orochimaru purred, coming inches from my face.

"Yes, my Lord, that's what I said I would do, and I only lie when I truly have to" I said smiling.

"Good" Orochimaru purred, then crushing his lips to mine.

I fought a little then kissed him back.

We broke the kiss for air, and I pulled him back into the kiss for a moment.

He grinned as I started to walk away.

"My Lord, will I get to wear any cloths like you and Kimimaro?" I asked.

Orochimaru walked up next to me.

"Yes, you will, I would prefer it" Orochimaru said, calmly.

"What of Kabuto, why doesn't he wear cloths like yours?" I asked.

"Because, he is not one of my sound ninja, he is a doctor my doctor as well as Kimimaro" Orochimaru said.

"I see" I said, smiling at him.

"Do you think, I could have cloths much like Kimimaro's?" I asked.

He looked at me, and smiled a dirty smile.

"If that is what you wish" Orochimaru said.

"I really do like it, the really long sleeves are really cool, and I never can find anything like them" I said.

"I think it would look good on you" Orochimaru purred.

"Yeah I think so to, I like the idea of a lot of skin showing, the wind feels good on the skin" I said.

Orochimaru said nothing, and only smiled.

"Uh do you think I could have a dragon and a wolf, on the part that hangs down between the legs? The dragon is kind of a family thing, and the wolf is kind of my think, because my name means wolf. I said.

"Yes, I think I can do that for you" Orochimaru answered.

'Do you think it could look like this it my design, I really like it?" I said looking at him.

"You are asking for a lot" Orochimaru said, calmly.

"I'm sorry my Lord, it's just really important to me" I said, sadly.

"Yes I can do it for you" Orochimaru said calmly.

"Thank you my Lord!" I squealed, hugging him lightly.

We walked for about five hours.

"Damn, this place is far, I hope I can go to bed when we get there. I'm so tired, and it getting really late. I thought to myself.

We walked up to a building, with stairs that lead into the ground.

I stopped, and starred.

Orochimaru walked past me, and to the stairs.

"Come now, it is late, and you will need you sleep" Orochimaru, said looking back at me.

"Yes my Lord" I said running up to him.

We walked down the stairs.

When we made it to the bottom we walked, down a long dark hallway.

Orochimaru stopped in front of a room.

"Okami, you will share a room with me, no argument" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes, my Lord" I said, ginning at him.

We walked into the room.

Orochimaru started to undress, and I did the same as his back was turned.

"He turned, and looked at me, looking me up and down, with a big smirk on his face.

We walked over to the bed, and Orochimaru crawled in first covering up then holding up the covers for me.

I crawled in bed with him I turned, and faced him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't mind do you?' Orochimaru purred.

"No, my Lord, I like being warm, and your very warm" I purred cuddling up closer to him.

"Hm, good you will have to get use to it, you will be staying in here with me every night, while you are here with me' Orochimaru purred hugging me tightly.

I said nothing as I fell asleep with him next to me.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff light hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah went to see my plants told them about my first mission and showed them Okami Kiba Leader need to see me but found Orochimaru there he demanded I go with him or I would not get my training I told him I would go was told that Zetsu couldn't see me said my good buys left he penned me to a tree and kissed me it took us five hours to get to his hideout when we got there he told me I had to sleep in his room I agreed ok back to the story.

It was the next morning.

I woke up, and looked around remembering where I was.

Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning my Lord" I whispered.

"Good morning my dear" Orochimaru whispered, kissing me on the forehead.

Knock, knock!

"Lord Orochimaru!" a mans voice said from the other side of the door.

I quickly crawled on top of Orochimaru.

"Okami, what are you doing? Kabuto wishes to speck to me!" Orochimaru whispered almost growling.

"Sshhh, play along my Lord, it will be fun. I want to see his face tell him to come in when I start moving" I whispered in his ear.

I started to move grinding my hips with his gently.

"Aawww!" Orochimaru moaned softly.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"Come in Kabuto!" Orochimaru said calmly.

The door opened, and Kabuto started to walk in but stopped from what he was seeing.

"Ahem I-I could come back later" Kabuto chocked out.

"You could join us, Kabuto" I purred, and started moving fast making Orochimaru moan.

"N-no, I-I'll come back later" Kabuto stuttered, walking out the door, and closing it behind him.

I stopped moving, and looked down at Orochimaru.

"That was fun" I purred, crawling off him.

"Where do you think your going?" Orochimaru purred, grabbing me, and pulling my back on top of him.

"Not now my Lord, I really want to get a look around this place please. We can have fun tonight, I promise" I whispered.

I ran my hand down between my legs, then running my fingers over his length.

Orochimaru moaned softly.

"Yes, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to ride you, not for the word" I purred, leaning down and kissing him.

"We kissed for a few moments, then breaking the kiss to air.

"Oh, I know you will" Orochimaru purred.

Orochimaru licked my neck with his long tough, making me shiver a little.

I got off of top of hem, and got dressed.

Orochimaru did the same after me, not missing a moment of my naked body.

We walked out of the room and down the hall, until we found Kabuto, and Kimimaro.

"Yes Kabuto, you wish to see me?" Orochimaru said calmly.

"Yes my Lord, would you like for Kimimaro, to show Okami around. Also let her meet the sound five ninjas" Kabuto asked.

"Yes that will be fine, and Kabuto, I would like for you to have some new cloths made for her, tell him what you want. Orochimaru said, looking at him then to me.

"Yes my Lord" I said.

"I would like something like Kimimaro's, but I would like the sleeves to be about two inches longer. Also other then the Yin Yang, I would like the dragon and wolf, like the one on my cloak" I said, showing him the back of my cloak.

"Very well do you have a pattern, I could us?" Kabuto asked.

"No, but I can draw you one, it is me design. Could I have some paper, and a pen, or pensile?" I asked.

Kabuto handed me the things I asked for, and I walked over to a table then started drawing.

A few minutes passed and I finished.

"Here you go, will that do?" I asked.

"Yes, this is amazing your very good" Kabuto gasped.

Thank you, I love to draw, and paint there my favorite things to do. Well among other things" I said looking at Orochimaru.

I looked at Kabuto whose face was starting turning a little red.

"Ahem, yes I will get right on this, and Kimimaro do you think you could show her around" Kabuto said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Yes" Kimimaro said, calmly.

"Thanks Kabuto, for helping me with my new cloths" I said, happily.

I kissed Kabuto on the cheek, and running down the hall.

"Come on Kimimaro, I want to see this place!" I yelled, back to him.

Kimimaro caught up to me, and we walked down the hall for a little bit, until we got to a large room with many cells in it.

"Ooowww! Hey baby why don't you came over there, and have some fun with me" a man yelled.

"No me, come on baby, you know you want too!" anther man yelled.

"Sorry boys, I would rather fuck a dead dog then any of you" I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" a woman with red hair yelled.

The room grew quite.

"She's almost, as bad as you Tayuya" a two headed man said, looking at her then me.

I jumped up to the floor above me.

"Oh really, I don't know, I can be pretty fowl mouthed" I purred.

"And who are you?" Tayuya snapped.

"My name is Okami, and you are?" I said.

"Tayuya, what you're fucking named after a dog" Tayuya snapped.

"Now that's rude, do you think you could be a little nicer, to the new girl" a fat man said, kindly.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass, I don't care about her cute little feelings" Tayuya hissed.

"I'm sorry, she's always like this, my name is Jirobo" Jirobo said.

"Hey it ok man, I don't care" I said, smiling at him.

"And no, I'm not named after a fucking dog! I'm named after a fuck wolf that's what my name means, get it right, or I'll cut out you tough next time" I hissed.

"What ever, bitch!" Tayuya snapped.

"Your right, I am a bitch, and that's why people love me" I purred.

Tayuya shot me a dirty look, and walked away.

"I love you too, Tayuya!" I purred.

Tayuya kept walking.

"So what about you guys, what are your names?" I asked, looking at the other two men.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone piss Tayuya off, and have her walk away" a man with six arms gasped.

"Oh, and the names Kidomaru, man your cool and hot" Kidomaru said smiling.

"It's because she likes me, and thanks man" I said, smiling at him.

"What about you?" I asked, looking at the two headed man.

"I'm Sakon" Sakon said, grinning.

"And who is he?" I said, pointing to the other head.

The head started to move, and looking at me.

"My name is Ukon" Ukon said, grinning like his brother.

"Wow, that is so awesome!" I gasped, walking over to them.

"Hm thank you" Sakon purred.

"Did you hear that brother, she likes us" Sakon purred, grinning.

"Yes brother I did" Ukon purred.

Ukon shot his arm out of his brother, grabbing my arm, and pulling me close to Sakon body, then crawling into mine.

"Holy shit! That is the weirdest feeling, I have ever had, but really fucking cool" I gasped.

Kimimaro quickly jumped up in behind us.

"Leave her body now!" Kimimaro snapped.

I would do as he says, before he rips you from my body" I said, looking at the other head on my shoulders.

Ukon did as he was told, and left my body standing next to me.

"You have met them, now lets go back to Lord Orochimaru" Kimimaro said jumping down.

"Ok coming, it was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you later" I said, jumping down, and running after Kimimaro.

We left the room, and walked to Orochimaru's room.

Knock, knock!

"Come in!" a man's voice said, from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and we walked in.

"My Lord, is there anything you would like me to do, for Lady Okami?" Kimimaro asked.

"No, unless she has a request" Orochimaru answered.

"Yes, my Lord, I would love to go to town, and get some dango. I have a bit of a sweet tooth, and I could have Kimimaro take me please" I asked.

"Yes, that is fine, and Kimimaro if there is any where else, you wish to take her to that will be fine. But I do hope you, will be back before to late" Orochimaru said, smiling.

"Yes my Lord!" Kimimaro and I said.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah woke up Kabuto need to talk to Orochimaru freaked him out a little promised to have a some fun with Orochimaru that night asked Kabuto to make me some new cloths got shown around by Kimimaro meet Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru and Jirobo asked to got to town with Kimimaro ok back to the story.

We got ready to leave.

"Okami!" a man said, walking up to me and Kimimaro.

"Yes Kabuto!" I answered.

"I need to go into town as well, you wouldn't mind, if went with you would you?" Kabuto asked.

"No I don't mind, what about you Kimimaro?" I said.

"No, I don't care" Kimimaro said.

We left the hideout for town.

"Lady Okami, when did you get that sword?" Kimimaro asked.

"You don't have to call me that you know" I said, looking at him as we jumped from tree to tree.

"Call you what, Lady Okami?" Kimimaro asked.

Yes, only my art buyers call me that, are you going to become one of my art buyers?" I said.

"No my Lady, I only call you that because Lord Orochimaru likes you, and I wish to show the same respect, I show him to you" Kimimaro answered.

"Everyone likes me, and I don't really want you calling me that. When people call me that, I have to be all serious, and shit. I don't want to be like that to someone, I want as a friend" I said, smiling at him.

"You wish to have me as a friend?" Kimimaro asked.

"Well yeah, why not you've been very nice to me, and I don't have any family so friends are important to me" I said.

"I see, very well I will be your friend" Kimimaro said.

God, you don't have to make it sound you forced, but I am glad to have you as one of my friends" I said.

"You will have to forgive him, he is always like that, he doesn't show his feeling well" Kabuto said.

"I can tell, I don't care as long as he talks to me sometimes" I laughed.

"Kabuto you'll be my friend, as well won't you?" I asked.

"Yes, of course" Kabuto said.

"I hope the sound five will as well" I said smiling.

"I'm sure they well" Kabuto said smiling.

We arrived in town, as we jumped down from the last tree.

"As we walked into town, I looked around to find somewhere to buy my dango.

"I will be back shortly, meet me at the edge of town" Kabuto said.

"Alright, can do!" I said, as he walked away.

Kimimaro and I, found what I was looking for.

"Okami?" Kimimaro said.

"Yes!" I said.

"There is someone, I would like you to meet" Kimimaro said, walking up next to me.

"Ok, what's his name?" I asked.

"Juugo" Kimimaro answered.

"Ok cool, I'll gladly meet him, maybe he can become my friend like you" I said smiling.

"Sir, I would like to buy some dango please!" I said, to a man behind the counter.

"Yes, Miss right away" the man said.

"Could you give me, as many as you can?" I added.

"Yes Miss" the man said.

The man handing me all the dango, he had in a bag, and I pay him.

"Thank you" I said, smiling.

"Your welcome and do come again" the man said, as I walked away.

Kimimaro and I walked out of the town, and meet Kabuto.

"Would you like one?" I asked, looking at the men.

"Yes, I try one" Kabuto said, taking one.

Kimimaro said nothing and took one.

We ate them.

Kimimaro looked at me.

"Th-this is very good" Kimimaro whispered.

"I know you mean, you've never had this before?" I asked.

"No" Kimimaro said.

'Hey it's cool, there's a first time for everything" I said. smiling at him.

"So, Kabuto, where did you go?" I asked.

"I need to get something for Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said.

Oh, ok. I said.

We left the town, and headed back to Orochimaru's hideout.

It took about a half an hour to get back.

We walked down the starts, and into the hall.

"Hey, Kimimaro wants me to meet someone, if Lord Orochimaru asked tell him we will be back soon ok" I said, smiling at him.

"I will tell him" Kabuto said.

"Thanks" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okami, we need to go this way" Kimimaro said, walking way.

"Ok, coming" I said running after him.

We walked for a while in silence.

"Why do you keep kissing Kabuto?" Kimimaro asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh, well, that's my way of thanking someone. I don't really think about it, and his really cute well hot" I answered, looking at him.

"I see" Kimimaro said.

I looked at him, and then walked over to him.

"Thanks for letting me meet your friend" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome, we're almost there" Kimimaro said, blushing a little.

It took us about anther ten minutes, to get to a long hall with many cells in it servile men in them.

We walked past the cells none of the man said, a word as we walk pasted because of the look Kimimaro, was shooting them we walked up to a room cell.

"Juugo, I have someone I would like you to meet" Kimimaro said, walking up to the cell.

"Hello Kimimaro, you know I can't come out to meet people, I might kill them" a young man's voice said, from inside the cell.

"You don't have to come out, you can talk to her like you are talking to me now" Kimimaro said.

"Ok, is she nice?" Juugo whispered.

"Yes, I'm nice my name is Okami, what's yours?" I asked, walking up to the cell.

"M-my name is Juugo, it's nice to meet you" Juugo said.

"Okami, I will be right back" Kimimaro said, walking away.

"Alright, I'll just keep Juugo, company" I said.

"Juugo, can you keep a secret?" I whispered.

"Ok, can I tell Kimimaro?" Juugo whispered.

"No, I don't want him to tell Lord Orochimaru, I want to tell Lord Orochimaru myself ok" I whispered.

"Ok, I won't tell" Juugo whispered.

"Ok, remember when you said you would kill me, if you come out of your cell?' I asked.

"Yes, I will, and I don't want to kill you, you're very nice and Kimimaro's friend, like me" Juugo said.

"Here's the secret, you can't kill me" I whispered.

"Are you, like Kimimaro?" Juugo asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so" I whispered.

"Well then I would kill you, and I really don't want too" Juugo whispered.

"No you won't, I promises you can't kill me, because I can't die, I'm immortal. I whispered.

"Immortal?" Juugo asked.

"It means I can't die, not matter what you do to me. You can cut off my head, rip out my heart, cut me into little peaces, it wouldn't matter. I won't die, it would really suck if you did that too me, but I would live throw it" I whispered.

"Really, you won't die?" Juugo almost squealed.

'Yes, but don't tell anyone, promise" I whispered.

"I promise" Juugo whispered.

"Tell anyone what?" a young mans voice said, from behind me.

"How much, she wants to kiss you!" Juugo said, joyfully.

"Juugo you said you wouldn't tell" I growled, playfully.

"She, already kissed me" Kimimaro said.

"That was a kiss on the cheek, this is the kiss I meant" I said.

I crushed my lips to his Kimimaro's his eyes grew large.

Kimimaro, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close.

The kiss lasted for a few moments then we broke it for air.

Kimimaro said nothing, his eyes still as big as dinner plates.

I smiled at him.

"Hey, can I have a kiss to Kimimaro, looked like he liked it" Juugo whispered.

"If you come out of there, I might think about it" I said, smiling.

"He would kill you, if I let him out" Kimimaro said, looking at me.

"We will see, let him out" I said.

"As you wish" Kimimaro said.

"We you hold my bag?" I asked.

Kimimaro took my bag, and unlocking the door opening it.

Juugo started to walk out, then little black marks moved up his face, and he transformed.

Juugo ran for me slamming me into the wall.

The whites of my eyes started to turn black, and then I slammed him to the wall.

"Calm down!" I snapped, penning him there.

"Grrr, let go, aahh!" Juugo hissed.

"Calm down, it's me Okami remember, you wanted me to give you a kiss" I whispered.

Juugo started to calm down, and pushed me way ran back into his cell, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Juugo said, sadly.

"I'm ok see still in one peace, and no blood. I didn't ever feel you slam me to the wall. I'm use to it people always slam me into the wall, I'm ok I promise" I said, smiling.

"You sure, you're ok?" Juugo asked, weakly.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said, smiling.

"Can I come in?" I asked, walking to the door.

"O-ok" Juugo stuttered.

I walked into the room, and shut the door behind me.

"Can I site down next to you?" I asked.

"Yeah" Juugo said.

I walked over to him, and sat down.

"Kimimaro, will you come in there with us please?" Juugo asked.

Kimimaro did as he was asked, and walked in the room shutting the door behind.

Kimimaro set down my bag, and walked over to us setting next to me.

"W-will, you two kiss again, so I c-can see how to do it?" Juugo whispered.

Kimimaro and I nodded.

Kimimaro leaned in, and kissed me on the lips, then pulled way.

"No like you did earlier" Juugo said, looking at us.

You mean like this. I purred.

I grabbed Kimimaro then crushing my lips to his.

The kiss heated up Kimimaro, licked at my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth letting his tough in.

Our toughs rolled over each other.

Kimimaro's hand moved down, and under my cloak to my breast.

I moaned in his mouth as he played with my nipple.

"Does it feel good?" Juugo asked.

I blushed a little and broke the kiss.

I unbuttoned my cloak then grabbing his hand, leading it to my other breast.

"Do what he's doing" I whispered.

Juugo did as he was told.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and pulling way.

"Does it feel good?" Kimimaro whispered.

Kimimaro, moved down to my nipple, and licking it.

"Yes!" I moaned softly.

Juugo did as Kimimaro.

"Aawww!" I moaned softly.

Kimimaro moved his hand down to the button on my pants, and unbuttoned them slipping his hand in and in between my legs.

Juugo looked at me, I nodded, and then he did the same finding Kimimaro's hand.

Kimimaro moved his fingers, and then Juugo did the same.

"Nnaahhh!" I moaned, and throw my head back.

Kimimaro removed his hand and Juugo did the same.

Kimimaro pulled on my legs, making me lay back on my back, and then ripped my pants off. He undone, the purple rope that held his pants up, and removed his pants.

"N-no, don't Juugo is" I was cut off as Kimimaro placed his length at my entrance and trusting in hard.

"Aahhh, Kimimaro stop, I-I don't want" I was cut off again.

"Please let me watch" Juugo whispered kissing me on the lips, and pulling way.

O-ok. I whisper, weakly

I wrapped my arms around Kimimaro's neck, and kissing him.

Kimimaro started to move trusting in, and pulling all most all the way out then back in.

"Aahhh, Kimimaro faster!" I moaned.

He did as he was told, and trusting harder and faster.

I looked up at Juugo.

"Juugo, remove your pants for me" I whispered.

Juugo did as he was told, and removed his pants.

I looked up at Kimimaro he stopped and pulled out.

I got to my hands, and knees.

I grabbed his length, and wrapped my mouth around the top, then moving up and down.

Kimimaro placed himself at my entrance again, then trusting in and out.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned.

The vibration from my moan ran throw Juugo's length, making him moan and throw his head back.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Juugo moaned.

I sucked harder, and faster as Kimimaro slammed into me.

We kept this up for about ten minutes.

"Aahhh!" Juugo moaned and came in my mouth.

I removed my mouth from his length, and looked back at Kimimaro.

"I'm far from being done" Kimimaro purred, slamming into me harder.

"Aahhh!" I moaned, starting to move with him.

We kept our rhythm and pace for about an hour.

"I-I'm going to cum!" We moaned at the same time.

I slammed into him even harder.

Kimimaro dug his nails into my hips, drawing blood.

"Aahhh!" We moaned and came.

Kimimaro shot his seed inside me, and I came on his hips.

I fell forward onto Juugo lap, and Kimimaro pulled out and fell on top of me.

"I have never done that before, can I do it too" Juugo asked, happily looking down at me.

I turned lying my on my back, and laid my head on his lap looking up at him.

"Next time ok" I panted.

"You promise" Juugo whispered.

"Yes, I promise" I panted.

"Can, I we be alone?" Juugo whispered.

I looked at Kimimaro.

"Yes, if that is what you want" Kimimaro panted.

"Kimimaro, where did you put my bag, I staved" I asked.

Kimimaro got to his feet, walking over to the bag, and bringing it over to me.

I got into the bag, and pulled out three dango slicks, then handing one to Kimimaro and Juugo.

"What's this?" Juugo asked.

"It's called dango, it's really good" I said sitting up.

Juugo looked at Kimimaro.

"It is" Kimimaro said, taking a bite.

Juugo looked at it for a moment.

"It's ok, try it if you don't like it, I'll eat it for you ok" I said, taking a bite.

Juugo nodded and took a bite.

"Mmm, it is good" Juugo said, starting to wolf it down.

"Careful, you don't want to chock" I said, taking anther bite.

Juugo slowed down, and ate it slowly.

I pulled out one after anther and we ate them all.

"Thank you, for the dongo" Juugo said, smiling.

"Dango, and your very welcome" I said, smiling at him.

"Will you bring me, more when you come see me?" Juugo asked.

"Yes, I will, I'll just have to learn how to make them, it might save me some money" I said, smiling at him.

I got to my feet, and put my pants back on then buttoning them back up.

I buttoned my cloak back as well.

Kimimaro go to his feet, and did the same and tying the rope back up.

"We have to go, I told Lord Orochimaru, I would be back soon" I said looking at Juugo.

"Remember, your promise" Juugo said, looking up at me.

"I will" I said leaning down, and kissing him.

"Will you kiss me, like you did Kimimaro next time?" Juugo asked.

'Yes" I said.

Kimimaro walked out the door, and waited for me.

I wave at Juugo, and walked out with Kimimaro.

"Bye Juugo, I'll come visit you soon ok" I said, as the door was being closed.

"Ok, bye Okami, don't forget the dango!" Juugo yelled.

"I won't!" I yelled back.

We walked past the cells, the men in the cells where holding there noses, as blood dropped to the floor.

"I really never done that myself" Kimimaro said.

"What, no way really, you could have fouled me, you're really good for a first timer" I gasped.

We made our way back, to Orochimaru's room it was getting dark at this time.

"Good night Kimimaro, I'll see you in the morning" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night" Kimimaro said, and walked away.

I walked into the room, Orochimaru wasn't there I got undressed, and crawled into bed.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah went to town Kabuto went with me and Kimimaro got my dango went back to the hideout Kimimaro took me to meet a friend of his Juugo made out with Kimimaro fought with Juugo kiss him made out with Kimimaro had some for with him and Juugo ate the dango made my way back to Orochimaru's room he wasn't there got into bed ok back to the story.

I waited for Orochimaru, to come back.

The door opened, and Orochimaru walked in the shut the door behind him. Orochimaru got undressed and walked over to me.

"I saw, what you did!" Orochimaru snapped, coming inches from my face.

"Wh-what do you mean, my Lord?" I gasped.

"I saw you fuck Kimimaro, and suck Juugo's cock!" Orochimaru hissed.

"H-how?" I gasped.

"Think about it!" Orochimaru growled, crawling over top of me penning me to the bed.

"Cameras! You have cameras, in his cell? I gasped.

"Yes" Orochimaru growled, crushing his lips to mine, before I could react.

He broke the kiss and moved down to my neck.

"And here I thought, I would have you all to myself" Orochimaru purred, in my neck.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I can't help myself when you have hot men working for you. I look for things of beauty and they are beautiful" I purred.

"What of me, what do you think of me?" Orochimaru purred.

"Very beautiful!" I purred, licking his neck.

"Good girl" Orochimaru purred, starting to suck on my neck.

"My Lord, will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Hm, yes as long as you're, not too tired, to have fun with me" Orochimaru purred, into my neck.

"I would never be to tired, for you my Lord" I purred.

Orochimaru got in between my legs, and placed his length at my entrance.

"I do hope you're ready, my dear" Orochimaru purred.

"Take me now!" I purred.

Without warning he trusts in hard and fast.

"Aahhh!" I moaned.

"My God my Lord you're so big!" I moan.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you like it." Orochimaru panted, trusting in again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck then my legs around his hips,

"Fuck me harder! My Lord please!" I begged.

"Yes that's right! Beg for me" Orochimaru purred, licking my neck.

I started to wiggle.

"Please my Lord! I can't wait harder!" I begged.

Orochimaru grabbed my hips then trusts in and out harder.

"Nnaahhh, f-faster!" I moaned.

"If I do, I will split you in half" Orochimaru moaned, trusting in and out.

"Then split me in half" I moaned.

"Orochimaru started to speed, up slamming his body into mine.

I started moving in time with him, slamming my body into his.

"Aahhh! So good, it's been so long since, I've been with a woman as good as you!" Orochimaru moaned loudly.

"I-I'm so glad, I could help" I moaned.

Orochimaru kept his rhythm, and pace for two hours.

Orochimaru grabbed my arms, and flipped me on top of him.

"It's you're turn to do the work" Orochimaru panted.

I started moving up, and down picking up my speeded, until I was slamming into him like before.

I kept my rhythm, and pace for anther hour.

"I'm coming!" Orochimaru moaned.

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips then slammed even harder and faster.

"Aahhh!" We screamed, and throw our head back as we came. Orochimaru shot his seed, inside me. I came on his hips and legs.

I sat there for a moment then, pulled myself off him, and falling on his chest panting.

Orochimaru started running, his fingers throw my hair.

"Such soft beautiful hair, you're body so light and powerful", Orochimaru whispered, panting.

"Mmmm don't tell my about power" I whispered, panting.

Orochimaru laughed softly.

"As it really been sometime, since you've been with a woman?" I whispered, panting.

"Yes, but you shouldn't worry about that" Orochimaru whispered.

"You're not mad at me, for fucking Kimimaro are you?" I whispered.

"No, but I was hoping have you first" Orochimaru whispered.

"I'm sorry my Lord, when it comes to sex, I just can't say no, it's my one, and only weakness" I whispered.

"You're only weakness huh?" Orochimaru whispered.

"Only when I'm not in battle, when will we start my training?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Tomorrow, I wish to know what you know, I will start from there, now go to sleep. We will have to get up early" Orochimaru whispered.

I closed my eyes and we fell asleep.

It was the next morning.

"Okami wake up!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Hhmmm, five more minutes!" I groined.

"No now!" Orochimaru snapped.

"Please my Lord, I'm tired five more minutes" I begged.

Orochimaru rolled me over and started licking my neck.

"Aawww, mmmmm! No too tired!" I moaned.

"Too bad, time to get up!" Orochimaru purred, in my neck.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Kabuto wishes to see you, now get up and go see him, but don't make it long. I wish to start your training" Orochimaru order, then got to his feet and started too got dressed.

I quickly got to my feet and ran to him grabbing his ass. He quickly turned his head and looked at me.

"My Lord, You have such a nice ass, I just can't help but want to grab it" I purred and kissed him on the lips.

He broke the kiss and smiled at me and I let go of his ass.

We got dressed Orochimaru, walked over to the door and waited for me. I walked over to him then we walked out of the room.

"Ah Kabuto! You had to speak to Okami?" Orochimaru asked, as he walked up to us.

"Yes, Okami, will you come with me?" Kabuto asked.

"I will be outside waiting for you, if you see Kimimaro, tell him I wish to see him and the sound five" Orochimaru said, walking away.

"Yes, my Lord!" Kabuto said.

We waked down the hall until we got to a room walked in.

"I have the outfit you asked for" Kabuto said, walking over to a table and grabbing a bag.

I walked over to him, and he handed it to me.

I pulled the cloths out and got undressed, Kabuto said nothing.

I put on the shirt and then the pants wrapping the purple rope tying it into a bow.

The sleeves ran past my hands and almost touched the floor; the shirt opened to show a lot of skin and cleavage covering my nipples nicely. The pants were black and baggy. Kabuto handed me some white bandages and I wrapped them around the low part of my legs and ankles. Bandages just went a little bit under the top of my sandals.

I looked myself up and down in the mirror the dragon and wolf were on the part of my shirt that hung in front of my hips.

"Thank you so much! This is just wanted" I said, turning and looking at him.

"I'm glad, you like it" Kabuto said, smiling.

I walked over to him then wrapped arms around his neck.

"No! I mean thank you so much!" I purred, crushing my lips to his.

The kiss heated up, Kabuto licked at my bottom lip and I let his tough in.

His tough explored every inch of my mouth.

He removed his tough, and let mine in I did the same as he had.

We broke the kiss for air.

"Come on, we must go, before Lord Orochimaru comes looking for us" Kabuto said, walking way.

I followed him out of the room.

"Kimimaro, Lord Orochimaru wants you and the sound five to meet him outside, for my training ok we'll meet you outside" I said, before Kabuto could.

"Very well" Kimimaro said, walking away.

Kabuto and I walked outside to where Orochimaru was standing.

Kimimaro and the sound five walked up to us shortly.

"My Lord! I will need a lot of room, so can we go over to that clearing?", I asked, then pointing to a large field to the left of us.

"Yes that will be fine" Orochimaru said, walking to the field.

I ran ahead of him.

"What would you like to see first?" I asked as he walked up to me with the others following him.

"Anything you wish to start with, is fine it is up to you my dear", Orochimaru said.

"I want to show you the summons I know" I said.

"Very well" Orochimaru said.

I bit my thumb making it bleed and drew a snake on my arm and whipped it hand over it.

"Summing jutsu!" I screamed, into the air and a cloud of white smock appeared.

The cloud of white smock slowly faded away reveling a giant twin headed snake,

"Mandamaru, Orochi!" I screamed, running you them.

"Okami no Danna" the two screamed.

"Oh! Mandamaru look at you. You look so handsome, and you've grown a darker purple like your dad" I said looking at the head on the left.

"What about me Danna! Have you forgotten me" the head on the right said sadly, looking to the ground.

"What! No never Orochi you're just as handsome as you brother, but your both far more handsome then you dad" I said, looking at him and petting him on the nose.

Orochi wrapped his tough around me and flipped me into the air I landed on his head.

"Eww! Now look at me I'm covered in snack spite" I gasped, whipping the spite off me.

"Sorry Danna didn't mean to" Orochi said sadly.

"Hey! Big guy it's cool I was just kidding" I said, patting him on the head.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my friends" I said, jumping down to the ground then walking over to Orochimaru and the others.

"This is Lord Orochimaru, he will be training me, teaching me jutsu" I said, walking to him.

This is Kabuto, he helps Lord Orochimaru, I'm still getting to know him, so I don't know much more then that" I said walking over to him.

"This is Kimimaro, his one of the sound five, well sound six he took me to meet a friend of his yesterday, he could come to meet you but his name is Juugo, his a very nice guy cute too" I said walking over to him.

This is Tayuya, the only think I know about her is she's almost as foul mouthed as me, I just meet her yesterday" I said walking over to her.

"What, do you mean foul mouthed bicth?" Tayuya snapped.

Mandamaru and Orochi charged at her Tayuya try to jump out of their way but was stopped the by their tail wrapping around her.

"Take it back! Human or we'll eat you!" Mandamaru and Orochi hiss, coming inches from her face.

"Aahhh! Get this freaks off me!", Tayuya screamed, trying to get free.

"Enough, You two!" I snapped.

"But Danna!" Mandamaru whined.

"It's all right, she can call me what ever she wants, and it's true I am a bitch, that's why people like me, now put her down please" I said, walking over to them.

Mandamaru and Orochi put her down and rubbed agents me.

'We're sorry Danna, we didn't mean to make you mad" Orochi said.

"Its all right now behave!" I said walking over to Kidomaru.

"Ok now this is Kidomaru, check it out his got six arms, I don't know him that well ether" I said.

"This is Jirobo, a nice guy, he tried to defend me agents Tayuya, and her mouth" I said.

"I can't for get this two, this is Sakon and this is Ukon" I said, pointing to Sakon and then to Ukon.

"It is nice to me you" Orochimaru said.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have heard of you from our father" Mandamaru said, looking at him.

"Who is your father?" Orochimaru asked, looking at me then them.

"I was just about to summon him, is that alright guys do you wish to return?" I asked.

"No that's fine Danna" Orochi said.

"Ok here goes" I said, biting my thumb again making it bleed.

I drew a very large snake up my arm with a few some lines and dots next to it.

"Summing jutsu!" I screamed, in to the air whipping the blood from my arm with my hand then slamming it into the ground.

A large cloud so white smock appeared andfaded away to reveal a giants purple snake with large black areas around bright yellow eyes.

"Lord Manda!" I squealed, running to him.

"Ah my Lady Okami, why have you summoned me?" Manda asked, looking down at me then rubbing agents me.

"I wish for you to meet my friends" I said, showing them to him.

"What you are able to summon, Lord Manda?" Orochimaru and Kabuto almost scream.

"Yes, I have been able to summon him, for sometime now, his sons broth me the scroll to summon him" I said, looking at them,

"Orochimaru!" Manda hiss, looking at him.

"Now be nice, Lord Orochimaru, he is going to be training me jutsu. He has been very nice to me while I have been here" I said petting his chest.

"Very well, do you have my one hundred human sacrifices?" Manda said looking down at me.

"No! I'm sorry my Lord, I don't" I said, looking up at him.

"What why not?" Manda hissed.

"You dare! Rise you're voice to me Lord Manda!" I snapped angrily.

"I, uh, no, I'm my Lady, I'm sorry it wont happen again" Manda said weakly, moving way from me.

"It better not! I'm sorry I don't have your meal, I will have it next time if there is a next" I growled, looking way from him.

I'm sorry my Lady! Please don't be made at me" Manda begged.

I looked at him and waved him over.

He moved over to me and leaned down.

"I don't want to be mad at you. Your too sexy I love you Lord Manda, just be nice next time ok" I whispered, hugging and kissing his nose.

"I love you to my Lady" Manda whispered.

"We are going to go back, until you need us' Manda said, and then disappearing.

"And I didn't get to say bye, when you two see him, tell him I said bye ok" I said, looking at Mandamaru and Orochi.

"We will Danna!" Mandamaru and Orochi said, then disappearing.Orochimaru walked over to me.

"I am impressed, Lord Manda and his sons. How were you able to make Lord Manda, back down like that" Orochimaru said, smiling at me.

"I don't know many animals, even summon animals, have always obeyed me like that. Many say it's my eyes I don't know, I like my eyes I don't want them to fear because of them" I said sadly.

"Can you summon any others?" Orochimaru asked.

I can summon chief toad Gambunta, but I don't want to hear him bicth, I don't have any sake with me to have a drink with him" I said, looking at him.

"I see, now I would like to see the jutsu you know" Orochimaru said, smiling at me.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah Orochimaru told me he saw what me Kimimaro and Juugo did. We had some fun got up the next morning and got my new outfit from Kabuto made out with him. Went outside to show Orochimaru and the others what I know. I started with my summons. I summoned Mandamaru and Orochi then their father Manda ok back to the story.

"Yes my Lord, I may need some help, so I can show you" I said.

"Very well, who do you wish to help you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Tayuya, will you help me? The jutsu, I will use won't hurt you" I said looking at her.

"Fine what ever" Tayuya snapped, and walked over to me.

"Ok, here goes" I said.

I made some hand sighs.

"Song of the living puppet!" I yelled.

"Ok is this it?" Tayuya snapped.

I grinned.

"Tayuya, will you dance for me" I purred.

"What, no!" Tayuya snapped.

"Aahhh, aawww, laaa, laaa, laaaa! Dance for me my little puppet Tayuya!" I sang.

Tayuya started to dance, moving her arm up and slowly spinning around.

"What the fuck, I can't stop dancing" Tayuya snapped.

"That is the power, of the jutsu! As long, as I keep singing, you will dance!" I sang.

"What!" Tayuya hissed.

"As long, as you hear my voice, sing in anyway. You will dance, until you die if I wish it!" I sang.

"You wouldn't dare kill me!" Tayuya screamed.

"No, I don't kill, the pretty ones! Laaa, aawww, keep dancing, for me my petty little puppet!" I sang.

"Aahhh, you bicth you better stop this, before I kill you!" Tayuya screamed, containing to dance.

"Ok, you may stop dancing my little puppet" I sang, and stopped.

Tayuya stopped dancing, falling to the ground.

Tayuya quickly got to her feet.

"You bicth, I'll kill you!"Tayuya screamed, running after me.

Tayuya ran at me, and I made some hand sighs, then I jumped over her when she got close to me.

I grabbed her shoulders, and flipped swing my legs down and around her.

"Bite of Submission" I yelled, then biting Tayuya on the shoulder.

"Aahhh, damn it" Tayuya screamed, falling to the ground.

I jumped off her as she fell to the ground, and landing on the ground next to her.

"What the fuck, did you do to me now?" Tayuya screamed.

"It is a jutsu that only I can do. It paralyzes the body, so if I could wish to eat you alive, I won't have to worry about you kicking, and punching" I purred.

"What, you're going to eat me now!" Tayuya whimpered.

I came inches from her face.

"No, I don't kill or eat the pretty ones" I purred, crushing my lips to hers.

"Mmmmm!" Tayuya muttered.

Tayuya started to move again, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I broke the kiss, and looked down at her.

"You, really think I pretty?" Tayuya whispered.

"Beautiful" I purred.

Tayuya got to her feet.

We looked at Orochimaru, and the others.

Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo, held their noses as blood fell to the ground.

"Sorry my Lord, we will be right back! Sakon said, and ran off with Ukon Kidomaru, and Jirobo following behind him.

"Ahem, yes well done Okami, I wish to see you in my room shortly please" Orochimaru said. holding his nose.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro walked back into the hideout, holding their noses.

"Wow, anther new record" I said.

"You've done this before?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah a couple of time" I said smiling.

Tayuya shook her head, and walked back into the hideout.

I turned, and looked around.

I walked to a very large tree, then jumped to the top, and sat down.

"Hello my friend, you wouldn't mind me setting here would you?" I asked the tree.

"You know, I wonder if Lord Orochimaru, well let me see my friends. I know Pein, would but Lord Orochimaru might not, what am I going to do, if he says no" I said.

"Okami ?" a man asked.

"I'm up here Kabuto, in the tree!" I answered.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you, in his room!" Kabuto said.

"Ok, coming!" I yelled.

I jumped down from the tree, with out landing on any of the braches, landing on the ground.

Kabuto looked at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah fine, I do that all the time" I answered.

"Well I would like to check you out, after you're done speaking to Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said.

"I'm fine, I mean it. I do it all the time" I said.

"I just wish to make sure" Kabuto said.

"Well alright, but can I take a shower first?" I asked.

"Yes, that will be fine" Kabuto side.

We walked back into the hideout, and I walked to Orochimaru's room.

"I will wait for you in that room, so I can show you to the shower" Kabuto said, pointing to a room across Orochimaru's.

"Ok, I'll be right there, when I'm done speaking to Lord Orochimaru" I said.

Kabuto walked into, the room shutting the door behind him.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes!" a man said, from the other side of the door.

"My Lord, it's me Okami, can I come in?" I asked

"Yes, come in please" Orochimaru said.

I walked into the room, and shut the door behind me.

Orochimaru was sitting on a chair near a desk.

"Come, here my dear" Orochimaru purred, patting his lap.

I walked over to him, and sat down on his lap.

"Yes, my Lord you wish so see me?" I purred, laying my head on his chest.

"Hhmmm, yes I am amazed, that you are able to summon Manda" Orochimaru purred, running his hand up and down my arm.

"His son brought me to him, I meet his son's right after my family was killed" I said, looking at the floor.

"I see" Orochimaru said.

"It's alright, my Lord I do miss them, but I have people in my life that keeps me from being lonely" I said.

Orochimaru said nothing.

"My Lord?" I said.

"Hhmmm!"

"Will we start my training, tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes" Orochimaru answered.

I smiled.

"My Lord, I'm going to take a shower, ok" I said.

Orochimaru said nothing.

I got to my feet starting to walk away, but was pulled back down.

Orochimaru shot his hand into my top grabbing one of my breasts.

"Not just yet" Orochimaru purred, licking my neck.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned.

"Please my Lord, I want to take shower" I moaned.

"You smell just fine to me" Orochimaru purred, kissing my neck.

"Really, I don't think so, I'm covered in Giant snake spit, and I'm sweaty" I said.

Orochimaru said nothing, and pulled my top down.

I gasped as the air hit my skin.

Orochimaru picked me up, and throw me on the bed, then jumping on top of me.

"My Lord!" I gasped.

"Hm, hmm I won't let you go" Orochimaru purred, crushing his lips to mine.

"Mmmmm!" I muttered in the kiss.

Orochimaru broke the kiss.

"Pleas my Lord, I really want a shower, I feel so gross" I begged.

"Alright" Orochimaru said, and let me go.

I got to my feet.

"We will start your training tomorrow, and I think you will need your rest" Orochimaru said, crawling off me, and getting to his feet.

"Yes my Lord" I purred, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

I broke the kiss.

"My Lord, after I get some training done, do you think I could go to town? I would like to get some ingredients, to make some dango. I really like it, and it would be nice to make it, so I don't have to keep buy it" I asked.

"Yes, that will be fine" Orochimaru said.

I started to walk away but was stopped.

Orochimaru wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and the other grabbed one of my breast.

"Don't take long, I wish to have you next to me when I fall asleep" Orochimaru purred, kissing my neck.

"Yes my Lord" I purred, and pulled away.

I pulled my top back on, and walked out of the door shut it behind me.

I waked to the room Kabuto, show me.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" a man's voice said.

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Are you ready to go, to the shower?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, please" I said.

We walked out of the room, and down the hall until we made our way to a stair way.

We walked down the stairs to a room.

"That is the shower, if you should need anything just call for me" Kabuto said, walking away.

Kabuto left the room, and I got undressed.

I turned the water on worm, and stepped in.

I put shampoo in my hair then on my body, and washed way all the dirt, sweat and snake spit.

I quickly turned as Kabuto, walked into the shower, and penned me to the wall.

"Lord Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and Juugo get to have their fun with you, it is my turn" Kabuto purred, pressing his body agents mine.

"You make it sound so dirty" I purred, reaching between us and grabbing Kabuto's length.

"Aawww!" Kabuto moaned softly.

I lifted one leg up, and wrapped it around his hips, then placing his length at my entrance.

"Have your fun, fuck me, fuck me long and hard" I whispered, into Kabuto's ear.

Kabuto grabbed my other leg lifting me up, then trusting in hard.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're so tight" Kabuto moaned.

"You're so big" I moaned.

"Harder, faster" I moaned.

Kabuto did as he was told, trusting harder and faster, slamming me into the wall, and himself into me.

Kabuto kept his rhythm, and pace up for an hour and a half.

"I'm going to cum!" Kabuto screamed.

"Me too!" I moaned, digging my nails into his back.

Kabuto grabbed my hips slamming into me even harder.

"Aahhh!" Kabuto screamed, and came inside me

"Aahhh!" I moaned, and came on his legs and floor.

I put my feet on the floor, and Kabuto pulled out of me.

I put my head on Kabuto's chest panting, and he wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed quite for a few moments.

"You know your really hot with you hair down, and your glasses off not that your not hot with them on" I whispered.

"Thank you" Kabuto whispered.

"I hope Lord Orochimaru, don't get pissed at you or me. I don't want him not to train me" I whispered.

"I don't think he will make you leave" Kabuto whispered.

I smiled.

"Did I pass my fascicule?" I purred.

"Yeah, yes I believe so did, you seem just fine to me" Kabuto purred.

"Good, now you don't have to worry, about me jumping out of trees any more, I am becoming a ninja, so it will take more then just me jumping out of a tree to hurt me" I said smiling.

Kabuto smiled.

We to out of the shower, and got dressed.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me some healing jutsu?" I asked.

"Yes, if it is alright with Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto answered.

I smiled.

We walked up the stairs, and to our rooms.

"Good night Kabuto, I'll see you in the morning" I said.

"Good night" Kabuto whispered, and kissed me on the lips.

We broke the kiss, and walked into our rooms.

I shut the door behind me.

"Are you ready for bed?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, my Lord" I answered.

Orochimaru walked over to the bed, and I followed.

Orochimaru crawled into bed first, then I did the same, and we covered up.

"Good night my Lord" I whispered.

"I know what you did with Kabuto" Orochimaru whispered.

Orochimaru wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him.

I sighed.

"Your not made at me, or Kabuto are you?" I whispered.

"No, I'm not" Orochimaru whispered.

"I'm glad" I whispered.

"Good night Okami, my dear" Orochimaru whispered.

"Good night my Lord" I whispered, and closed my eyes.

We fall asleep like that.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out heavy hentai I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah showed Orochimaru and the others my jutsu. Kissed Tayuya. Took a shower had fun with Kabuto ok back to the story.

It was the next morning.

"Hey wake up!" a boys voice said.

"Mmmmm, five more minuets" I muttered.

"Come on wake up!" the boy said, pushing on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes.

A barley figure came into view.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to focus on the figure.

"What you know Itachi?" the boy snapped, jumping on top of me.

My eye shot open, and I got a better look of the person on top of me.

"You're not Itachi!" I gasped.

"How do you know Itachi?" the boy snapped, penning me to the bed.

I grabbed the boy, and flipped him onto the bed then flipped on top of him.

"You know, I love being on top" I purred.

"Get off, and tell me how you know my brother Itachi!" the boy hissed.

I didn't move.

"I'm in the Akatsuki, that's how I know that ass, but I didn't know he had a brother" I answered.

"Get off now!" the boy ordered.

"No not until you tell me your name" I said, starting to grinned my hips a little.

"Ahh, I-I'm S-Sasuke" Sasuke gasped, his face started turning red

Ok Sasuke, you going to behave? Its not nice jumping on a girl you just met, and penning her to the bed. I said, grinding my hips a little harder.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke moaned softly.

"It's ok, just don't let it happen again ok" I said getting off him.

Sasuke said nothing, as he looked at my body.

Sasuke's face turned a dark red, and he turned away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Sasuke said, looking at the floor.

"Its alright I'm use to it, and I don't minded people looking at my body" I said.

"I-I'll go, so you can get dressed" Sasuke said, weakly.

"Its ok, I can get dressed with you in here. If you don't want to look at me, it won't hurt my feelings" I said, looking for my pants.

Sasuke said nothing, then turned around and watched me.

I found my pants and shirt, then got dressed.

"So your Itachi's little brother, your luck to have family, mine were all killed" I said, tying a rope around my waste.

"No I'm not Itachi, killed all of our family!" Sasuke snapped.

I said nothing.

"So what do you think of Itachi now?" Sasuke snapped.

"He's an asshole, but it's not my problem, he did what he did. If he were my brother, I would have killed and ate him" I answered calmly.

Sasuke said nothing, and looked at me in horror.

Sorry that's just who I am, if you don't like it then you can kiss my pretty white as" I said, walking to the door.

"Wait you ate your family?" Sasuke asked, weakly.

"No, I would never kill my family" I said, turning back to him.

"But you said you would have eaten Itachi, if he was your brother" Sasuke said.

"No, I said I would have eaten him, if was my brother, and kill our family" I said.

"But how was your family killed?" Sasuke asked.

My Uncle killed my Mom and Grandpa, my Dad was killed on a mission" I answered.

'Oh!" Sasuke said.

I walked over to him.

"Here come site down, and I will tell you a little bit about my Family" I said, sitting on the bed.

Sasuke did as he was told, and sat down next to me.

My Mom, was a very kind and loving woman, she loved me my Dad Grandpa, even my Uncle. She was the best cook in the world. She would always make me dango for a snack. I didn't know my Dad, all that well. He taught me the jutsu, only my clan can use. My Grandpa, was a very funny old 

man, he would always find a way to make me laugh, and would try to snick up on me. He would fail every time he wasn't very good at it, in the first place. He uses to call me his little spy detector, then pick me up and swing me in the air. Now about my Uncle he was weird, he had a split personality two in one you could say. The kind side was so nice and loving, and in control of the dark side and the dark side was mean, and cruel to say the lest" I said, looking at him.

"But why did your Uncle, kill you Mom and Grandpa?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when I was born, the darker half started to take over control, of the kinder half. My Dad helped the kinder half keep control, most of the time. But when my Dad, died the darker side took over the kinder side. My Uncle was my Dad's brother, and was jealous of my Dad" I answered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm getting to that" I said.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well my Uncle wanted my Mom, really bad. His lusted after her but she rejected him, and will he went mad. With out my Dad, to protect use he murdered my Mom and Grandpa. I said.

I looked at him.

"You want to know how I lived, don't you?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"He tried to kill me but I ran, and found one of my Dad's swords. When he came at me I swung the sword wildly, and was able to cute his head off. He fell to the ground, and I sat there crying, unsure of what to do next. My Mom, told me that cannibalism was a part of our clan, and when I was old enough that I would be allowed to start eating people, if I wanted to so I ate him in fear I would be blamed for killing my family" I said.

Sasuke looked at me in horror and disgust.

"Hey don't look at me like that, if you don't like it stop lessening!" I hissed, and turned my back to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just" Sasuke said, weakly.

"I know its gross, it's wrong, and I shouldn't do it but it is apart of my clan. It is who I am, and I'm not going to stop because you, or someone else can't take it" I hissed.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Ok, do you think you could leave, I want to be alone" I asked.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you, that's why I came in here to get you" Sasuke said.

"I don't feel like training right now, could you leave me please" I said.

Sasuke said nothing. and got to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry" Sasuke was cute off.

"Get out just get out please!" I snapped, and laid back on the bed turning my back to him.

Sasuke said nothing, and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Ten minutes pasted.

The door opened.

"Okami, are you feeling well?" a man asked.

"No my Lord, I don't feel very good right now. I just want to be left alone for a little bit please" I said, never turning to face him.

"Very well I will let you rest" Orochimaru said,

I closed my eyes, and the door was opened and closed again.

Three hours passed.

I opened my eyes, and rolled over looking at the door.

The door opened.

"Hey, do you want to get up?" a boy asked.

I didn't answer.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad" the boy said.

I sighed.

Its ok Sasuke, I just don't like being looked at like that. I know I'm a monster, and a freak. I don't minded people telling me that, I like it when they do. It's just that look. When I was little people would look at me like you did, and would fear me, so I stopped telling people about myself. I said.

Sasuke said nothing.

The door opened.

Sasuke turned, and looked at the person coming in.

"Okami, are feeling better?" a man asked.

"Yes, my Lord, I will be up shortly, I just want to talk to Sasuke for a minute" I said, sitting up.

Orochimaru smiled, and walked out of the room.

"I've never seen him be so nice to anyone" Sasuke said, turning back to me.

"He better be nice to me, I'm fucking him" I laughed.

Sasuke eyes grew large in shock.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't want to tell you why, I just do got it!" I snapped.

Sasuke nodded.

"Good now go away, I will be up in a minute" I ordered.

I got to me feet, and walked around the room.

The door opened.

"Yes my Lord?" I asked.

"Are you up for training today, if not then you can go to town, and get what you want" Orochimaru said, walking into the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"I don't really feel up to it today, maybe tomorrow" I answered.

"Very well" Orochimaru said, walking behind me.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around, me pulling me close.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I know I am wasting your time, by not training like I asked you to help me with" I said, looking up at him. I said.

"It is fine, my dear you have only been here for a few days you still have four mouths to go" Orochimaru said, rubbing my body with his hands.

I giggled.

"Stop that, my Lord, I'm ticklish!" I giggled.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru purred, starting to tickle me.

"No, ha, ha, don't stop!" I laughed.

"But I like your laugh, it is beautiful" Orochimaru purred, tickling me harder.

"Ha, ha, no don't, ha, ha, stop I mean it, ha, ha" I laughed.

I pulled away, and ran for the bed landed on my back.

Orochimaru walked over to the bed, and crawled over top of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss heated up.

Orochimaru forced his tough into my mouth.

His hand rubbed down my body, to my hips and leg.

His other hand moved up to my face and hair.

"Aww!" I moaned, in the kiss.

I moved my hands down, and around his body.

Orochimaru broke the kiss, and started kissing down my jaw line to my neck licking and kissing it.

"Awww!" I moaned.

"Hm, hmm you're so beautiful" Orochimaru purred, into my neck.

I blushed.

Orochimaru pulled my top down, and started kissing down to my breast.

"My Lord" I moaned softly.

Orochimaru untied the rope around his waste, and pulled his top off.

I ran my hands over his naked chest.

I untied the rope around his waist, and pulled his top off throwing it to the floor.

I started kissing down his neck to his chest, and took his nipple into my mouth.

"Oohhh!" Orochimaru moaned.

I started licking, and sucking.

Orochimaru kissed, and licked my neck.

"Mmmm!" I moaned, in his nipple.

The door opened.

"Lord Oro" the person stopped.

Orochimaru and I looked at the person.

"Yes, Sasuke" Orochimaru growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Sasuke was cut off.

"It is alright, we will be out shortly" Orochimaru growled.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" Sasuke said, his face dark red.

Sasuke walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

Orochimaru started kissing my neck.

"Aww, my Lord, we have to" I was cut off.

Orochimaru crushed his lips to mine.

I ran my hands up to his head, and ran my fingers throw his hair.

Orochimaru broke the kiss, and started kissing down to my nipple, taking it into his mouth then sucking.

"Nnaahhh!" I moaned.

Orochimaru shot his hand into my pants, and between my legs.

"No my Lo, aawww" I moaned, as Orochimaru, started moving his fingers in and out of my entrance.

"No please!" I moaned.

Orochimaru only smiled, and removed my pants throwing to the floor.

I sighed.

The door opened again.

"My Lord, it is important you must" the person stopped.

Orochimaru turned his head quickly.

"What, is the meaning of this Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Ahem, I'm sorry my Lord, but here are some ninja here to see you. I have told them you are busy" Kabuto said.

"I don't care, tell them I will be out later" Orochimaru hissed.

"Yes my Lord" Kabuto said, and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Orochimaru turned back to me, and smiled.

"Where was I?" Orochimaru purred, crushing his lips to mine.

"Mmmm!" I moaned, into the kiss, as he started to move his fingers.

I broke the kiss.

"My Lord, I really don't want to be walked in on again, the sooner you deal with them, the sooner we can get back to this" I purred, pushing him off me.

"Very well" Orochimaru hissed.

We got dressed, and walked out the door.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

a href="Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah met Sasuke. Told him about my family and a little about myself. He didn't like what he heard. I got pissed and asked him to leave he did. Orochimaru asked if I was feeling ok I said no and went pack to sleep for three hours. Sasuke said he was sorry Orochimaru asked if I was feeling any better I said yes. Was about to leave but was stopped be Orochimaru and made out almost had fun again was interrupted by Kabuto twice. Was told some ninja what Orochimaru for something. Got dressed and left to find out how and what the ninja wanted ok back to the story.

We walked out of the hideout with Kabuto close behind.

We walked to a large group of ninja.

"What is it that is of such impotents, that you would interrupt me? Orochimaru hissed.

"That woman, you will not have her" a man snapped.

I shook my head.

"My God, how many people want me? First the Akatsuki, then you my Lord, and now this fools" I said.

"What is the mean of this?" Orochimaru snapped.

"She will be ours, if we have to kill you, and the Akatsuki!" the man snapped.

"I'm sorry boys, I don't think so. He had a hard enough time getting me here, and I'm not done with my training. I said.

"We don't care you are KawausoAkuma******yajuu** dater, and you must be as great as he was. We need your strength for the up coming war" the man said.

"Like I said, sorry I'm not going with you even if you knew my Dad. He may have been great, but I am not. Not yet anyways so go away, and talk to me when I give a damn" I said turning away.

"Don't turn your back on me girl, or you will die!" the man ordered.

"Go fuck yourself" I said, starting to walk away.

"Who dare you!" the man screamed.

The man threw a kunai at me.

I quickly jumped over it.

The men started throwing several kunai at me, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

We easily danged them.

I quickly put two fingers at the end of the handle of the sword, drawing it throwing it into the air, it fell back down to me, and I caught it with one hand.

"You know, I haven't really bock my new sword in. I think a nice bath in blood will make it truly mine. What do you think my Lord? I said, landing on the ground next to him, and Kabuto.

I think that would be good for the sword, and your training. Orochimaru said, smiling.

"Yeah, I agree" I said.

"So tell me boys, where are you from, I wouldn't want to kill you, and not know where I should send you remains" I said.

"Their, from Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist" Kabuto answered.

"Wow, yeah I know that village, I love that village" I said.

"You've been to the village hidden in the mist?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, I went with Kain, man they have the best sake I've ever had" I answered.

"Huh, you really think you can kill us all little girl, if you nothing like your father then we will defeat you, and take you our village. We will train you, and you will never return here or to the Akatsuki again" the man said.

"Alright if you can defeat me, then I will go with you, but if you lose you will die" I said.

"Fine but you will not defeat me" the man said.

"If any of you wish to leave you have until the battle is over, because I will kill anyone who is stayed, if I have to hunt you down wheel run for you lives. I will show no mercy" I said, taking a fighting stents.

The man charged at me Kunai in hand.

"I think you are going to need more then that to defeat me" I purred jumping out of his way.

"Damn you!" the man screamed.

"Ha come on, a five year old could do better then you" I purred.

The man quickly turned, and come at me again.

I grabbed his arm, pulling it down bring his face close to mine.

"Come on pet, you can do better then that" I purred, pushing him away.

"Your right, I can but I don't want to kill you, we need you alive" the man said, landing on his feet.

"Will I can't say the same for me, when I get bord with this little battle. I will eat you alive slowly, for dragging me into this" I said.

"Very well, I think I know away to take you with out killing you" the man said, running at me again.

The man made some hand signs.

"Hidden in the Mist!" the man yelled.

The area started to fill with mist and fog.

"You know, I hate to tell you but this jutsu won't work on me" I said looking around.

"Then why do you look so scared" the man purred.

"I'm to scared I'm just looking for you" I answered.

"Oh is that so then come find me" the man purred.

I sat down on the ground.

"What, you don't want to find me?" the man purred.

I said nothing.

The man came at me swing his kunai at me.

I grabbed it, and pulled him down on top of me.

"We have plenty of time for this, when we take you for you training" the man purred.

I quickly made some hand sighs.

Bite of Submission! I yelled and bit him on the arm.

"Aahhh!" the man screamed, falling limp on top of me.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" the man asked.

"I paralyzed you" I answered.

"What, how?" the man asked.

I didn't answer, and picked the man up.

The mist and fog cleared.

"I'm bored" I said.

The other men looked at me in horror, as I slowly made my away to the man in my arms neck.

"No, please we will leave you don't kill him, we where order to get you from a man named Zabuza" a man whined.

"One of the seven, Legendry Swordsman of the Mist?" I asked.

"Yes, pleased don't eat him" the man begged.

"I'm not going to eat him, if I were he would have be dead at the very beginning" I said.

The man in my arms looked up at me.

"Then what will you do with me?" the man asked.

"I will let you go, and if you bather me again, I will kill you five times before you hit the ground" I answered.

"But I can't move" the man said.

"I know I will release you of the jutsu, when I'm damn good and ready" I snapped.

The man said nothing.

"I want you to tell Zabuza, I don't care what he wants from me. I'm in the middle of training, with Lord Orochimaru. Then after four mouths time, I will be returning to the Akatsuki" I said.

"But he said he would kill us, if we didn't bring you back" the man in my arms said.

"You're just lucky, I didn't kill you. Tell him if he wants me, he will have to wait until the four mouths are up, and I ask Leader if it will be alright for me to meet him. If his not happy with that tell him to come, and get me himself. I said, looking down at the man.

"Alright we will" the man said.

I turned and looked at Orochimaru.

"Will you release me?" The man asked.

I said nothing, and crushed my lips to his.

The man's eyes widened, but he kissed me back.

I broke the kiss, and dropped the man on the ground.

The man started to move.

"Now leave us, before I change my mind and eat you" I ordered.

The man got to his feet, and walked back to his men.

"Don't forget to tell Zabuza, what I said got it" I ordered.

The men didn't answer.

Oh and I would send someone else to talk to me because like I said I will kill you. I said turning my back to the men.

The men disappeared in a mist.

I walked back to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Kabuto, if any of the return could you kill them for me?" I asked.

"Yes" Kabuto said.

"Only, if any of them return" I ordered.

"Yes of cores, my Lady" Kabuto purred.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, and started walking down the starts.

Orochimaru and Kabuto followed me.

"What would Zabuza, want with me he must have known my Dad?" I said, walking past Orochimaru's room.

"Okami?" Orochimaru asked.

I didn't answer, and kept walking.

I walked down a long hall way to a door.

I opened the door, without thinking.

The door led to the outside.

I walked for a while until I got to a clearing.

"Heya! Ha! Ah! You call that a hit, come on you dame fuck!" a woman yelled.

Walked closer.

"Hey, Okami!" a man yelled.

"Hey, Kidomaru!" I said.

"So what's up, you seem a little out of it?" Kidomaru said.

"Just thinking" I answered.

'What with your head?" the woman asked.

"Shut up, you know you liked it when I kissed you" I growled playfully.

The woman blushed like mad.

"Ha, Tayuya, you should see your face!" Kidomaru laughed, pointing at her.

"Shut up ass lick!" Tayuya snapped.

"So, what is on your mind?" another man asked.

"It's nothing, Sakon I was just told be some ninja who attacked me earlier, that a man by the name of Zabuza wants to see me" I answered.

"We where under attack?" anther man asked.

"Don't worry Jirobo, I took care of them" I answered.

'Good, I didn't want to catch hell from Lord Orochimaru, or Kimimaro" Jirobo sighed.

"Do you know anything about this Zabuza, guy?" Kidomaru asked.

"All I know, is he's one of the Legendry Swordsmen of the Mist, was an Anbu, and must have known my Dad" I answered.

Two people walked up behind me.

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya said, weakly.

I turned and looked at him.

"Hey, Kimimaro, Sasuke what's up?" I asked.

Kimimaro looked at me.

'Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you" Kimimaro, answered calmly.

"Alright" I said, walking over to him.

Kimimaro started to walk away, as I walked up to him.

We walked back to the door.

"Juugo has been asking about you" Kimimaro said.

"I've only been gone, for like a day or so" I said.

'He wishes, for you to keep you promise" Kimimaro said.

"I know, I will but I have a lot on my mind right now, I'm not in the mood for sex" I said.

"He wishes you would bring him more dango" Kimimaro said.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot that, I need to go to town. I'm about starved, and I need to get all the things, I will need to make some" I said, as we walked up to Orochimaru's room.

"Tell him I will try to visit him tomorrow, or the next day" I said.

"Very well I will' Kimimaro said, walking way.

I was about to knock, when the door swung open, and a pair of arms grabbed me pulling me into the room..

The door closed on its own.

I was thrown on the bed.

"My Lord!" I gasped, and he jumped on top of me.

"Where was I?" Orochimaru purred, pulling at my cloths.

My Lord please, I'm really not in the mood anymore. I have a lot on my mind, and I need to go to town to get something's to make dango" I whined.

Orochimaru sighed, and rolled off me.

"I'm sorry my Lord, it's just this Zabuza thing, and I haven't eaten in a day or more" I said, rolling on my side, and looking at him.

Orochimaru said nothing.

I rolled off the bed, and got to my feet.

Two arms grabbed me, and pulled me back on the bed.

I looked up at him, and smiled.

"You better not sleep with Juugo before me" Orochimaru hissed.

"Not planning on it, not in the mood. I said, crawling over his chest.

"Well have some fun tomorrow" I purred, and kissed him on the lips gently.

I pulled way.

"Do you wish for anyone to come with me to town?" I asked.

"No, not unless you wish for someone to go with you" Orochimaru answered.

"Alright" I said, getting to my feet again.

"You will come back, wont you?" Orochimaru asked, almost sadly.

I quickly turned, and looked down at him.

"Of course I will" I said, smiling.

Orochimaru got to his feet.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"What would make you think I won't?" I whispered.

Orochimaru said nothing, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know, you sounded so cold when you told those ninja, that you would be leaving in four mouths. Orochimaru whispered.

I looked up at him.

"I will visit when ever I can I promise" I whispered.

Orochimaru said nothing, and squeezed me tighter.

"I will, and I could try to stay for a day or two" I whispered.

"Good, I hope you will" Orochimaru whispered.

Orochimaru let me go, and turned his back to me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"My Lord, I you're my friend, and one hell of a good fuck, but even if you weren't, I would still care about you" I said, in his back.

Orochimaru sighed happily.

"My Lord, would you like to go to town with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't I will next time" Orochimaru answered.

"Ok, would you like me to bring you any thing back?" I asked.

"Some sake, we can have a drink later tonight, that is if you drink" Orochimaru answered.

"Oh believe me I drink, I haven't had a drink with someone, in a long time" I said, happily.

"Good, then we will have a drink together" Orochimaru said, calmly.

I smiled and let him go.

"I will be back in about two hours, of less if I'm not back in two and a half hours, send someone to look for me" I said.

"Alright" Orochimaru said.

I walked out the door, and out of the hideout.

TBC

(A little note from me I'm so sorry it took like I don't know how long to put this page up really I swear I've just had a lot going on and I would forget or something like that I'm very sorry very very sorry really I am I hope to get the next chap up soon very soon really)


	33. Chapter 33

a href="Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah met the ninja. Was told they wanted to take me like everyone else. Had a fight with them and won. Was begged not to eat the guy I fought. Was told Zabuza wanted me. Let the men go. Went on a walk to think. Met up with the Sound 4 and talked to them for a bet. Kimimaro came and got me and we talked about Juugo. Walked to Orochimaru's room. Was pulled into the room thrown on the bed then jumped on. Told him I wasn't in the mood. Got read y leave for town but was stopped. Orochimaru was afraid I wouldn't come back side I would and left for town.

When I got out side, I took to the trees jumping from tree to tree until I got to town.

I entered the town, and walked to the market.

About two hours pasted, and I got all I needed.

I walked to a small shop.

"Sir do you have any dango?" I asked.

"Yes of course" the man said.

The man handed me a bag fool of dango.

"Thank you" I said and payed the man.

"Your welcome, do come again" the man said.

I walked around town, eating my dango.

"I better get back, before Orochimaru gets worried or mad, and sends someone to get me" I said, walking out of town.

"Oh shit the sake, I can't believe I almost for got that" I told myself, and ran back into town.

I ran to a small outside bar.

"Sir, I would like to buy some sake please" I said.

The man looked at me.

"Now, what would a pretty little thing, like you want with sake?" the man purred.

"It for a friend and I, to share I haven't seen him in sometime, and he wanted to have a drink with me" I answered.

"Alright, I will give you as much as you want, if you drink all of this powerful mist sake, with out passing out" the man purred, holding out a bottle.

"Alright, as much as I want, if I don't pass out" I asked.

"Yeah, and if you pass out I get to take you home" the man purred.

"Alright, but I really like to be awake for the fun, from what I've been told, I'm a really good fuck when I'm awake" I whispered.

The man smiled a dirty smile.

Several men gather around to watch.

I looked around at the men.

"He says, if I drink this entire bottle, and not pass out he will give me as many bottles, as I want.

"Yeah!" the men yelled.

"Ok, I have lots of witnesses, so you had better give me all I want" I whispered.

"Oh I will" the man purred.

"Ok here goes!" I yelled taking off the lid, and putting it to my mouth.

Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!

I drank it all down, and slammed the bottle down on the counter.

Yeah! the men yelled.

I stud there of a few minuets.

"Ok, where's my free sake?" I asked.

The man looked at me in shock.

I got close to his face.

"If you're going to use drugs, I would us stronger ones oh and I don't get drunk" I whispered.

The man said nothing.

"I will take all, the sake you have from the Mist please" I said, smiling.

The man narrowed his eyes at me, and grumbled something under his breath.

"Here you are Miss" The man growled, handing me servile bottles.

"Thank you" I said, and walked away.

I left town, and made my way back in no time.

"I hope his not mad at me, for being late" I whispered, as I walked up to the door.

"My Lord, I have never seen you give such kindness, to anyone. Have been kind, to get what you want" a man said, from the other side of the door.

"Why would it caserne you of my kindness to you!" Orochimaru snapped, from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry my Lord" the man said.

"I'm sorry Kabuto, she does something to me. It's been so long, since I've been with a woman, as beautiful as her. She so powerful, and I can't get enough of her" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto sighed.

"She does do that to you, doesn't she" Kabuto sighed.

"Yes she does" Orochimaru laughed.

I shook my head.

"What is really bothering me, is she will be going back to him, in less then four mouths. I don't want her to go" Orochimaru growled.

"Oh, ho, he's jealous of Pein" I thought to myself.

"You're not in love, with her are you?" Kabuto asked.

I eye grew large.

Orochimaru didn't answer.

"Please, don't be in love with me" I thought to myself.

"It's not like that, its just he doesn't deserve her" Orochimaru growled.

Kabuto said nothing.

"Go, and find her she is late' Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes, my Lord" Kabuto said.

I quickly turned and ran outside.

I ran to some trees, and waited for Kabuto, to come up the stairs.

Kabuto came up the stairs.

I walked to out of the trees.

"Man, I'm late aren't I?" I asked.

'Yes, Lord Orochimaru, is waiting for you" Kabuto said, calmly.

"Sorry, you almost had to come after me" I said, walking up to him.

Kabuto said nothing.

I walked over to him, and kissed him on the check then walked down the stairs.

I walked to Orochimaru's room.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" a man said.

I walked in the room, and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got changed by the guy, I got the sake from" I said, walking over to him.

"I see, did you get everything you needed?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes I did" I said, and put the things down.

I sat down on Orochimaru's, lap facing him.

Orochimaru smiled at me.

"My Lord, would you like me to make you anything to eat?" I asked.

"If you want to, that will be fine" Orochimaru said.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Anything you would like to make" Orochimaru answered.

"Ok" I said.

I got off his lap and grabbed the groceries.

I walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway.

"Hey Kabuto, can you take me to the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yes" Kabuto said.

We walked down the hall to a room.

We walked into the room.

"Damn it's huge!" I gasped.

Kabuto laughed.

"Will there be anything, you will need?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me what Lord Orochimaru, like to eat?" I answered.

Rice and pork, with a little soy sauces. Kabuto said.

"Ok thanks, and what about you?" I asked.

"The same" Kabuto answered.

"Ok" I said.

Kabuto walked out of the room.

I got started on dinner.

An hour passed.

Kabuto and Orochimaru walked, into the room.

"Here you go" I said smiling.

"Thank you" Orochimaru and Kabuto said.

"I'm going to get the others" I said.

"Will you meet me in my room?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes" I answered.

I walked out of the room.

I walked to the door that led outside.

I walked to the clearing.

"Hey guys, if your hungry dinner is done" I said.

"Alright, I hope you cook as good as you look" a man said.

"Thanks Kidomaru!" I said smiling.

We walked back to the hideout and into the kitchen.

I grabbed a little pork and rice.

"Damn, this is great!" Kidomaru said.

"Thanks man, I try" I said.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Tayuya asked.

"From my Mom, before she died, she would cook all the time, and I would help" I answered.

"Well I got to go. Lord Orochimaru wishes to see me" I said, finishing off the rest of my food.

I put the plate in the sink, and walked out of the room.

I walked to Orochimaru's room.

Knock!

"Come in Okami" a man said.

I walked into the room.

"How was your dinner?" I asked.

Orochimaru smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said, smiling.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down.

I yawned.

I looked over at Orochimaru.

I patted the bed.

Orochimaru got to his feet, and walked over to the bed.

He leaned over, and untied the rope around my waste, throwing it to the floor.

He pulled my top off, and then my pants throwing them to the floor.

I sat up, and removed his rope throwing it to the floor.

He leaned down, and I removed his top and pants, then throwing them to the floor.

Orochimaru crawled into the bed, and covered us up.

I moved close to him, and laid my head on his chest.

Orochimaru ran his fingers throw my hair.

I sighed.

"Will you really come, and visit me?" Orochimaru whispered.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I answered.

Orochimaru said nothing.

"I always keep my word, I will visit" I said.

Orochimaru said nothing, and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

I sighed.

"I mean it, I will" I whispered.

Orochimaru said nothing.

"Please my Lord, say something" I whispered.

Orochimaru said nothing.

I looked up at him.

"Is he asleep?" I thought to myself.

I shook my head, and laughed softly.

I crawled up his body, and kissed him gently on the lips.

I pulled away, and lay back down on his chest.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

It was the next morning.

I awoke to see, Orochimaru still asleep.

I sighed.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened.

"Okami?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" I said.

"I uh" Sasuke said blushing.

"Oh, sorry about that" I said, smiling.

"Are you going to have Lord Orochimaru, train you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, if he ever wakes up, I don't want to bother him until he wakes himself" I said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I was hoping I could watch, I want to see how good you are" Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, you can watch, if it ok with Lord Orochimaru" I said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

I smiled at him.

"Well, I let you go back to sleep, if you want" Sasuke said, walking out the door.

I looked back at Orochimaru, he was smiling.

I smiled.

"I knew, you were awake my Lord" I purred.

Orochimaru looked down at me.

"You're sweet to him" Orochimaru purred.

"Why not he's cute, like his brother, if only he was a little older" I purred.

"So you think Itachi, is cute?" Orochimaru purred.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me, not like the others" I said.

"He will worm up to you" Orochimaru whispered.

"I hope so" I whispered.

Orochimaru pulled me close.

"I don't see why not, how couldn't like you" Orochimaru cooed.

I smiled.

"I don't want to get up, I want to stay in here with you" I said almost whining.

"Then stay in here with me, I don't have any work to do, and we have enough time left in the day, to start your training" Orochimaru said.

"When, I had to get up for my mission with Hidan, I didn't want to, and I told Leader that I didn't want to get up" I said.

"I bet you made him mad" Orochimaru laughed.

"Oh yeah, it did he thought he would embarrass me, by taking me out in of my room naked" I said smiling.

"Did it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Ha, no, I'm a nudist I love showing off my body. I would walk around here naked, if it didn't make everyone get a nose bleed. I really don't want to kill, everyone from blood lose. I said, smiling even bigger.

"I would love to see you, walk around this place necked" Orochimaru purred.

"I bit, you would" I purred.

I crawled on top of him, and crushed my lips to his.

The kiss heated up.

Orochimaru licked at my bottom lip, and I let his tough in.

He explored my mouth with his tough.

Mmmm! I moaned, in the kiss as one of his hands, made its way to one of my breasts.

I broke the kiss, and quickly moved done to his nipple.

"Aww!" Orochimaru moaned, as I licked and sucked.

"It's my turn" Orochimaru purred.

I stopped sucking, and lay down on the bed.

Orochimaru placed himself between my legs, and placed his length at my entrance.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his hips.

Knock! Knock!

We looked at the door.

"Okami, can I come in?" a boy asked.

"Hold on Sasuke, let me get dressed" I answered.

"Ok, when you're done, will you meet me outside in the back?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" I answered.

I looked up at Orochimaru.

"Sorry my Lord, I guess we will have to have our fun later" I said.

Orochimaru growled then crawled off me, and got to his feet.

I got off the bed to my feet.

We got dressed.

I walked to the door, but was stopped by two arms pulling me back.

"You promise, we can have our fun?" Orochimaru purred.

"Yes, I promise" I purred.

He let me go, and we walked out of the room.

"I'll meet you outside" I said, looking back at him.

"Alright" Orochimaru said.

I took off running.

I ran to the door and out.

I ran to the clearing.

Sasuke, Kimimaro, and Kabuto came into view.

I ran up to them, and jumped into the air flipping over them landing on the ground in front of them.

Orochimaru walked up clapping.

"You are very good at that, for someone how is starting out as a ninja" Orochimaru said.

"Thank you, I do it all the time" I said, smiling.

Orochimaru smiled.

"We will start you training now" Orochimaru ordered.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out I hope you like it.

Ok where was I? Oh yeah got to town got all the things I needed. Almost forgot the sake and went back to get some. Asked the man for some he said he would give me as much as I wanted if I drank a whole bottle and not pass out. I did and got all the sake I wanted. Went back to the hide out found out that Orochimaru didn't want me to go. I made dinner. Orochimaru asked if I would come back to visit I said I would but he fell asleep. Woke up the next morning. Didn't want to get up he said I didn't have to. I told him about the morning of my mission. He laughed. We almost have fun but Sasuke asked to meet me outside. I got outside to start my trained ok back to the story.

"Alright, my Lord, will you teach me some snack jutsu?" I asked.

"Yes, if that is what you want" Orochimaru said.

"I will be teaching you, summoning jutsu" Orochimaru answered.

"Cool, it's a good think I really like snacks" I laughed.

Orochimaru smiled.

"Kabuto I need you to get me the scrolls, for Shadow Snake Hand, Sublime Snake Hands and Double Snake Assassination Skill" Orochimaru ordered.

"But my Lord, Double Snake Assassination Skill is a forbidden jutsu, it well kill her" Kabuto whined.

"She will be fine" Orochimaru said, calmly.

"Damn it, how did you know?" I gasped.

Orochimaru smiled.

"The other men looked at me in confusion.

"The cameras, you read my lips didn't you?" I growled.

"Yes, you should know you can't secrets, from me Okami my dear" Orochimaru purred.

"Damn it, I wanted to tell you" I whined.

"Tell him what?" Kabuto asked.

"That I'm immoral" I answered calmly.

"What!" Kabuto and Sasuke gasped" their eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Yeah you can't kill me. It only happens every one thousand years, in my clan. Don't ask me why or how, it's just how thinks are" I answered.

"Kabuto will you get those scrolls, for me?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto said nothing, and walked away.

Kimimaro looked at me.

"Sorry Kimimaro, I didn't want to tell you because, I knew you would tell Lord Orochimaru. I wanted to tell him, if I've made you mad I'm sorry. I said, smiling at him.

Kimimaro said nothing, and weakly smiled.

Kabuto came back, with three scrolls.

Kabuto handed the scrolls to Orochimaru.

"You know what you must do, don't you?" Orochimaru asked grinning.

"Yes" I answered.

"I want you to sign these to scrolls first" Orochimaru said, handing me two scrolls.

"Yes, my Lord" I said, taking the scrolls.

I unrolled the first.

"That is for Shadow Snake Hand" Orochimaru said.

I looked up at him, and smiled.

I bit my thumb drawing blood.

I signed my name, and put my hand down on the scroll.

"Summoning jutsu, Shadow Snake Hand!" I yelled.

Servile snacks pored from I'm my sleeve.

The snacks slithered over my body.

Ha, ha stop that guys, that tickles ha, ha stop!" I laughed.

The snacks wrapped around me.

"So you will let me, summon you from now on?" I asked.

The snacks hissed, and rubbed ageist me as to say yes.

"Do I have to have them go back, for me to use the other scroll?" I asked, looking at Orochimaru.

"It might make it easier for you" Orochimaru answered.

"Ok guys you heard the man, you need to go back" I said.

The snacks pulled back into my sleeve.

"This is for Sublime Snake Hands" Orochimaru said, handing me the other scroll.

I took it and did the same from before, biting my thumb making it bleed signed my name, and putting my hand down on the scroll.

"Summoning jutsu, Sublime Snake Hands!" I yelled.

Servile snacks pored from my sleeves, wrapping around me covering my body.

"Ha, ha, not again that tickles, quite it ha, ha!" I laughed.

"I really love snacks" I purred, taking one of them in my hand.

"I have only seen Lord Orochimaru, summon that many for a first time" Kabuto gasped.

"Animals, really like me I guess" I said, smiling.

'Ok time for all of you to go back, so I can walk again" I laughed.

All but two snacks, pulled back into my sleeves.

"So you two want to stay with me, huh" I purred.

The snacks hiss, and rubbed angst my checks.

"Ok, ok, you can stay if it is alright with Lord Orochimaru" I said, looking at him.

The snakes looked at him.

"I think their trying to give you puppy dog eyes" I laughed.

"I don't mind if they stay, as long as they don't get in the way, of your training" Orochimaru said.

"You hear him, no getting in my way" I said, petting them.

Orochimaru handed me the last to the scrolls.

I won't you to sign this but not to summon them. Orochimaru ordered.

I did as I was told and signed the scroll.

I trained of five more hours.

"My Lord, can we call it a day, I think I'm going to pass out" I said.

Orochimaru walked over to me, and picked me up.

We walked back into the hideout.

We walked back to his room, and walked in.

Orochimaru closed the door behind him, and laid me on the bed.

Orochimaru got undressed.

I sat up and got to my feet.

Orochimaru looked at me.

I got undressed.

"You do know I'm too tired to do anything" I said.

Orochimaru smiled, and walked over to the bed.

I walked over to the bed as will, and we crawled in.

Orochimaru covered us up. and I laid my head on his chest.

Orochimaru sighed.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"No, its just I can't believe how fast you summoned, the snacks" Orochimaru whispered.

I said nothing.

Orochimaru started running his fingers throw my hair.

"You did well to day" Orochimaru purred.

I smiled.

"I try" I purred, wrapping my arms around him.

Orochimaru laughed making bonus up and down.

I sighed.

"Good night, Okami my dear" Orochimaru whispered.

"Good night, my Lord" I whispered.

"Okami when you're in here with me, I want you to call me by my name" Orochimaru whispered.

"Ok Orochimaru" I whispered.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close.

We fell asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Knock! Knock!

I opened my eyes.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes!" Orochimaru growled.

"Lord Orochimaru, will Okami be training today?" a boy asked.

Orochimaru didn't answer.

"Hey Sasuke I'm still a little tired, so I don't think I will" I said.

"Ok, when ever you're up to it, will you train with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I answered.

I listened as Sasuke walked away.

"Orochimaru, can I have the day off? I want to get a better look around" I asked.

"Yes, that will be fine, I can show you around" Orochimaru answered.

"Ok" I said.

"Do you want to get up right now?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I want to sleep for a little bit more" I answered.

"Alright" Orochimaru whispered, and kissed me on the forehead.

We fell back to sleep.

An hour passed.

I awoke, and looked up at the man next to me.

I slowly got out of bed, and got to my feet.

I got dressed, and walked out the door.

"Man, I'm hungry" I told myself, walking to the kitchen.

I walked into the room, and got some leftovers

"Man, I can't believe there's anything left, after Jirobo got into this, that man can really put it away" I told myself.

I ate, and put my plate in the sink.

"I want to make some dango, for later" I told myself.

I started to make the dango.

"Good, they have a steamer" I said, to myself.

I put the dumplings in the steamer, and let the steam for ten minuets.

I took the dumplings out of the steamer, and put them on some bamboo sticks.

"Man this look good" I purred to myself.

Two arms wrapped around me.

"Hello, my Lord" I purred.

"When we're alone, call me by my name" Orochimaru purred, kissing my neck.

"Ok" I moaned

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No, I will eat later" Orochimaru answered.

"Ok" I said.

I put the dango in a bag.

"There is a place I want to take you, it is about an hours walk" Orochimaru said, walking to the door.

"Ok" I said.

I walked over to him, and we walked out of the room.

We walked down the hall.

"My Lord?" a man asked, walking up behind us.

"Yes, Kabuto" Orochimaru answered.

'Are you going to continue, Okami's training?" Kabuto asked.

"Not today, wish to show her around" Orochimaru answered.

"Hey Kabuto, can you tell Sasuke, I will train with him tomorrow?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes, I will tell him" Kabuto answered.

"Thank you" I said.

Kabuto walked away.

Orochimaru started walking again.

We walked outside.

It took us an hour, to make it to a new building.

"I need to get some things done, while we're here. Why don't you look around, and try not to kill anyone" Orochimaru said.

"Ok" I said.

Orochimaru walked away.

"I walked around the building, until I made my way to several large round tubs.

I walked to them, and ran my hands ageists them.

"Hey baby" A boy said.

I turned, and looked around.

"In here, in the tub" the boy said.

I looked at the tub, and raised an eyebrow.

The tub was full of water.

"Ok" I said.

The boy took form.

"Wow dude, that's awesome" I gasped, getting closer to the glass.

"Thanks baby" the boy purred.

"So, what's your name baby?" the boy asked.

'Okami, and you?" I answered.

"Suigetsu Hozuki" Suigetsu said, grinning.

"Are you from the Mist?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Suigetsu answered.

"You're teeth" I said.

Suigetsu smiled.

'I could say the same about you" Suigetsu purred.

"Sorry baby, I don't know witch village I'm from" I said, setting on the ground.

I leaned back on the tub.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

"When my family was killed, I left I was only five at the time, so I really don't know where I'm from" I answered sadly.

"Hey sorry, didn't mean to bring back bad memories" Suigetsu said.

"Its cool man" I said, looking up at him.

"Hey nice sword" Suigetsu purred.

"Thanks man, it cost me ten thousand dollars" I said.

"Damn!" Suigetsu gasped.

"Money is no big deal for me" I said smiling.

"You want to see me swing it?" I asked, happily.

"Sure" Suigetsu said.

I got to my feet.

I put two fingers at the end of the handle of the sword, and pulled it out throwing it into the air.

The sword fell back down to me, and I caught it in my hand.

I lifted the sword above my head, and swan it back down.

Hoooooowl!

"Damn, was that the sword?" Suigetsu gasped.

"Yeah, I know it's so cool" I said happily.

"Hey baby, do you think you could let me out of here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sorry sexy, can't do that Lord Orochimaru, put you in there for a reason, and I really don't want to piss him off" I said, putting my sword away.

"Oh come on, it sucks in here" Suigetsu whined.

"Nope, sorry" I said walking away.

"Come on!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Sorry baby, it's not my job to let you out of there" I yelled.

"I would let you out, if it didn't piss off Orochimaru, and I bet he let me look around on my own, to test me. To see if I would be loyal to him" I thought to myself.

I walked into the building.

I walked down the hallway.

"Who are you?" a girl asked walking up behind me.

I turned.

"I said who are you?" a girl with long red hair, and glasses asked.

"Oh I'm Okami, I'm with Lord Orochimaru" I said, smiling.

The girl glared at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The girl didn't answer.

"Karin, you were asked a question!" a man snapped, from behind me.

"O-oh Lord Orochimaru, I'm sorry my name is Karin" Karin gasped.

"Karin, that's a pretty name" I said, smiling at her.

Karin blushed, a little.

"You think so?" Karin whispered.

"Yeah I do, very pretty, for a very pretty girl" I said, still smiling.

Karin blushed even harder, and looked to the ground.

Orochimaru growled and walked away.

"I'm sorry, my Lord" Karin said sadly.

I walked over to her.

"Its ok, I'll talk to him" I whispered, and kissed her on the forehead.

Karin blush, covered her whole face.

"Ok, thank you" Karin whispered.

"Would you like one, of my dango?" I asked.

Karin smiled at me.

"Yes please" Karin said, happily.

I handed her two.

"Two sweets, for a sweet girl" I said smiling.

"Thank you Okami!" Karin said, happily taking the sticks.

"Will I've got to go, before he comes back, and yells at us both" I said.

"Ok" Karin muttered, biting into the dango.

I walked past her, and out the door.

"Cute kid" I said to myself.

I walked for a while.

"Aw man, I bet he left me behind" I said.

I stopped, and two arms wrapped around me.

"Hello, Orochimaru!" I purred.

"I see you are loyal to me" Orochimaru purred, kissing my neck.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I moaned.

Orochimaru said nothing, and started kissing a licking my neck.

"Ahh, Orochimaru!" I moaned.

"I'm surprised you didn't free Suigetsu" Orochimaru whispered, in my neck.

"Why would I, it isn't my place to let him out that's up to you" I whispered, moving my head to the side a little.

"Hm, good girl" Orochimaru purred, grabbing my breasts, and kissing and licking my neck again.

"Aww, Orochimaru!" I moaned.

"I love it when you moan" Orochimaru purred, pulling me to the ground.

"No please, I need to do something first" I moaned.

"And what would that be?" Orochimaru purred into my neck.

"I want to take this to Juugo, like I promised I would" I whispered.

"Didn't you promise, to sleep with him too?" Orochimaru whispered.

"Yeah, I did but I want to fuck you first" I purred.

Orochimaru looked down at me, and smiled a dirty smile.

We got to our feet.

We walked back to the first hideout.

An hour had passed, and we walked up to a building.

I we walked in, and down a hallway until we made our way, to a long hallway with cells in it.

The men in the cells stayed quite.

We walked up to Juugo's, room cell.

"I will let you talk to him, on your own" Orochimaru said, walking away.

"Ok!" I yelled.

I walked up to the cell door.

"Hey, Juugo you awake?" I asked.

"Yes" Juugo said, and walked to the cell door.

"I got you a bag of dango like I promised" I said, holding up the bag.

"What about the other promise?" Juugo whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't I have training with Kimimaro to do" I whispered.

"Ok" Juugo said, sadly.

"Hey, hey we can do that soon, and I will bring more dango" I whispered.

Juugo smiled weakly.

"I mean it, we will very soon" I whispered.

Juugo's smile grew bigger.

"Ok, I hope very soon" Juugo said.

I handed him the bag.

"What about you?" Juugo asked.

"It's alright, there all for you because, we can't do what, I promised we would do" I whispered.

'Thank you" Juugo said, taking the bag.

Just be careful not to poke yourself with the stick. I said walking way.

I will! Juugo yelled.

I walked past the men, and back to Orochimaru's room.

The walk took about ten minuets.

I walked up to the door.

TBC


End file.
